¡Bienvenidos a los primeros Juegos del Hambre!
by Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul
Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá...Summary completo dentro.
1. La primera cosecha

**Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**La primera cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre**

-¡Buenos días y bienvenidos a los primeros Juegos del Hambre!- vociferaba la potente voz de Garut Brisky.

Una masa de gente se apiñaba en la plaza principal del Distrito 4, expectante. Nadie sabía en que consistían estos juegos, sin embargo todos podían sospechar, por su nombre, que no se trataba de algo bueno.

La guerra había terminado tres años atrás, llevándose con ella muchas vidas, un distrito entero y la compasión del Capitolio.

Garut Brisky, el acompañante del Distrito 4 llamaba tanto la atención con su atuendo estrafalario color vino y su cabello blanco perlado, como las gigantes pantallas de televisión que se habían colocado pocas semanas antes de la inauguración de los juegos. Era el único que sonreía radiante y saltaba de excitación.

El himno comenzó a sonar mientras las personas se acomodaban en los lugares que los agentes de la paz les indicaban ¿Por qué los niños debían separarse de sus familias?

-¿Ya se encuentran todos en sus lugares?- preguntó Garut a pesar de ver todo desde la alta plataforma.

Algunas personas gruñeron ante la voz del acompañante.

Cuando el himno terminó y todos los pueblerinos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares: los niños de entre doce a dieciocho años alejados de los demás y separados entre sí por edad; los más pequeños en brazos de sus madres e ocultos detrás de sus piernas; los hombres intentando controlar la conmoción de ver a sus hijos lejos de su protección y los agentes de la paz cerraban la formación para que nadie pudiera irse antes de que terminase la función.

-Gracias por venir- comentó Brisky sonriendo abiertamente como si aquellas personas no hubiesen sido obligadas a asistir al evento- ¡Es increíble verlos a todos aquí reunidos para el comienzo de este gran evento que dio origen la era de paz!- empezó a leer su discurso- seguramente todos se preguntaran en que consiste- apuntó levantando los dos dedos índices para apuntar a sus interlocutores que no presentaban los mismos rasgos de emoción que él.

-Por surte los asesores del Estado nos han brindado un anuncio televisivo que les explicará en que consisten los juegos…miren las pantallas por favor- apenas terminó de decir aquello los televisores cobraron vida.

Muchas imágenes de la guerra pasada se mostraron, lo cual asustó a los más pequeños y enfureció a muchos adultos, luego una voz grave y pastosa comenzó a relatar:

-_La guerra solo produce dolor y perdida, la ausencia de un distrito culminó con tan sangriento enfrentamiento y nadie creía que algo bueno surgiría de aquello_- decía el locutor mientras las imágenes cambiaban- _pero las autoridades del Panem crearon Los Jugo del Hambre para conmemorar aquellas vidas perdidas de personas inocentes_- en es momento solo se vieron los rostros de los agentes de de paz del Capitolio- _cada año los doce distritos deberán enviar a dos tributos, un joven varón y una joven muchacha de entre doce a dieciocho años, para participar. Los tributos elegidos competirán en una batalla situada en la arena de Los Juegos del Hambre en donde el ganador concederá la gloría a su distrito_- mientras la voz hablaba unas imágenes de desiertos, bosques pantanosos, mares y selvas se veían en los televisores- _Los tributos serán escogidos por sorteo, en esta ocasión los nombres de los participantes aparecerán una vez. El Capitolio otorgara una tesela a aquellos que la necesitan y por cada una el participante tendrá más posibilidades de ser elegido ya que su nombre aparecerá en el sorteo el número de veces que halla pedido la tesela_- una cesta de semillas y aceites se mostraba en las pantallas- _los juegos serán televisados en todo Panem. Gracias por su atención y bienvenidos a los primeros Juegos del Hambre_- el video concluyó con el escudo del Capitolio seguido por el himno de Panem.

Apenas terminó las pantallas volvieron a quedarse en negro y los susurros recorrieron la plaza, aquel video no había sido de gran ayuda, muy pocos habían captado el doble sentido de las palabras:

Fredis Larenteck, un marinero que nunca se había casado y tenía fama de que su único amor era el mar no prestó atención al video, siquiera se molesto en mirarlo, solo tenía ojos para los niños que esperaban asustados y juntitos al sorteo de nombres. El hombre se sentía apenado no solo por él si no, también, por las familias de aquellas criaturas que podían terminar siendo tributos. Entonces se juro nunca tener hijos; Muy cerca de Larenteck, una mujer conocida como La Tejedora lloraba silenciosamente, su marido y uno de sus hijos habían muerto en aquella guerra y no podía resistir la idea de que sus otras tres hijas se jugaran la vida en aquel capricho del Capitolio; Por otro lado los jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos por saber que no eran elegidos no habían comprendido del todo el por que de aquellos juegos, lo únicos que querían era no tener que marcharse del Distrito 4; Y el alcalde, Astor Meet, el cual poseía una de las mentes más privilegiadas del lugar, se debatía entre hacer un comentario prohibido por el micrófono o no pero su inteligencia le decía que fuese prudente y que dejara correr el asunto aunque le costara la vida a dos personas.

-¡¿Increíble no creen?- gritó Garut Brisky aplaudiendo al televisor- Muy bien, ahora que todos sabemos de que se trata hagamos el sorteo- anunció dirigiéndose a una de las dos urnas de vidrio llena de papeles con nombres.

El silenció inundó por primera vez la plaza, nadie quería perderse aquel momento, nadie quería perderse el momento en el que el Capitolio empezaría a quitarle a sus hijos.

Garut metió su mano dentro de la urna, revolvió un poco las tiras de papel y saco una.

-¡Barius Deetru!- leyó felizmente.

Un chico de quince años asomó su rostro tostado por entremedio de todos los demás, él era el primer elegido.

-Felicitaciones Barius, ven…sube al estrado- lo animó Garut- ya tenemos a nuestro primer tributo, veamos quien será la afortunada- prosiguió y se acercó a la otra urna, ésta era igual a la anterior.

Mientras el representante del distrito escogía al siguiente tributo, Baruis, un joven de brazos fuertes y hombros grandes por el ejercicio de la pesca, buscaba a sus padres en la multitud pero no tuvo tiempo de divisarlos.

-¡Verena Cástil!- anunció Garut antes de que nadie pudiera pensar en enviar otro tributo.

Un grito cortó el aire, una mujer se había desmayado al escuchar el nombre de una de sus hijas.

-Oh, se emocionó- se carcajeó Garut intentando suavizar la situación que desde un principio se había visto muy tensa.

Verena, una chica muy delgada y alta, de pelo crespo se acercó a la plataforma sin que Garut se lo pidiera, ella no se mostraba tan temerosa como Barius.

Los chicos se miraron por un segundo, se conocían, él trabajaba con su padre en la pesca, mientras que ella ayudaba a su madre, La Tejedora, y a sus hermanas mayores a reparar las redes destrozadas que traían los marineros luego de los viajes al mar. En varias ocasiones, Barius, se había acercado con grandes redes llenas de algas marinas hechas jirones pero nunca había hablado con Verena, solamente intercambiaban miradas a modo de saludo.

-Espero que uno de ustedes sea el ganador de estos increíbles juegos- dijo Garut ajeno a todas las miradas del pueblo. Nada podía ser tan triste, tan desesperante, tan sádico como aquello.

El Distrito 4 se despidió de los tributos en un absoluto silencio sintiendo el dolor de sus muertes antes de que realmente ocurrieran.

Verena y Barius, guiados por unos cuantos agentes de la paz y Garut Brisky ingresaron en el Edificio de Justicia mientras que el alcalde tomaba nuevamente el mando del micrófono y leía un discurso enviado desde el Capitolio llamado Tratado de Traición. Los chicos tuvieron suerte de no escucharlo.

El Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 4 era uno de los edificios más lujoso y hermosos que poseían en el pueblo, de las paredes colgaban elaboradas guirnaldas de cemento que representaban los barcos pesqueros y el mar, cardúmenes gigantes de mármol color zafiro formaban columnas y el piso de piedra blanca con pequeños destellos negros le daban al edificio el mejor aspecto del Distrito 4: el mar, la arena y la pesca.

Verena quedó muy impresionada al entrar, procedía de una familia muy pobre y el concepto "darse un lujo" era poder bañarse con agua cocinada. Desde que su padre y su hermano murieron en la guerra el dinero escaso de la familia se había visto muy maltratado.

Barius ya había estado en aquel lugar una vez con su padre, así que intentó no mostrarse deslumbrado ante tanta belleza.

-Señorita Cástil, señor Deetru, aquí podrás hablar con tus parientes antes de que abordemos el tren eléctrico- comentó Garut señalando unas puertas blancas- tiene unos diez minutos con cada visita- dijo sonriendo y se marcho por una de las muchas puertas que poseía el recinto.

Cada chico ingresó en una habitación, Verena no sabía que pensar, sabía que su madre se había desmayado en mitad de la plaza central, no estaba segura de que estuviera en condiciones de volver a verla derrumbarse. Y sus hermanas Vicky y Pouline, las cuales ya habían pasado el límite de edad para ser tributos, Verena estaba segura de que se habrían ofrecido de poder haberlo hecho.

La habitación donde se encontraba era muy pequeña, sin embargo conservaba el mismo estilo que el pasillo principal. Había unos sillones tapizados con felpa color negra y un escritorio pequeño que solo tenía una lámpara.

Juilian Zaar de Cástil, La Tejedor, entró corriendo y se abrazó fuertemente a Verena.

-Mi hija, mi hijita- sollozaba mientras acariciaba repetidamente la cabeza rubia de su hija.

Verena no sabía que hacer para consolar la, nunca había sido la cariñosa de la familia, por otra parte sus hermanas siempre habían estado allí para sofocar el llanto de su madre. Las miro pidiéndoles ayuda. A Vicky le resbalaban lágrimas por las mejillas, Pouline tenía los ojos muy rojos.

La mayor de las tres, Pouline, tomó a su madre que ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie y la arrastro hacía uno de los sillones, mientras tanto Vicky tomaba el rostro de su hermanita de dieciséis años entre sus manos como si aquel gesto pudiera mantenerla con vida.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo hipando- nostras te estaremos apoyando desde aquí- continuó aunque la voz se le había quebrado varias veces- recuerda lo que decía papa.

Verena la abrazó ya que no podía soportar ver a su hermana tan mal.

-No sedas, la suerte esta del otro lado del horizonte pero no por ello te dejes arrastrar por el mar- susurró como por inercia Juilian mientras contemplaba a sus hijas desesperada.

La familia lloró hasta que pasaron los pocos minutos que les quedaban, Pouline no pudo decir ni una palabra a su hermana. Un agente de la paz llamado Coire, conocido por la familia, entró para que las mujeres salieran, por lo visto había otras personas esperando para despedir al primer tributo de los juegos.

Unas cuantas amigas del colegio pasaron al salir su familia, todas le decían lo mismo "_todo estará bien_". Verena estaba segura de que si ellas ocuparan su lugar no estarían diciendole lo mismo.

Ganci Oplistick, su mejor amiga le regaló unos pendientes de bronce que siempre usaba en ocasiones especiales, eran sus joyas más preciadas.

-Estoy segura de que te los confiscaran en el Capitolio, consérvalos hasta llegar allí- dijo mientras le pasaba los pendientes en forma de estrella de mar y la ayudaba a ponérselos.

Ganci no lloró, sabía que su amiga no quería verla así en aquel momento.

Para sorpresa de Verena el propio alcalde Astor Meet la visitó, él solo quería desearle suerte, algo que nadie había hecho hasta el momento, todo estaban seguros de que moriría en la arena. Eso animó a la muchacha ¿Habría hecho lo mismo con el otro tributo?

Por suerte para Verena, al contrario que Barius, ella no tenía ningún novio o persona especial así que al irse el alcalde se quedó sola intentando contener el llanto que había retenido todo ese tiempo y que solo quería soltar cuando estuviese plenamente segura de que nadie entraría por la puerta a molestarla.

Diez minutos después Garut Brisky asomó su nariz puntiaguda.

-Ya es hora de irnos- comentó con voz cantarina arrastrando la "s".

La joven lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo en donde sólo había agentes de la paz, entre ellos Coire, quien le guiño el ojo, que intentaban alejar a un puñado de personas que querían hablar con Barius.

Por lo visto el chico es popular, pensó Verena.

Su compañero tenía el cuerpo muy desarrollado para tener quince años, demasiado musculoso para el gusto de la chica. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol que siempre hacia acto de presencia en el cielo del distrito, sus ojos eran de color miel y tenía unos rizos rojos perfectos. Verena notó que sus cuerpos se parecían tanto como una sardina a un tiburón. Estaba claro para ella que si la supervivencia dependiera de los músculos el ganador sería Barius.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo Garut que había desaparecido por un momento- ¡Tenemos que tomar un tren! Síganme- el acompañante parecía muy alegre de dejar el Distrto 4.

Un coche demasiado largo y negro los esperaba fuera del Edificio de Justicia, ninguno de los dos tributos había visto semejante cosa en su vida, en el distrito solo se conocían barcos y los carros cargados de pescados tirados a fuerza por hombres. Por dentro estaba tapizado con cuero blanco y las ventanas teñidas de negro, había un mini bar a un costado lleno de botellas de colores y tamaños diversos acompañados de tres copas transparentes que según Baruis eran de cristal.

En el coche sólo estaban los dos jóvenes y su acompañante.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querida?- preguntó Garut de repente.

-Sí…- respondió con la voz ronca, había estado tanto tiempo callada que la garganta se le había empastado.

-Estas demasiado paliducha- se justificó Garut- y eres puro hueso- dijo un poco aterrorizado y señalando el frágil cuerpecito de Verena- no te preocupes, en el Capitolio podrás comer tanto que no te cabrá más en la panza- intentó consolar a la chica aunque esta no lo necesitaba, siempre había sido delgada y estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar hambre que el comentario de Garut le resulto extraño.

-Hay mucha gente más flaca que yo en nuestra cuidad- fue lo único que pudo responder para justificar su tamaño sin horrorizar más a su acompañante.

Barius suspiro, a él nunca le había faltado la comida, su padre tenía uno de los mejores barcos pesqueros y siempre recibía una buena paga por los pejerreyes gigantes que pescaba.

Tardaron media hora en llegar a la estación de trenes, ésta se encontraba del otro lado del distrito, muy alejada del Edificio de Justicia.

Cuando bajaron del coche una horda de cámaras y reporteros se encontraba esperándolos, como habían dicho en el mensaje de televisión: todo sería grabado y publicado para que nadie se perdiera ni un detalle de los tributos y los juegos. A Verena le resulto completamente innecesario que la filmaran tan de cerca, su aspecto era deplorable y todas las personas del Capitolio pensarían lo mismo que Garut, que era débil.

Esquivaron a varios reporteros y camarógrafos, Garut les decía que pronto tendrían detalles de las vidas de los tributos para sofocar las preguntas curiosas de los extraños personajes del Capitolio que habían ido a sacar toda la información que podían del Distrito 4.

Las puertas automáticas se cerraron y Verena se pregunto si esa sería la última vez que vería su hogar.


	2. Viaje en el tren eléctrico

**Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**Viaje en el tren eléctrico**

Verena y Barius observaron desde el interior del tren como el Distrito 4 se alejaba rápidamente,el andén, las cámaras, los curiosos y el mar.

No se escuchaba el motor de aquella maquina, solo el suave traqueteo de las vías al pasar que producía una leve vibración en el suelo.

El vagón en donde se encontraban era mucho más impresionante que el Edificio de Justicia. Todo resplandecía. Verena pensó que hasta ella podía brillar en aquel lugar. La muchacha tocó delicadamente el tapiz blanco y celeste que para su sorpresa tenía pequeñas piedritas que destellaban y le daban ese toque de ensueño al vagón. Había unas butacas mullidas de color rojo sangre, ornamentadas con lo que parecían insectos de luz que, como la mayoría de las cosas de la habitación, brillaban; Una mesita ratona de madera completaba el juego de lo que ella creía era un salón de té. Lo único que no concordaba eran las dos puertas corredizas de metal colocadas a los extremos del vagón que comunicaba a éste con el resto del tren.

-¿Qué esperan ahí parados?- les preguntó Garut a los chicos, a él la decoración del lugar le era completamente indiferente- Vamos, síganme, tenemos mucho de que hablar- exclamó y los guió por el tren.

Pasaron por cuatro vagones diferentes antes de llegar al que al acompañante le parecía indicado.

El primer compartimiento por el que caminaron estaba repleto de armarios metálicos uno al lado del otro (las ventanas siquiera se veían) cada mueble tenía muchos cajones muy finos en los que solo podría entrar una fina masa de pizza. Había un estrecho camino entre los armarios por el que continuaron su paso hasta la otra puerta. La segunda habitación era muy pequeña, Verena se pregunto si en realidad era un vagón dividido a la mitad pero cuando llegaron al siguiente tenía el mismo tamaño que el primero en donde se encontraban los sillones rojos, sólo que era un comedor con muchas vitrinas (iguales a las copas del coche) repletas de comida y bajillas de oro, en el centro de la habitación estaba la mesa rodeada de sillas con respaldo muy alto, alguien había colocado un mantel plateado y los cubiertos que destellaban.

Verena se preguntó cuantas personas habría en el tren que se movían completamente en silencio sin que ellos notaran su presencia ¿O serían robots?

Al llegar al cuarto vagón Garut se detuvo y miró complacido el lugar.

-Pedí especialmente que remodelaran un vagón con éste estilo para nosotros- comentó orgulloso de si mismo- siéntense y coman algo- pidió mientras se acercaba a una cómoda, sacó una botella de licor color rosa y se sirvió.

-¿Y donde dormiremos?- preguntó Barios mientras observaba las cortinas de seda que aparentaban ser olas.

La habitación tenía el aspecto de una playa, el suelo era mullido y blancuzco, los asientos de un verde mar y el techo parecía el cielo brillante del Distrito 4. Nuevamente las puertas rompían la atmosfera.

-Oh, no estamos tan lejos del Capítolio como para necesitar dormir mucho- aclaró Brisky llevándose el licor a la nariz para saborear el olor- pero no te preocupes, cada uno tiene un compartimiento entero para descansar y asearse- continuó mirando las manos mugrientas del chico.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de eso ¿Verdad?- consultó Verena esperando que a su acompañante no le importaran sólo las decoraciones.

-No, claro que no pero pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta que deseen, yo intentaré responderlas- siguió sin dejar de sonreírles como si estar frente a ellos fuera el sueño más preciado de su vida- primero que nada los felicito otra vez- continuó y enumeraba con sus alargados dedos pálidos- segundo debemos hablar de los juegos…¿Preguntas?.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- cuestionó al instante Barius.

-No es obvio, luchar y ganar.

-¿Y si perdemos?- quiso saber Verena, aunque intuía la respuesta, no por nada su familia se había despedido de aquella manera de ella.

-No lo se, los asesores del Gobierno quieren que sea una sorpresa- contestó exaltado, él también quería saber lo que pasaría en la arena.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada elocuente y el silencio se prolongó hasta que Garut no lo soportó, no le gustaba las personas cerradas y poco sociables.

-Anímense, todos tienen posibilidades de ganar- miró a Verena, más que nada a su débil figura- necesitan entrenarse, eso es todo- intentando convencer a los jóvenes- hay dos tipos de entrenamiento: lucha y supervivencia…-

-Sí la idea es pelear entre nosotros ¿De que nos serviría la supervivencia?- lo interrumpió Baruis.

-Está previsto que los juegos duren unos cuantos días, quizás unas semanas, no lo se con precisión- insinuó Garut- si no pierden en el primer día tendrán que arreglárselas para sobrevivir en la arena- dijo con dramatismo y abriendo mucho los ojos color lila.

-La arena- susurró la chica- en el video mostraron el desierto y un bosque- Barius asintió dándole la razón.

-Puede ser cualquier tipo de paraje, un valle, un pantano, el desierto, el ártico…los vigilantes se encargan de esas cosas y hasta que los juegos no empiezan nadie sabe a donde los llevarán- explicó el hombre dejando su vaso vacío en una mesita blanca y comenzó a quitarse unos guantes que ninguno de los dos adolescentes había notado.

La joven se encontraba más confundida que cuando había visto la publicidad del Capitolio, tenía ciertas sospechas acerca del final de los juegos y no le gustaban para nada.

La piel pálida que se suponía tenía Garut en realidad era unos finos e indistinguibles guantes de látex que ocultaban el verdadero color de las manos del acompañante. Violeta.

-¿Cómo…?- susurró alarmada mirado las manos del hombre preguntándose si estaba enfermo, algunas veces había visto como los marineros volvían con extrañas manchas púrpuras del océano.

El chico solo podía intentar cerrar su boca del asombro.

-Cirugía de pigmentación local- reveló Garut satisfecho con la perplejidad de sus compañeros de viaje- en el Capitolio es muy común- dijo supuestamente desinteresado- lo olvidaba, cuando lleguemos al Capitolio lo primero que harán es ir con su equipo de preparación- ante las miradas de confusión Garut comprendió que no tenían idea de lo que era aquello- ellos los ayudaran con su imagen, los dejaran esplendidos, quitaran todas esas marcas indeseadas, realzaran su belleza y si quieren podrán pedir alguna cirugía- explicó nuevamente haciendo un ademán con las manos.

Según Verena su acompañante era agradable, muy paciente e intentaba reconfortarlos, aunque creyera que a ellos les encantaban las transformaciones, parecía un niño y por sobre todo comprendió que él no sabía nada acerca de los juegos, sólo lo necesario.

-¿Con que lucharemos en la arena?- preguntó Barius después de la conmoción que le produjo ver las manos de Garut.

Verena también quería hacer esa pregunta pero no se atrevía ya que ella no tenía idea de cómo luchar, su padre nunca le había enseñado ya que le parecía innecesario para una niña.

-No lo se, pero habrá distintos tipos de armas con las que podrán defenderse y atacar- reveló Garut.

¿Habría alguna forma de ganas sin ellas? Se cuestionó la joven. Al instante recordó que era una batalla ¿Cómo se suponía que perderían en aquel juego?

Una campana computarizada sonó en el vagón.

-El almuerzo está servido, chicos- respondió Brisky a las preguntas mudas de éstos al escuchar la melodía acompasada.

La cosecha se había realizado a las dos del medio día, todos los habitantes habían comido, sin embargo eso no evitó que los tributos quisieran seguir comiendo en el viaje.

Verena casi se desmaya al entrar en la habitación del comedor que anteriormente habían visto. Ahora no solo se veía espléndido, si no que estaba abarrotado de gigantes platillos con comida, eran tantos que el personal del tren había puesto mesitas laterales a la mesa para colocar algunas bandejas. El olor a comida caliente era sensacional, diferentes sabores se mezclaban entre sí embriagando los sentidos de los chicos.

Los tres se sentaron, Verena fue la primera en hacerlo, nunca había visto tanta comida junta en su vida. Barius también estaba impresionado.

En el centro de la mesa habían colocado una gran bandeja con un pavo entero dorado rodeado de vegetales asados y champiñones, también había unos cuantos platos con pescados fritos y ahumados, salsas de colores y sopas humeantes, una fondue de queso, tortillas de atún y unas cuantas cestas de pan para acompañar. Por otro lado estaban las bebidas, agua helada, vino, jugos caribeños con pulpa, té frío de jengibre, leche tibia y café.

Verena intentó comer de todos los platos, la fondue le había encantado, pero como le había dicho Garut el estomago se le llenó rápidamente y no le entraba ni un bocado más cuando llegaron los postres.

Cuatro mujeres ataviadas con delantales grises se llevaron los restos sustituyéndolos por tortas de chocolate, pasteles helados con glaseados fabulosos, biscochuelos de vainilla y tarteletas de jalea. Pero algo llamó la atención de la muchacha, las mujeres evitaban fervientemente sus ojos, iban de aquí para allá con la mirada baja, muy poco común de alguien del Capitolio. Se imaginó a una de sus hermanas haciendo ese trabajo, transportando las pesadas bandejas con los restos de comida y decidió no comer nada más, estaba claro que aquellas mujeres eran de algún distrito.

-Ya te vez mucho mejor, la comida te sienta bien, Verena- apuntó el hombre que se había sentado enfrente de los dos tributos y hundía el tenedor en una tarteleta de jalea color verde claro.

La chica intento sonreír.

-Me imagino que ya se conocían ¿No es así?- preguntó Garut queriendo plantar una conversación.

-Sí- dijo Barius- nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces, el negocio familiar de los Cástil es el de reparar las redes de los barcos, son muy buenos- contó mientras se servía un trozo de pastel.

Garut estaba sorprendido, según su criterio reparar redes era trabajo para un robot más que para una familia entera.

-¿Y tu, Barius, a que te dedicas?-.

-Soy marino, mi padre y yo nos especializamos en Pejerreyes y Surubíes- respondió con orgullo.

-¡Oh, el Surubí es de mis favoritos!- exclamó Garut.

Verena no prestó mucha atención a aquella charla, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, además el apetito se le había esfumado al contemplar a las mujeres que transportaban los platos. Tenía ganas de que sus hermanas la abrazaran, así que interrumpió la animada conversación sobre peses de los hombres

-¿En donde esta mi compartimiento?- quiso saber.

-Se encuentra a cinco vagones en esa dirección- contestó apuntando la puerta, con esos dedos violetas, por la que se llegaba a la primera habitación que habían pisado del tren, el salón de té- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó dudoso.

-No, yo puedo ir sola- repuso y se marchó.

Pasó por la pequeña habitación continua al comedor, el vagón lleno de armarios metálicos y el salón de té, una vez que su visión se acostumbraba ya no le parecía tan radiante como al principio. En la siguiente habitación solo había un pasillo que se formaba gracias a una pared de madera del lado izquierdo del vagón, en la mitad habían colocado una puerta. Verena sintió curiosidad por lo que había dentro pero siguió andando hacia el quinto compartimiento que era exactamente igual que el anterior, rápidamente comprendió que eran las habitaciones de Barius y de ella. No dudó en entrar por la puerta situada en medio del pasillo.

La habitación era grande de colores claros, la cama era de una plaza y junto a ella había una mesa de noche con una lámpara, un reloj y un alhájelo de plata. También tenía un armario que cuando lo abrió lo encontró repleto de trajes.

Verena se quitó los pendientes de bronce que le había regalado su amiga Ganci en el Edificio de Justicia y los dejó en el alhájelo, con suerte una de aquellas mujeres los encontraría y los usaría.

Revivir la despedida con sus seres queridos le hizo recordar que tenía un largo rato de llanto pendiente.

Unas cuantas horas después, en las que Verena hubiera preferido dormir, Barius llamó a la puerta, no esperó a que la chica tuviera oportunidad de decir que no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Ya estamos llegando?- preguntó esta resignada a que su compañero le viera los surcos que habían dejado las lagrimas en su cara.

-No, pero Garut quiere que nos reunamos en el salón de té- reconoció el pelirrojo- estuviste llorando- dijo sin basilar.

Verena había notado que a él no le importaba decir la verdad aunque doliera o avergonzara a las personas.

-¿Para qué debemos ir?- espetó con desesperanza.

Barius no respondió, se limitó a mirar a la chica que se restregaba los restos de humedad.

-Para ver la repetición de las cosechas de todos los distritos- dijo al final- Garut quiere que conozcamos a los demás- explicó evitando la palabra tributo.

Ella asintió y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Crees que podamos ganar?- le preguntó él antes de salir por la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta, muy en el fondo Verana sabía que Barius sí tenía chances, era un marinero y manipulaba perfectamente elementos que podían ser tomados por armas.

-Vamos- propuso Barius, no quería quedarse a solas con su compañera.

Garut quería hablarles de un par de detalles que se había olvidado de mencionar como el desfile de carruajes que se haría al día siguiente cuando todos los tributos llegaran al Capitolio para presentarlos ante todo el Estado y la entrevista que les haría Shorán Netrek a cada tributo en una noche de gala.

Verena gruñó ante las noticias, eso significaba nada menos que más gente evaluándola, prestando atención a sus errores y debilidades.

Una de las ventanas del tren se había transformado en televisión antes de que ellos abordaran el salón de té.

Los dos se impresionaron al ver a los demás competidores, más que nada sobresalían del montón, los dos del Distrito 1, eran tan grandes como las redes que Verena debía reparar; la chica del Distrito 2, llevaba el pelo rapado y tenía músculos; los tributos del Distrito 7 y el chico del Distrito 12, la mayoría de ellos se caracterizaban por ser gigantes o musculosos, pero este último quedó grabado en la memoria de la chica por su expresión de resentimiento y odio que expresaba frente a las cámaras.

Verena esperaba haber causado alguna impresión decente a los demás tributos.

-¡Seguro los estilistas los dejaran increíbles para la presentación de mañana!- gritaba Garut mientras aplaudía al televiso/ventana.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro cuando unas luces muy intensas comenzaron a adentrarse en el compartimiento de Verena. Llevaban viajando seis horas aproximadamente y hasta el momento no habían visto señales de vida humana más que la del tren eléctrico.

El Capitolio era impresionante, nada que ver al Distrito 4 ni a ningún otro que hubiesen visto en la pantalla del salón de té. Los edificios se elevaban hasta el cielo con intermitentes luces de colores encendidas, las autopistas eran interminables y los coches que las circulaban viajaban a una gran velocidad convirtiendo a la noche en una lluvia de colores.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de contemplar el paisaje ya que el tren se adentro en un gran túnel.

Lo siguiente de lo que Verena fue conciente es que una masa de gente la admiraba por las ventanas del tren que reducía la velocidad, los vítores de su llegada recorrían la estación y mucha gente la observaba.


	3. Presentando a los Tributos

**Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**Presentando a los Tributos**

Al bajar del tren eléctrico un grupo de agentes de la paz les abren el paso entre la multitud de fanáticos que estiran los brazos para poder tocarlos. Todos llevaban las manos de distintos colores (rosa chillón, azul, verde árbol, anaranjado, negro carbón y amarillo) menos el color carne.

El Centro de Renovación se encontraba del otro lado la estación. Guiados por la guardia de agentes no se detuvieron en ningún lugar hasta llegar allí. Barius estaba fascinado y saludaba a las personas que gritaban a su alrededor. Verena no podía decir nada, se le había resecado la boca al ver a todas esas personas emocionadas con su presencia, eran tan extraños.

Para tener ese nombre el Centro de Renovación no era muy innovador, las paredes eran blancas como la nieve, no había detalles de cristal o piedras preciosas siquiera un cuadro, sólo la blancura que casi los dejaba ciegos al ingresar. No había puertas.

Una mujer alta de piel pálida (los chicos se preguntaron si realmente era su piel) y pelo gris recogido en un rodete muy tenso, los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, sus dientes eran de color fluor, por lo demás era totalmente normal. Llevaba un traje rosado con un par de perlas incrustadas como botones.

-¡Bienvenidos al Centro de Renovación!- saludó con un acento extraño, pausado y pegadizo- mi nombre es Eteth Princ y voy a ser su guía por el establecimiento- se presentó y comenzó a caminar hacía una de las paredes.

Verena estuvo a punto de avisarle que se chocaría con el mármol sin embargo éste se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno dejando un gran arco para que pudieran pasar. Los dos chicos la siguieron presurosos e intentando que la pared no se cerrara mientras pasaban.

Se encontraron en un largo vestíbulo, también blanco pero con puertas grises y un ascensor al final del pasillo.

-He aquí las habitaciones en donde su grupo de preparación los renovara antes de ver a sus estilista- dijo Eteth señalando las puertas- Cada uno tiene un espacio diferente e intimo para hablar con su grupo y embellecerse- continuó hablando la mujer- como ustedes fueron unos de los primeros tributos en llegar al Capitolio recién mañana comenzaran con su renovación…-

-¿Mañana?- cuestionó Garut, los chicos siquiera habían notado su presencia- me habían dicho que la empezarían hoy mismo-.

-Hubo un cambio de planes cuando llegaron los tributos del Districo 2- explicó la guía- los Vigilantes quieren que todos los niños se encuentren en el centro cuando comencemos su renovación, así que tendrán que esperar a los del Distrito 12, son los último en llegar- concluyó con su voz pegajosa y continuó caminado hacía el ascensor.

Garut soltó un suspiro de enojo, estaba indignado.

El ascensor era gris así que Verena pudo descansar sus ojos ya que la luz era menos intensa. Subieron un piso y las puertas se volvieron a abrir. El lugar no era tan tétrico como el piso inferior tenía sillones verde lima, mesitas con comida y una gran alfombra gris brillante que recorría la mayor parte del suelo pero por sobre todo aquello había unas cuantas personas. La chica los reconoció al segundo, eran los tributos que habían demorado menos tiempo en llegar, encontró a los dos gigantes del Distrit la tributo rapada del 2 pero no reconoció a los cinco restantes.

-Kare y Desma del Distrito 1- señaló Eteth- Lutherin y Prida, Distrito 2; Marco y Ween del Distrito 3 y por último los tributos del Distrito 5, Chaster y Rose, llegaron media hora antes que ustedes- dijo al terminar de presentarlos.

El chico del Distrito 3 ni se fijo en los recién llegados, miraba atentamente al techo como si esperara que se abriera, su compañera le dio un codazo en las costillas. Los dos chicos del Distrito 5 tenían la mismas contextura, eran pequeños y flacos, uno de ellos, intuyó Verena, debía tener doce años.

-Ellos son los tributos del Distrito 4- habló Garut- Barius y Verena- los presentó sonriendo, era una suerte que él no tuviera los dientes de colores.

La chica no se había dado cuenta de lo fea que era Desma, las cámaras de su distrito no la habían enfocado del todo, su cuerpo era el de un hombre y poseía una corpulencia tal que perdía todo el feminismo que intentaba darle el vestido que llevaba puesto. Al ver a los demás participantes tuvo que darle la razón a Garut, era puro hueso comparada con ellos, Barius encajaba mucho mejor con los del Distrit que junto ella.

Barius se quedó congelado al ver a la chica del Distrito 3, era hermosa, todo lo contrario a Desma. Pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes, tenía algunas pecas en la cara pero eso la hacía mucho más bonita.

-Hemos preparado unas cuantas habitaciones para los tributos que llegaron hoy- tomó la palabra Eteth luego de un marcado silencio- síganme, les mostrare las suyas- y comenzó a caminar hacía otra pared, esta vez nadie se sorprendió cuando el arco se abrió de golpe.

Ingresaron en otro pasillo, no tan extenso como el del piso inferior, mucho más estrecho y con muchas menos puertas, todas de color manteca y marcadas, precariamente, con un número diferente cada una. Eteth los llevó hasta el portal que tenía un 4.

-Aquí es, hay espacio suficiente para los dos tributos y su acompañante- sonrió a Garut- mañana, cuando sea hora de la renovación se lo comunicaremos por los altavoces- dijo señalando unos pequeños aparatos negros que colgaban en el techo.

-Por lo menos saben como hacer organizaciones de emergencia- masculló Garut un poco más animado.

La mujer hizo caso omiso al comentario.

-Espero que disfruten su estancia en el Centro de Renovación, si necesitan algo, solo pídanlo- miró a los chicos una última vez y se marchó por la pared.

-Entren, necesitan un baño, deben estar más presentable para cuando volvamos al vestíbulo con todos los tributos- ordenó Garut y los metió dentro de la puerta con el número 4.

Las habitaciones eran más pequeñas que las del tren pero como Verena había vivido toda su vida en una pocilga con menos de dos espacios para toda su familia le resultó un lujo más.

Como había dicho Garut tomó una ducha y se desprendió de los granos de arena que tenía enterrados en el cuero cabelludo desde que había nacido, la sal de su piel y la tierra que había juntado durante años, los baños eran todo un privilegio en su casa. Cuando estuvo lista se encontró con su acompañante en medio de la sala, éste estaba leyendo muy animadamente un alargado folleto morado, también había cambiado su atuendo de la cosecha por un traje azul zafiro, sus manos seguían violetas.

-Es increíble lo rápido que cambia la moda en estos días, ahora ofrecen un cambio de pigmentación total ¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó a Verena como si ésta supiese de lo que estaba hablando.

-Increíble- dijo no muy convencional- ¿por qué debemos juntarnos con los demás tributos?- quiso saber mientras se sentaba al lado del acompañante del Distrito 4.

-Es muy importante establecer alianzas antes de comenzar cualquier juego, eso lo sabe todo el mundo- contestó él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Verena pensó un buen rato, hasta que Barius se presentó en la sala. ¿Quién podría ser aliado suyo? Mejor dicho ¿Quién querría ser aliado suyo? No tenía nada de especial, lo único que sabía hacer era reparar redes de pesca, no poseía unos cuantos músculos como parar ser intimidante a la hora de luchar ni tampoco era muy astuta. Estaba claro que los tributos del salón principal ya le llevaban ventaja.

-¿Podemos pedir comida?- preguntó Barius sacando a la chica de su ensueño.

-¿Pero que pregunta es esa? Claro que pueden, mira, aquí tienes un menú- se sobresaltó Garut como si el chico fuese un extraterrestre y le pasó uno de los folletos morados.

-Garut- llamó Venera- ¿Qué es el desfile de carruajes?

-Eso mismo, un desfile de carruajes- contestó sin levantar la vista de papel.

-No lo entiendo ¿En dónde entramos nosotros?- volvió a preguntar.

-Pues en los carruajes, así es como los presentarán a la sociedad del Capitolio, aunque la mayoría sabemos quienes son por las cosechas, ésta presentación es mucho más formal- respondió- es entonces donde entran en acción sus estilistas, ellos tiene preparados los atuendos que deben llevar mañana y la noche de la entrevista con Shorán Netrek- decía alegremente.

La chica rogó que no tuviera que vestirse como las personas que los habían recibido en el tren.

-Lo olvidaba- a ninguno de los dos chicos le resultó extraño, su acompañante era muy risueño y olvidaba cosas importantes en un periquete- deben dar una muy buena impresión en la presentación inaugural, habrá muchos patrocinadores allí- indicó.

-¿Patrocinadores?- cuestiono Barius como si le estuviese hablando en otra lengua.

-Sí, ellos les enviarán regalos cuando estén en al arena…

-¿Qué tipo de regalos?

-Comida, agua, no lo se, cualquier cosa…aunque a medida que el juego progresa los regalos son más caros, por eso necesitan muchos patrocinadores, deben gustarles y que mejor ocasión para hacerlo que en la presentación inaugural- concluyó preguntándole a los chicos.

Verena y Barius se miraron asustados ¿Cómo se suponía que debías gustarle a una persona del Capitolio?

A esta altura del partido lo único que compartían entre ellos eran esas miradas, sólo habían hablado una vez durante el viaje y en el Distrito 4 Verena sólo había visto al chico en un par de ocasiones: al volver él del mar con su padre, en la playa cuando ella intentaba pescar algo con su hermana Vicky (éste se había reído al verlas), en el negocio familiar de la chica y muy escasamente en la escuela. Estaba muy claro que no le caía muy bien Barius pero si quería llegar lejos en aquel juego tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por llamar su atención o la de algún otro tributo gigante.

Verena pensó en su padre mientras transcurría la tarde, se había negado a compartir la sala principal con los demás tributos, no quería conocer más gente. Pensó en lo que su progenitor le diría si supiera que estaba participando en los Juegos del Hambre, seguramente tendría la misma expresión que su madre sin embargo no se habría desmayado en medio de la plaza del distrito.

Aunque Verena no sabía por que Juilian había actuado de tal manera intuía que nada de aquello podía ser bueno, pero por primera vez su familia sería reconocida, ganara o no, muchos la recordarían como la primer tributo del Distrito 4, eso animó a la joven antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, por que sí, solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que había salido escogida en la cosecha, se despertó con un radiante Sol en su ventana, desayunó escuchando los comentarios que hacían Garut y Barius sobre los otros tributos:

-Kare, Desma, Prida y ese gigante del Distrito 7 son puro músculo, no creo que sean muy inteligentes- opinaba el chico.

-Los del Distrito 3, 5 y 8 parecen muy vulnerables- comentó el acompañante.

-Es cierto- razonó su interlocutor- aunque son pequeños podrían escapar fácilmente…

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, Barius- dijo enfadada Verena al escucharlos, por un lado tenían cierta razón pero ella se encontraba en la misma situación- Quien sabe, talvez no necesitas músculos para ganar el juego- espetó mirando los fornidos brazos del muchacho.

Los dos se miraron recelosos.

-Mmm, es cierto…- apuntó Garut con un ineficaz intento de apaciguarlos- Por cierto, mañana por la mañana comenzaran los entrenamientos- dijo atrayendo la atención de Barius.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- gritó éste.

-Sus comportamientos me perturban y me hacen olvidar cosas- los culpó.

-Compra una agenda- apuntó Verena, si podía teñirse las manos de color violeta seguro tenía dinero suficiente para tener una.

-Siempre las pierdo, prefiero ejercitar mi cerebro- contestó y la chica pensó que aquel había sido el primer comentario brillante de Garut.

-Como decía, son tres días de entrenamiento, ustedes entrenaran con lo que quieran mientras que aparezca en el programa- explicó mientras se servia un segundo plato de cereales- luego tendrán una cita privado con los Vigilantes en los que les demostraran lo que son capaces de hacer y , en base a lo que hagan, ellos les darán un puntaje del uno al doce- reveló.

-¿Para que nos sirve el puntaje?- inquirió ella.

-¿Para ganar?- preguntó su compañero.

-Hay posibilidades de que los que reciban mayor puntaje ganen pero, como antes decía Verena, las apariencias engañan- contestó gustoso de que le hicieran tantas preguntas- por sobre todo, sirve para ganar patrocinadores-.

-Ósea, todo es en base a los patrocinadores- pensó en voz alta Verena.

-Y en que ustedes tengan chances de ganar- agregó Garut.

Los doce tributos ya se encontraban en el Centro de Renovación cuando una voz de mujer (Verena estaba segura que era la de Eteth) dio la orden de ir al vestíbulo inferior a encontrarse con los grupos de preparación.

Acompañados por los distintos representantes de Capitolio los tributos de todos los distritos llegaron a la planta baja del Centro de Renovación y se metieron en la habitación que les correspondía. Verena estaba muy aliviada de no tener que compartir otro cuarto con Barius aunque todo ese consuelo se esfumó al ver a las tres hombres que iban a renovarla: dos eran idénticos, sus manos, igual que las de Garut, eran de colores solo que tenían lunares, uno se llamaba Luhs y el otro Shul (Verena se dio cuenta poco tiempo después que los nombres eran los mismos si los decía del revés, los padres de esas personas debían estar locos) y llevaban los monos quirúrgicos a juego; el tercero tenía el pelo rizado dorados, con mucho brillo artificial en toda su cara pero sus manos estaban intactas. La chica no recordaba el nombre de éste último.

Le quitaron toda la suciedad que ni las duchas del centro había podido desprender, fue un trabajo arduo y lento, también le quitaron el bello que llevaba acumulando con el correr de los años, perfeccionaron su rostro hasta lo que ellos llamaron belleza cero, esculpieron sus pies, rodillas, manos y codos con piedras pómez, alisaron sus uñas y las pulieron con una máquina que ella nunca había visto en su vida.

Pasaron mucho tiempo peleando con su cabello, al final lo embebieron en una sustancia asquerosa y verde sin embargo cuando se la quitaron, el pelo de la chica parecía haber renacido desde la raíz hasta la punta era brillante, sedoso y se marcaban unos rizos perfectos.

Al verse al espejo casi no se reconocía, con lo único que los estilista no pudieron fue su delgadez, las costillas todavía se le notaban bajo el pecho y su clavícula formaba un pozo sin fondo junto con sus hombros.

-Mientras estés alojada en el Capitolio come todo lo que puedas, te veras mucha más guapa con unos kilitos demás, así pareces anoréxica, pero todas las chicas se morirían por tener tu cuerpo- recomendó Shul.

-No digas tonterías, así está perfecta- reprochó el muchacho de rizos.

-Claro que está perfecta, tiene el mejor grupo de preparación de todos ¿No es así querida?- dijo Luhs.

La verdad, eran un trío explosivo y muy dedicado a tu trabajo, a Verena le terminaron gustando a pesar de haber tenido que desnudarse frente a ellos.

-Seguro- respondió y se los terminó ganando con una sonrisa lo suficientemente sincera.

-Coriña hará de ti una gran estrella- susurró Luhs antes de dejarla sola en la habitación mientras esperaba a su estilista.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Coriña, como la había llamado el hermano de Shul, atravesara la puerta gris: era una mujer imponente, de cuerpo esbelto y tostado, ojos negros y mandíbula cuadrada. Era hermosa pero las modas de Capitolio la arruinaban, en el rostro tenía unos cuantos tatuajes que desfiguraban sus labios y pómulos. A Verena le dio un escalofrío al verla.

-Así que tu eres mi tributo- dijo la mujer- veremos que haré contigo- se respondió a si misma y la niña tragó en secó.

Una hora después Verena se había convertido en la viva imagen de una sirena, a pesar de la desconfianza que le tenía a Coriña al principio, estaba convencida de que su traje era fabuloso.

Llevaba un vestido largo de seda calor azul marino con perlas incrustadas alrededor, caía de tal manera que parecía recién salida del agua, en su vientre el atuendo se abría y dejaba a relucir la piel pálida sin que se notaran los huesos salientes de sus costillas, unos guantes a juego que le llegan hasta la mitad de los brazos brillaban con lentejuelas del color del mar y su pelo era tan fabuloso como todo el traje, Coriña había colocado una estrella de mar echa de rubíes que resaltaba en su pelo dorado.

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Gracias Coriña!- gritó al verse en el espejo y casi le da un abrazo a la estilista, no lo hizo por que no quería arruinar el maquillaje.

-Lo se, yo misma lo diseñe- comentó muy pagada de sí misma- ahora corre, tenemos que ir al subsuelo del centro, allí están los carruajes y estamos retrazadas- anunció Coriña tomando a Verena de la mano y saliendo del cuarto de renovación.

Barius estaba despampanante, su atuendo cumplía el rol de un marinero, habían hecho unos cortes en las mangas de la camisa para dejar a relucir sus músculos y su cabello rojo parecía fuego y por extraño que parezca hacía juego con la estrella de rubíes de su compañera.

El carruaje de los tributos del Distrito 4 era azul oscuro y los cuatro caballos, seguramente alterados genéticamente, que tiraban de él color zafiro relinchaban pidiendo atención.

-Estas muy bonita- le dijo Barius al verla, era verdad pero ella rápidamente entendió que lo decía para enmendar la reñida que habían tenido por la mañana.

-Igualmente tú- contestó intentando no sonar enfadada.

-¡Mis chicos, se ven geniales!- Sonrió Garut al verlos y los metió en el carruaje- suban, suban, ustedes son los cuartos en salir- dijo aunque los dos ya lo habían supuesto.

El himno de Panem se escuchó por entre los muros y una de las paredes del Centro de Renovación casi desaparece por completo para dejar pasar a los carruajes.

Las calles de la cuidad estaban atestadas de gente que chillaba de emoción al ver salir cada carro, cuando Verena surgió a la superficie escuchó a muchos gritarle _sirena_, _diosa del océano_ o _mujer de los mares_. Muchos hombres quedaron eclipsados con su belleza y no pudieron parar de mirarla y de lanzarle rosas. Verena no podía creerlo era la primera vez que se había sentido tan especial y todo gracias al Capitolio.

Los carruajes anduvieron por las calles llenas de fanáticos que no paraban de gritar y mirar deslumbrados a los tributos, hasta llegar al Circulo de la Cuidad, en donde se detuvieron.

Los chicos bajaron, Barius ayudo amablemente a Verena ya que ésta tenía unos problemas con su vestido y las escaleras del carro, y se dirigieron a un estrado en donde se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido de negro con el pelo castaño claro algo canoso que los recibía sonrientes. Era el presidente del Capitolio, Snow.

-¡Bienvenidos, Tributos, y gracias por colaborar con los primeros Juegos del Hambre!-.

* * *

**Nuestro querido Snow, no pude resistir la tentación de hacerlo presente!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Scarlet!**


	4. El Centro de Entrenamiento

**Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**El Centro de Entrenamiento**

El gran edificio en donde habían construido la tarima se llamaba Centro de Entrenamiento, Verena dedujo, antes de saber su nombre, que allí harían los entrenamientos de los que Garut había hablado con Barius. Por fuera tenía un aspecto cerrado, como el de una cárcel, las paredes no se abrían como en el Centro de Renovación, había puertas metálicas gigantes por las que entraron los tributos con sus acompañantes y, a excepción de la planta inferior, los pisos del edificio poseían cristal plateado el cual no dejaba ver el interior desde fuera.

Por dentro era muy distinto.

Saltaba a la vista que los diseñadores de aquel lugar habían querido resaltar los mejores aspectos del Capitolio, cada pocos pasos se encontraba un lujo diferente, desde cuadros con marco de oro a esqueletos prehistóricos en miniatura de dinosaurios que colgaban del cielo raso y objetos de alta tecnología.

Había muchos ascensores en la planta baja. En el que ingresaron Barius, Verena y Garut solo alcanzaba las primeras doce plantas, aunque el acompañante les mencionó que había veinte.

Era de esperarse que a ellos les asignaran el piso cuatro de los doce que marcaba el ascensor.

Cada uno poseía un gran y cómodo cuarto con baño incluido lleno de curiosidades y botones que Verena quiso descubrir que hacía al tiempo que los encontraba, el que más le llamó la atención fue uno ubicado dentro de un florero y bajo el agua.

Luego de deshacerse de las prendas y el maquillaje del desfile inaugural, la joven se vistió con un agradable traje gris que había en el gigantesco armario de su habitación y se dirigió al salón del piso en donde cenaría con Garut, Barius, el estilista de éste y Coriña y verían la repetición del suceso con carruajes por televisión.

Se preguntaba si sus hermanas la habían visto deslumbrante con aquel vestido de sirena ¿Podría quedarse con él?

El estilista de Barius se llamaba Horce y era la persona más pequeña que Verena hubiese visto en su vida.

Un gran banquete los esperaba en el comedor, la mesa estaba llena de platillos (muy parecido al almuerzo en el tren eléctrico) con frutas, vegetales, carnes rojas, blancas y doradas, guarniciones de arroz salvaje, batatas asadas y panes con formas extrañas, Verena supo reconocer el pan en forma de pez y con mucha sal del Distrito 4. En el centro de la mesa había un gran jarrón lleno de flores exóticas con un olor inconfundible a bosque.

-¡Fue sensacional!- gritó Garut al verlos entrar- los dos estaban hermosos y el diseño de tu vestido…- no pudo seguir hablado por que parecía contener las lagrimas de excitación.

-Seguramente causaron una gran impresión a los patrocinadores- comentó Horce mientras se sentaban a comer- no como los del Distrito 12 ¿Vieron esos quimonos de minero?- agregó desdeñoso.

-Sí, espantosos- afirmó Coriña dándole la razón- tendrán problemas para conseguir patrocinadores con los estilistas que les tocaron- señaló apenada.

-Me gusto el traje del la chica del Distrito 3, aunque no entendí lo que era- dijo Barius.

-Era un circuito electrónico- explicó la estilista- su distrito construye muchas de las tecnologías que tenemos en el Capitolio.

Verena intentó recordar a los demás tributos en el desfile pero no les había prestado mucha atención, había estado demasiado deslumbrada con la reacción de la gente y su brillantez.

Cuando terminaron la cena la pantalla gigante, colocada en el salón junto a unos cuantos juegos de sillones, se encendió sola dando una presentación en la que un hombre y una mujer comentaban acerca de la apertura, deteniéndose en cada carro para analizar a los tributos y sus trajes.

Se sentaron a escuchar atentos los comentarios.

Los del Distrito 1 eran los mejores según las encuestas, sus trajes los habían hecho brillar como si hubiesen estado envueltos en resplandor. Prida y Lutherin, del Distrito 2, eran reconocidos al instante por sus cabezas rapadas y trajes de agentes de la paz confeccionados con brillos, su expresión era intimidante y habían sido muy aclamados por el público. Verena y Barius también fueron bien recibidos, el traje de sirena y el de marinero habían causado furor entre los amantes del mar y las fantasías acuáticas.

Por el contrarío lo tributos del Distrito 7, 8 y 12 habían sido los peores. Sus trajes eran toscos y opacos, representaban perfectamente a sus ciudades, sin embargo eran poca cosa para las personas el Capitolio. Los comentaristas los ridiculizaban. Coriña tenía razón acerca de los problemas que tendrían para conseguir patrocinadores.

Verena no podía dejar de ver las imágenes de su entrada en carruaje, no se reconocía en aquel traje, lo que más le impresionaba era como su grupo de renovación había controlado su delgadez, no se le notaba ni un hueso sobresaliente, aunque la comida que le ofrecían en el Capitolio estaba surtiendo efecto en sus cuerpo, solo había pasado dos días en la cuidad y ya se sentía mucho mejor, la barriga no le dolía y su palidez enfermiza había desaparecido casi por completo. Sin embargo faltarían unos cuantos platos más de comida para hacer desaparecer los huecos de sus costillas.

-Será mejor que vayan a acostarse, mañana les espera el primer entrenamiento- dijo Garut aplaudiendo para que los chicos cumplan su orden.

Estaban tan cansados que no pusieron objeción, el atracón y el día entero yendo de aquí para allá los había fatigado.

-Buenas noches- saludó Verena a los estilistas y le devolvieron el saludo.

La chica creía que no podría dormirse por los nervios que le causaba el despertar del mañana, no sabía que haría en el entrenamiento, no sabía manejar ningún arma, siquiera un mísero cuchillo. Se imaginó que Prida era capaz de lanzar cosas a diestras y siniestras: lanzas, lazos, dagas, espadas, lo que fuere. Los brazos de aquella chica eran muy poderosos, no solo se alimentaba bien, si no que estaba preparada para hacer lo que fuere con ellos. Los gigantes del Distrito 1 podían aplastarla en cuestión de segundos y hasta Barius la superaba por sobre manera con los punzones, lanzas y redes.

¿Qué haría?

Esa noche tuvo muchas pesadillas. Garut la perseguía en carruaje con múltiples manos de colores por el Centro de Renovación, el cual tenía paredes hechas de personas que gritaban incoherencias. Llegaba a su habitación y encontraba a Coriña resplandeciente como el traje de los tributos del Distrito 1 con un sable bifurcado esperando ser usado, pero ella no sabía manejarlo entonces Barius se lo quitaba y le cortaba las manos, sus manos, de un color negro podrido.

Verena se despertó empapada en sudor, todavía no había amanecido y seguía cansada aunque ya no podía dormir, aquel sueño la había alterado lo suficiente para sentir el repetitivo palpito de su corazón en los oídos.

Dio vueltas por la habitación durante gran parte de la madrugada, descubrió que muchos botones eran para pedir comida, no le importó seguir comiendo, la mantendría relajada el saber que estaba recuperando fuerzas con cada bocado.

Cuando visualizó la débil luz en el horizonte de Panem que alumbraba su ventana se sentó en el suelo de alfombra a contemplar el amanecer. En el Distrito 4 debía despertarse muy temprano para comenzar a trabajar así que siempre podía ver al Sol ascender desde el mar hasta la copa del cielo. Antes de la guerra, cuando su familia tenía más dinero, su padre la llevaba con sus hermanos a pasear en la pequeña embarcación que poseían solo para poder contemplar el espectáculo en familia.

-Ahora es muy distinto- pensó Verena en voz alta- soy yo sola… y ni siquiera en el Distrito 4- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, extrañaba tanto a su familia que contemplar el amanecer sola le hacía daño.

Entonces se puso de pie con convicción tocó el botón más próximo a la ventana y esta se opaco con una cortina negra.

Garut no les había dicho como se perdía en esta clase de juegos pero Verena ya se lo había imaginado de muchas formas, el hecho de tener que practicar con lanzas, cuchillos y espadas le decía todo. Solo habría un ganador, probablemente no fuera ella, que desataría una matanza en la arena o donde sea que los llevaran. La única posibilidad que tenía era la de esconderse y esperar a la muerte, pero eso no era lo que le habían enseñado, ella debía pelear, tal vez no con fuerza si no con astucia.

Cuando el Sol estuvo a la mitad del cielo Coriña llamo a la puerta de su habitación. Verena ya se había bañado y su estilista le traía la ropa que debía ponerse para asistir al entrenamiento. Era un conjunto de algodón azul que detrás tenía cocido el número 4 y su nombre, cuando se lo puso la chica se sintió cómoda era una tela bastante elástica.

-Será mejor que comas algo antes de irte, todavía estas muy flacucha- opinó Coriña cuando se estaba cambiando. Verena ya no tenía vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo con ella al lado.

En el comedor se encontró con Barius, llevaba un conjunto igual al suyo solo que con su nombre y de talla cuatro veces más grande.

El chico siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañera, estaba engullendo un gran tazón de cereales con leche mientras miraba, junto a Garut, un anuncio televisivo de las encuestas de los juegos. Al parecer sus músculos habían resaltado en el desfile de carruajes.

Verena intento no suspirar al verlo, era imposible que llevaran una relación sin altibajos, un día se compadecían y al otro no podía ni verlo. Este era un día de los malos, más que nada por que la fuerza del chico destacaría más que sus débiles brazos.

-¡Por fin llegas!- exclamó Garut al verla entrar con Coriña- le estaba comentando a Barius los distintos entrenamientos que pueden tomas hoy- dijo alegremente.

Verena lo miro sin ganas pero escucho lo que le decía.

-Primero: hay dos tipos, creo que ya se los había dicho, supervivencia y ataque- explico haciendo gestos con las manos violetas- dentro de lo que es supervivencia pueden aprender a hacer trampas, camuflaje, reconocimiento de plantas venenosas y curativas, nudos…-

-¿Nudos?- lo interrumpió Verena sorprendida- ¿Para que nos serviría eso?

-No lo se, supongo que es útil para hacer trampas- supuso el acompañante- y dentro de lo que es ataque pueden aprender a usar cuchillos, lanzas, arcos, lazos, espadas, guadañas, lo que sea que vean- termino de explicar.

-Genial- sonrió Barius al escuchar todas las armas que podía utilizar.

Su compañera, en cambio, tragó saliva.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Gaurt los acompaño a un ascensor diferente al que habían tomado la noche anterior. Este solo tenía un botón que rezaba Centro de Entrenamiento, subsuelo. A Verena no le gustó la idea de tener que estar bajo tierra.

Fueron una de las primeras parejas en llegar al lugar, era enorme casi tan grande como el recinto en donde habían montado a los carruajes, en el ala este de la sala estaban colgadas cualquier tipo de armas, muchas clases de cuchillos, dagas, lanzas, punzones, arcos, pesas y masas; en el centro habían montado un circuito de entrenamiento con redes para escalar, tubos por donde arrastrarse, colchonetas por si caían y montones de artilugios para esquivar. Del otro lado se encontraban unas cuantas mesas con sogas, pinturas, plantas, piedras y troncos secos. El Centro de Entrenamiento también contaba con una tarima en donde unas veinte personas charlaban sin notar a los chicos que llegaban de los ascensores.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le preguntó Verena a su compañero.

-Los Vigilantes, Garut me hablo de ellos, son los que diseñan la arena- respondió gustoso- ellos nos evaluaran para ponernos un puntaje.

-Gracias- se atrevió a decir la chica. Barius frunció el ceño extrañado por el agradecimiento.

Cuando todos los tributos estuvieron en el centro un hombre se les acerco.

-Buenos días Tributos, me llamo Foster y seré su jefe de entrenamiento- se presentó el muchacho fornido.

Les explicó lo mismo que Garut les había dicho en el desayuno solo que con más detalles. Los puestos de entrenamientos tenían horarios, media hora cada uno, así los chicos podían probar todo lo que pudieran. Estaba estrictamente prohibido luchar entre ellos.

Por supuesto, cuando los Tributos se comenzaron a repartir por el salón, la mayoría recayeron en las armas del ala este. Verena observó como Barius se unía a los del Distrito 1, 2, 7 y 12 y tomaba uno de los punzones, lo manejaba a la perfección. Siete Tributos se habían arriesgado a entrar en el circuito de entrenamiento y luchaban con las redes para poder escalar. Mientras tanto, los pocos que quedaban, se resignaban a las tácticas de supervivencia.

Verena se unió a los chicos del Distrito 3 en el puesto de plantas curativas y venenosas, no le resultó muy complicado ya que muchas veces se había cortado con la escama, atorada en las redes que confeccionaba, de algún pez medio venenoso y había tenido que atenderse sola, y como no podían pagarse un medico tuvo que aprender a la fuerza a reconocer las plantas curativas de su destrito, muchas eran algas.

Era difícil concentrarse en lo que decía el experto ya que el ruido que hacían los cuchillos al clavarse en las maderas y los gritos que soltaban cuando le acertaban al blanco los Tributos que practicaban con armas eran ensordecedores.

-Idiotas- susurro la chica del Distrito 3. Verena miro su nombre en la parte de atrás de su conjunto, que al igual que el de ella era azul. Se llamaba Ween.

-No te preocupes se mataran entre ellos- dijo su compañeros para calmarla, se había puesto colorada de rabia.

-Espero que tengas razón- comento Verena al chico de complexión larguirucha.

-Casi siempre la tengo, me llamo Marco- se presentó tendiéndole la mano- y ella es Ween.

-Verena- dijo correspondiendo al saludo.

-Oh, si la sirena- la reconoció Ween con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz- disculpa, no estoy de buen humor hoy- se excusó al instante.

Verena pensó en que tenía algún trastorno de personalidad pero después de ello no volvió a dirigirle la palabra así que no pudo saberlo.

-¿Y tu compañero?- preguntó Marco que se había acercado más a ella.

-Con los idiotas- susurró y frunció el labio para dar a entender que no era muy amiga de Barius.

-Por lo menos sabes que uno de ellos no podrá matarte, eso es bueno- comentó el chico dejándola perpleja, nunca había pensado en eso.

Durante la siguiente media hora, que la dedico a nudos, meditó sobre lo que Marco le había dicho. No era necesario que se concentrara mucho en hacer los nudos ya que era una experta, mucho más que Barius, así que pensó en que pasaría si al final quedaban ellos dos, estaba claro que era una posibilidad muy remota, pero ¿Y si sucedía? ¿Sería lo suficiente valiente para matar al chico de su mismo distrito? Sabía la respuesta.

A las doce llamaron a los Tributos a comer, mientras entrenaban unas personas parecidas a las mujeres del tren eléctrico colocaron unas cuantas mesas con platillos humeantes en ellas. Verena no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que el olor del pescado asaco le removió el estomago. Para entonces ya había pasado por los puestos de trampas, nudos y plantas; había probado la mitad de los puntos de supervivencia, siquiera se había acercado al circuito de entrenamiento y mucho menos tocado un arma.

Los Vigilantes los habían observado de a momentos, mayormente a los que usaban cosas punzantes y filosas, pero cuando había llegado su comida no les prestaron más atención.

Los del Distrit llamaron a Barius, al chico del Distrito 7 y al del 12 a comer con ellos pero este último rechazó la oferta y se sentó con su compañera lo más alejado de ellos posible. Por otro lado Verena se acomodo junto a Marco y Ween que parecía haber perdido la agresividad al ver la comida.

-Ya deben estar armando una estrategia- escuchó la chica decir a uno de los del Distrito 9 que se sentó cerca suyo y miraba con amargura a los Tributos de los primeros distritos.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos la nuestra?- le preguntó Marco que también lo había oído.

* * *

**Ya empezamos a conocer a otros Tributooos! se ve que no se rinden fácilmente y quieren pelear.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Hasta la vista, Scarlet!**


	5. Cita con los Vigilantes

**Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**Cita con los Vigilantes**

Verena frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la respuesta de Marco ¿Acaso estaba loco? Lo mejor, se dijo, era no confiar en nadie ya que tarde o temprano te defraudaría. Hacer un plan no sería la cosa más brillante, siempre terminaban como nadie lo esperaba, fallando o peor de lo que se temen.

-¿Te ves capaz de luchar con alguno de ellos?-gruñó el chico del Distrito 9. Su cuerpo era pequeño pero su voz denotaba madurez. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro despeinado y sus ojos era negros, penetrantes, como una aceituna. No parecía mayor de quince.

-Claro que no- contestó el aludido con ostia- pero no es mejor esperar a que nos maten a todos- susurro como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los Tributos más cercanos a los chicos los observaban cautelosamente, solo se escuchaban las rizotas del pequeño grupo de fornidos Tributos que no les prestaban atención.

-¿Así es como terminaremos?- pregunto afligida una muchacha menuda con lágrimas asomando en los ojos grises y voz estrangulada.

Verena no quería escuchar más aquella inútil conversación pero tampoco podía salir huyendo despavorida. Ella también quería llorar sin embargo era un lujo que no se podía permitir delante de sus compañeros y menos de los Vigilantes, que aunque no los observaban buscaban sus debilidades.

Nadie contestó verbalmente a la niña pero la respuesta flotaba en el aire cortando como un cuchillo muy afilado.

La joven pelirrubia inspiró aire para calmarse ¿De qué servía hacer un plan con sus compañeros? si tenían éxito, luego tendrían que matarse entre ellos así que morirían. A manos de los brutos de los primeros distritos o no, morirían de todas formas.

El almuerzo terminó al fin, sin ningún plan para eliminar a los _matones_ y los Tributos volvieron al entrenamiento. Esta vez Verena se arriesgo a pasar por el circuito de obstáculos antes de seguir con los puestos de supervivencia, no le vendría mal un poco de ejercicio. No muchos de los chicos que comieron a su lado la siguieron, algunos ya lo habían intentado y, fracasados, se resignaron a la supervivencia.

Las redes eran su especialidad así que no tuvo ningún problema cuando las escaló con velocidad y habilidad, pasar por los tubos fue su gran desafío. Su cuerpo era pequeño, imposible de quedar atascado, pero debía arrastrarse con la fuerza de su estomago para poder alcanzar al otro lado, cosa que le dolió la vida y cuando lo logró tenía nauseas y ganas de vomitar todo lo que había digerido.

-Deberías hacer unos cuantos abdominales antes de intentar pasar por ahí- escuchó que le decían mientras intentaba contener las arcadas.

Barius se había acercado a ella mientras estaba dentro del túnel, al parecer la había estado observando

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos- consiguió gemir mientras resoplaba.

-Solo intentaba ayudarte- murmuró y haciendo caso omiso a la furiosa mirada que le echaba su compañera de distrito le paso el brazo por arriba y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?- preguntó sin aliento la muchacha.

-Es lo que hacen los compañeros ¿No?- contesto éste y se marchó hacía uno de los puestos de supervivencia.

Verena se tomó un pequeño descanso para poder aminorar su respiración y controlar su pulso cardíaco. Estaba muy confundida con la actitud de Barius, esa misma mañana siquiera la había saludado y ahora parecía querer ganarse la medalla de compañerismo ¿Qué se traería entre manos? se preguntó.

Mientras aguardaba sentada, apartada de los Tributos que entrenaban, observó al chico del Distrito 9 que manejaba con habilidad un hacha de acero. Verena no le había prestado atención a este tipo de armas, tan rústicas a su entender; había una colección de guadañas para la cosecha, arpones de pesca y hasta picos que se usaban en la minería. Entonces una espantosa idea cruzo por su mente ¿Y si los encerraban bajo tierra en una mina en lo que quedaba del Distrito 13? Allí no abría redes que escalar, ni tubos por los que arrastrarse, solo oscuridad.

Caminó hacía el puesto de fogatas, en donde había unos leños apilados, intentando apabullar esa horrible idea, pero la simple mención del Distrito 13 le recordaba a cadáveres, la guerra, su hermano y su padre.

Al final del día Verena ya había conseguido dominar un fogón y la identificación de una gran cantidad de plantas venenosas -era mejor saber que no comer-, sin embargo el camuflaje no se le daba muy bien, así que decidió seguir su práctica al día siguiente.

Los Vigilantes no habían hecho ningún comentario acerca de los niños en todo el entrenamiento, no parecían muy entretenidos con los últimos lanzamientos de cuchillos y lanzas y bostezaban más de lo que a la chica le hubiera gustado.

Los Tributos se dirigieron a los ascensores para volver a sus respectivos pisos. Algunos necesitaban urgentemente una ducha y el estómago les rugía como si el almuerzo hubiera pasado hacer ya mucho tiempo.

Garut los esperaba en el comedor con un motón de delicias para la merienda.

-¿Cómo les fue?- gritó al verlos- cuéntenmelo todo- exigió sin darse cuenta de la cara de fastidió que tenía Verena pintada en el rostro.

-Estuvo bien…- alcanzó a decir. Si no hubiera sido por el hambre que tenía, la chica se habría ido directamente a su habitación, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo cerca de Barius.

-¡Fue genial! aunque los Vigilantes no nos miraban mucho- contestó al instante su compañero que se sentó al lado de Garut y metió lo primero que vio dentro de su plato- ¿Has visto lo que Lutherin y su compañera pueden hacer con los cuchillos? Nunca había visto alguien con tanta puntería, seguro que han recibido entrenamiento para ser Agentes de la Paz- dijo con la boca llena.

-¿Agentes de la Paz? ¿Pero no son muy jóvenes?- quiso saber Verena curiosa.

-Creo que a los chicos del Distrito 2 los envían a formarse cuando cumplen trece años, las estructuras de los edificios depende de que tan buenos obreros tengas- explicó Garut haciendo un chiste que ninguno de los dos chicos comprendió.

-Por eso llevan las cabezas rapadas- apuntó Barius.

Como no quería seguir escuchando, Verena cambió el tema de conversación. Ese día se encontraba lo suficientemente sensible como para no querer tocar ningún tema respecto a sus vidas.

-¿En donde esta Coriña? Creí que se quedaría con nosotros- preguntó.

-Es una modista muy reputada en el Capitolio y no puede dejar a sus clientes en banda- contestó el acompañante sin darle mucha importancia, estaba viendo un programa en la pantalla plana y se veía muy concentrado en él.

Comió todo lo que pudo, los alimentos grasos eran buenas reservas de energía para cuando uno pasaba hambre, mientras intentaba evadir las permanentes miradas de Baruis. No quería pelearse con él, no era lo más sensato que podía hacer, pero si no dejaba de observarla estaba segura de que se echaría a gritar. Así que engulló todo lo antes posible y se marcho casi corriendo a su cuarto. Estar allí tampoco la aplacaba mucho pero era mejor que hacer un berrinche en el comedor.

No tenía idea de cómo había echo para pasar la noche tan tranquila sabiendo que cada vez faltaba menos para que comenzaran los juegos.

Durante los dos días siguientes se esforzó por dominar todos los puestos de supervivencia y practicó todo lo que pudo en el circuito de entrenamiento, no se acercó a la armas. Verena estaba segura de haber sido la única de los Tributos en no tocar un simple cuchillo, le tenía pánico, ella no mataría a nadie de eso estaba completamente segura. Moriría con el alma limpia. A pesar de que detestaba admitirlo había comenzado a hacer abdominales, a escondidas de Barius, en su habitación, para poder desarrollar mejor su fuerza y no sufrir tanto las punzadas de dolor que tenía cada vez que pasaba por los túneles del circuito. Odiaba saber que su compañero había tenido la razón.

Los Tributos que almorzaban con ella habían intentado crear alguna estrategia para sobrevivir a los del Distrito 1, 2 y 7 como también a Barius en la arena. Verena admitía que Marco, Ween y Neils (el chico del Distrito 9) eran muy astutos y en pocos días habían creado muchos planes para desbaratar al grupo poderoso sin embargo intentaba mantenerse al margen, escuchando, sin acotar comentarios.

Coriña, Horce y sus ayudantes se presentaron en su piso todos los días, querían hacerles baños de crema para mejorar su piel y pelo. La estilista comentó que ya había aumentado el volumen de su abdomen lo suficiente como para que casi no se vieran los huesos de su tórax; su rostro no se veía tan chupado y ceniciento como antes, había tomado un color más rosado en las mejillas y su cabello cada vez de ponía más bonito.

En una ocasión le había preguntado a Luhs para qué necesitaba tantos cuidados si en la arena estría completamente a la intemperie.

-¡En unos pocos días tendrás la entrevista con Shorán Netrek!- había respondido éste entusiasmado mientras le limaba las uñas.

El cuarto día de su estadía en el Capitolio, Verena despertó casi al alba, no sabía si era por los nervios o por que el día anterior habían terminado su entrenamiento muchas más temprano que las anteriores veces y no había terminado tan cansada, pero no importaba. Ese día tendrían las citas individuales con los Vigilantes, cosa que atemorizaba mucho a la chica. No tenía idea de que mostrarles, se suponía que debía mostrarse increíble ante ellos… pero ella no lo era.

El traje azul con su nombre y el numero de su distrito que Coriña le había traído los últimos días para los entrenamiento reposaba en un silla esperando a que Verena se lo pusiera. Estaba un poco harta de usar lo mismo todos los días y había llegado a la conclusión de que los del Capitolio tenía muchas copias de la misma prenda ya que nunca olía a sudor o a jabón, siempre estaba impecable, sin arrugas y con un picante aroma a crema. A su estilista no parecía alarmarle aquello.

Antes de salir de su alcoba se recogió el cabello, ahora brillante por los intensivos baños de crema que le habían hecho, para que no fuera una molestia cuando tuviera que moverse por el gimnasio mientras la observaban los Vigilantes.

Se cruzó a Barius antes de llegar al comedor. Era la primera vez, desde que habían dejado del Distrito 4, que lo veía nervioso. Unas diminutas perlas de sudor se asomaban por entre su pelo y su rostro estaba muy pálido a pesar del tostado de su piel. Éste la saludo con un seco "hola" y pronto se sumó a Garut, su estilista y Coriña que los esperaban para desayunar.

A Verena le sorprendió que su compañero no actuara de forma arrogante y despectiva, como los había hecho durante los últimos tres días. Luego de haberla ayudado en el circuito de entrenamiento nunca más le había dado una mano y se comportaba como un cretino cuando estaba con sus _amigos_ del Distrito 1 y 2. Supuestamente había estado esperando fervientemente la cita con los Vigilantes pero ahora no aparentaba eso.

A pesar de todo, ver a Barius de ese humor la alentó, no era la más débil del grupo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen pensado para hoy?- preguntó Horce una vez se habían sentado a la mesa.

-¿Había que tener pensado algo?- contestó ella.

-Claro que sí…te calificaran en base a lo que hagas hoy- exclamó su estilista alarmada- de lo que hagas hoy dependen los patrocinadores para elegirte. El puntaje es muy importante.

Verena estaba cansada de que le hablaran de los patrocinadores. Había pasado varías noches pensando en como la gente del Capitolio veía aquel juego y con desesperación y asco había llegado a la conclusión de que así lo veían, como un juego.

Los chicos terminaron su desayuno, no habían comido mucho como la mayoría de las veces que tenían oportunidad de comer. La chica prefería no vomitar todo cuando la estuvieran evaluando.

Todos los Tributos se congregaron en el gimnasio que tenía el mismo aspecto de todos los días, hasta que Foster, el jefe de entrenamiento, les indicó que debían esperar su turno en una salita apartada (a estas alturas a nadie le sorprendía que los llamaran según el número del distrito). La habitación era pequeña con unos cuantos asientos con fundas rojas, no había ventanas, sólo la puerta por la que habían ingresado. Los niños se miraron incómodamente, nunca habían sopesado la posibilidad de tener que estar tan juntos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Uno a uno los Tributos fueron pasando. Fue un gran alivio para muchos cuando llamaron a la chica del Distrito 2 que tenía la cabeza rapada, ya que ella y los tres anteriores eran los más grandes e intimidantes Tributos. Cuando Fue el turno de Marco, Verena le dedico una sonrisa alentadora y Barius la fulminó con la mirada y el seño fruncido. Ween fue la siguiente, no había hablado con la chica desde que se habían conocido y lo prefería así. Entonces llamaron a Barius, intentó no mirarlo cuando pasó a su lado, sin embargo fracasó en el intento.

Para sorpresa de Verena ninguno de los Tributos que entraban al gimnasio volvían a la sala y cada vez que se presentaba uno tardaban unos quince o veinte minutos en volver a llamar a otro. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus compañeros para tardar tanto, ella estaba segura de poder hacer todo en unos escasos minutos.

La llamaron.

El corazón se le aceleró, podía sentir cada pálpito en sus oídos mientras se paraba y cruzaba la salita. La niña del Distrito 6, la pequeña que casi se había echado a llorar el primer día de entrenamiento, la siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta.

Los Vigilantes hablaban entre sí, unos pocos miraron a Verena cuando entró y solo uno de esos pocos la observó mientras se dirigía a los puestos de supervivencia. Se sentía patética ya que las armas que los anteriores Tributos habían utilizado todavía se podían ver clavadas en los muñecos de entrenamiento, no parecía que muchos hubieran hecho otra cosa que no fuera despotricar contra ellos y lo único que ella podía hacer eran nudos. Había muchas clases de sogas desparramadas en la mesa, así que las tomo y rápidamente las anudo, no era necesario hacer una red, se dijo, no le serviría de nada.

Mientras trabajaba miraba hacía las personas de la tarima, charlaban y el único Vigilante que le había prestado atención ya no lo hacía. Miró el circuito de entrenamiento, seguramente si lo pasaba con habilidad y rapidez obtendría alguna buena calificación pero los túneles todavía le resultaban un problema. Observó el techo desesperada esperando que la solución a sus problemas se resolvieran allí, y para su asombró lo hicieron.

Cuando terminó de armar una larga y fuerte soga se la ató a su cadera, dando unas cuantas vueltas, y se precipitó al circuito de entrenamiento. Pasó las redes con agilidad, como en el primer entrenamiento, siquiera se enredo; luego los obstáculos y por último se encontraban los túneles. Había estado pendiente de que la soga no le entorpeciera el recorrido aunque no lo había hecho.

Al llegar al páramo que separaba los obstáculos y los tubos desenrolló la cuerda y como si ésta fuera una boleadora comenzó a agitarla en círculos, lo hizo durante un minuto esperando que llamara la atención, cosa que para su alegría consiguió. Sin esperar más soltó la cuerda con toda la fuerza que pudo hacer hacía arriba esperando que sirviera. La soga chocó contra uno de las vigas metálicas que cruzaba el techo y se enredó dando varías vueltas a ésta. La viga en la que se había sujetado se encontraba a la mitad de los túneles.

Verena, asombrada de su puntaría, retrocedió hasta un de los obstáculos, un alto cajón que había tenido que saltar. Subió a él y tomo el extremo de su cuerda, estaba tensada pero podría aguantar su peso. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente antes de tomar envión y saltar por el aire con la soga bien sujeta a sus manos cual liana en una selva. En un segundo se encontraba volando por arriba de los tubos a una gran velocidad y casi sin proponérselo, al alcanzar el fin de los túneles, se soltó de la cuerda y con una pirueta cayó de pie al final del circuito.

Sonriendo y muy orgullosa de sí misma, se volvió para ver el recorrido que había hecho. La soga se balanceaba de un lado a otro sostenida por la viga. Escuchó unos aplausos que venían desde la tarima, detrás de ella. Siquiera se lo podía creer, así que saludo a los Vigilantes y corrió a la salida con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora de la actualización pero me había quedado sin internet y no tenia como publicar...**

**Vamos a lo importanteeeee, ¿Les ha gustado? yo creo que Verena ha impresionado lo suficiente a los Vigilantes ¿no?**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Besos Scarlet**


	6. El puntaje oficial

**El puntaje oficial**

Temblaba de emoción cuando se acercó corriendo al ascensor de los doce botones que la conduciría al piso de su distrito. El corazón se le salía por la boca, sentía el palpitar en sus oídos como bombas de estruendo y su cabeza parecía explotar con el sonido. Pero a pesar del nerviosismo, Verena, no podía sentirse más bien, nunca había hecho algo tan increíble como aquello, siquiera recordaba como se le había ocurrido, solo que lo había hecho.

Mientras el ascensor subía lentamente recordó los rostros del los Vigilantes que la habían observado atónitos cuando se volvió hacía ellos luego de saltar los túneles del circuito de entrenamiento. Estaba totalmente confiada de que ninguno de los anteriores Tributos había hecho algo de supervivencia, tal vez los del Distrito 3 aunque no tan asombroso como lo suyo, seguro se habían dedicado a lanzar cuchillos, lanzas y armas a un muñeco inanimado.

Llegó al piso cuatro del Centro de Entrenamiento con el corazón ya mucho más calmado, sentía que la sangre le bajaba lentamente de la cabeza, debía de estar muy sonrojada pensó y se dispuso a entrar en el salón en donde Garut, Coriña, Horce y Barius la esperaban sentados en los cómodos sofás; los dos últimos hablando con las cabeza juntas sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Verena.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Coriña en primer lugar con un deje cariñoso, los tatuajes que tenía en el rostro se le contorsionaron cuando sonrió.

-¡Increíble, creí que sería un desastre!- suspiró acercándose para sentarse al lado de su estilista, no podía creer que estuviera tan entusiasmada con todo aquello, al fin y al cabo lo hubiese hecho mal o bien terminaría perdiendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- cuestionó con curiosidad Barius.

Verena no respondió al instante como lo habría hecho con cualquiera de las demás personas de la habitación. Lo miró con recelo ¿Debía contárselo? Él podría matarla en la arena, eso estaba muy claro ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que era medianamente buena sobreviviendo a los obstáculos que pudieran aparecer en el gimnasio, y un poquito más ingeniosa de lo que se creía? ¿Qué consecuencias le traerían el puntaje que le dieran los Vigilantes? ¿Los demás Tributos querrían quitarla del juego si fuera lo suficientemente alto para ser una amenaza? No había pensado en aquellas cosas hasta aquel momento así que escogió con mucho cuidado sus palabras, no debía darle ninguna información.

-Supervivencia.

-Oh… creía que habías manejado algún cuchillo pero veo que sigues en lo seguro- contestó Barius sonriendo- tenemos suerte de que sea bueno con las armas- dictaminó mucho más relajado y volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

-Sí, seguro- susurró Verena con hastío. Era como si él hablara de un equipo.

-No sería mal que se complemente en la arena- observó Garut con los ojos chispeantes de emoción al distinguir, erróneamente, que sus dos Tributos podían armar un buen equipo.

-Supongo que si tu presentación fue lo suficientemente buena, los Vigilantes te darán un puntaje intermedio- opinó Horce juntando las manos.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Coriña desaprobando el comentario- la supervivencia es tan buena como un buen ataque.

-Lo se, pero ya sabes como son los Vigilantes, estoy seguro de que puntuaran mucho mejor a los que hayan utilizado algún arma- respondió sonriendo a Barius.

-¿Cuándo los anunciaran?- inquirió Verena no muy preocupada, ya había pasado una de las peores cosas de estar en el Capitolio, eso creía.

-¡Esta misma noche!- Garut fue el primero en responder y sonriendo alcanzó el mando de la pantalla plana y la encendió. Pasaban alguna especie de entrevista.

Verena se sorprendió que lo recordara con tanta rapidez, su representante solía ser muy despistado.

-Necesito una ducha- dijo a nadie la joven y se levantó del sofá.

-Muy bien, pero apresúrate, cuando termines comenzaremos a adiestrarte para usar zapatos altos…

La chica abrió los ojos perpleja

-¿Para qué?- casi gritó atónita, siquiera sabía lo que eran los zapatos altos pero no sonaban nada bien.

-Pues para la entrevista, no creerás que te vestiré igual que como para la presentación de carruajes ¿no?- respondió Coriña alarmada.

Verena no supo que contestar, la verdad era que no tenía idea de que se suponía que haría en aquella entrevista y la idea de que la viera todo el país le sentaba peor que volver a hacer la prueba con los Vigilantes.

Intentó permanecer en la tina lo más que pudo, con el agua caliente y las suaves burbujas rodeándole todo el cuerpo, hasta que Coriña comenzó a dar golpecitos a la puerta para que saliera. Con un profundo suspiro lo hizo, tenía los músculos tan relajados que casi olvidó el por que debía volver a la habitación.

Su estilista la esperaba sentada en una silla de madera oscura de su alcoba con un sencillo vestido blanco y los famosos zapatos altos a juego. Verena se horrorizó al ver el ángulo entre la unión del zapatillo y el taco, era mucho menor a los noventa grados.

-¿Qué debo hacer con eso?- preguntó espantada aunque ya lo sabía.

-Caminar, por supuesto- dijo Coriña riendo- no es tan difícil como parece, solo debes acostumbrarte a la altura- comentó para animarla, sin embargo no funciono.

-¿Es realmente necesario?- rogó Verena sin dejar de mirar los pequeños y sencillos zapatos.

-Vamos, póntelos- la mujer le alcanzo las prendas y aguardó sentada a que la chica terminara de vestirse.

El vestido era muy cómodo y suave, Verena no podía decir lo mismo de los zapatos, nunca en su vida había usado nada igual. En el Distrito 4 acostumbraban a usar calzado muy liviano y abierto ya que los inviernos no eran muy fríos y era muy incomodo sentir la arena en el interior de un zapato cerrado. Los tacos blancos eran todo lo contrarío a sus zapatillas de red, le apretaban en lo alto del talón y la punta de los pies, todos los dedos se le apiñaban en la punta y sentía una incomoda presión en los costados.

-Acércate al espejo, Vere- le ordenó su estilista.

Siempre había sido alta pero nunca tanto como con aquellos zapatos. Le daba vértigo el extraño ángulo que tomaron todas las cosas a su alredor, Coriña se veía más baja que ella y el suelo demasiado lejano. Solo necesitaba dar dos pasos para encajar en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, sin embargo le costó mucho encontrar el equilibrio para darlos.

Al verse quedó perpleja, su postura era altiva, algo que ella no podía controlar, sus blancas piernas se lucían muchísimo más y los gemelos se le marcaban por la extraña postura en la que tenía los pies, a pesar de todo se veía mucho más estilizada y con la columna derecha, se notaba increíblemente alta.

-Los que usaras mañana no serán tan altos, si no quedaras como un flamenco- apuntó Coriña como si le leyera la mente mientras la ayudaba a darse la vuela.

- Ahora quiero que camines sin mi ayuda, debes ir hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

La tarde fue muy larga.

Verena había perdido el equilibrio muchas veces al principio y se había dado de bruces contra la alfombra del suelo cosa que hacía reír a su estilista. Se dobló el tobillo en una de sus caídas y tuvieron que pedir hielo para que se deshinchara, luego la mujer le aplicó una pomada para no sentir el dolor que le ayudó a continuar con la rutina. En algún momento del día su equipo de preparación entró en la habitación para mostrarle unos cuantos pares de zapatos a Coriña, esta los desecho todos, al parecer ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno como para el traje que Verena usaría la noche siguiente.

Al final del día ya era capaz de mantener el equilibrio durante un buen rato caminando, aunque la incomodidad del calzado iba en aumento. Verena no sabía que cosa le dolía más: si los pies, las pantorrillas o todo el largo de las piernas. Para su sorpresa al quitarse los zapatos no pudo apoyar la planta del pie con normalidad en el suelo ya que le causaba calambres y tuvo que ir de puntitas, como si todavía los tuviera puestos, hasta la sala en donde ya se encontraban los demás para ver el anuncio de los puntajes.

Cuando llegó se desplomó en uno de los individuales del salón, no quería estar cerca de nadie, le dolían demasiado los pies para poder mantener una postura decente. Se fijo en su compañero, él también iba ataviado con un atuendo muy formal y zapatos de gala que le cubrían todo el pie, estos no se asemejaban ni de lejos a los tacones que había estado usando Verena durante toda la tarde, eran mucho más normales, sin ningún extraño ángulo con el suelo y mucho menos ajustados a la extremidad.

Barius también se le había quedado mirando, cuando Verena lo notó alejó rápidamente la mirada hacía la pantalla en donde ya aparecían los dos conductores de los juegos.

-¡Una vez más bienvenidos a lo que parece será el evento más increíbles del año, Los Primeros Juegos del Hambre!- anunció uno de los hombres que llevaba el cabello pintado de rosa brillante y las manos del mismo color.

-¡Pues claro que lo serán, Treed!- recalcó el otro conductor sonriendo a la cámara- la creación de estos juegos requirieron todo un año de planificación, una gran convocación de gente para la preparación de todos los detalles y requerimientos, que por cierto fueron muy exigentes, y sobre todo los viajes a los distintos distritos para elegir a los Tributos que participaran- explicó.

-¡Tienes mucha razón, se nota que los representantes del gobierno quieren darle a la comunidad del Capitolio un respiro de los años oscuros con este increíble realty!- mientras los dos comentaristas hablaban unas imágenes del Capitolio y algunos distritos aparecieron en el fondo de la pantalla sumados a los rostros de los Tributos que pertenecían a ellos.

-Pero, Treed, estoy seguro que no solo nosotros estamos ansiosos de saber la puntuación que los Vigilantes les han dado a casa Tributo ¿no?- inquirió el segundo comentarista que a los ojos de Verena era la persona más normal que había visto hasta el momento, su cabello no era de un color estrafalario o brillante, simplemente marrón y sus manos seguían siendo del color natural de la piel. Lo más extraño eran sus ojos de un extraño aspecto felino.

-Estás en lo cierto, Caluferd. Las encuestas que se han hecho en los últimos días determinan que los favoritos son los chicos del Distrito 2, según se dice ellos deberían tener la mejor puntuación…

Verena se preguntó si aquellos hombres comprendían el grado de superficialidad de su conversación. Frunció el entrecejo al comprender que todo aquel teatro era para el entretenimiento y que ella misma también lo era, solo que no había sido por su cuenta y que su final sería mucho peor que el de ellos. El final de todos los Tributos, excepto de uno. Los hombres continuaron hablando unos pocos minutos más antes de comenzar a presentar uno a uno a los Tributos y decir los puntajes oficiales.

Como era de esperar los del Distrit obtuvieron puntuaciones sobresalientes entre ellos Prida fue la que más destacó con un doce; Marco obtuvo un siete y Ween un ocho, Verena se preguntó que había hecho esta última para ser tan bien valorada. Barius, que saltó del asiento al ver su rostro en la pantalla, obtuvo un diez. Entonces fue el momento en el que la cabellera desprolija y rubia de Verena apareció el la pantalla y la chica se quedó sin aliento al ver el ocho a su lado.

No podía creer que le hubiesen dado tan alta puntuación, se esperaba un simple cinco, pero un ocho era más que una sorpresa para ella. Se quedó estática mirando al televisor mientras los demás la aplaudían y le decían halagos, Barius la miraba con algo de recelo pero también la felicitaba por su puntaje ¿Estaría pensando el chico que ella le había mentido al decirle "Supervivencia" aquella tarde? Al menos no era la única _debilucha_ que había obtenido una buena nota, la pequeña Ween también tenía un ocho y Marco un siete.

Los demás tuvieron puntajes intermedios a excepción de los dos Tributos del Distrito 5 y la chica del Distrito 10 que habían obtenido muy baja calificación y el chico del Distrito 7, el del 9 llamado Neils, el del 11 y el del 12 que habían obtenido sendos dieses.

-¡Increíble, debieron de estar excelentes!- grito Garut cuando la pantalla se apagó y él se puso de pie- ahora debemos brindar- propuso y se acercó a uno de los botones más próximos del salón.

-Seguro que muchos patrocinadores se interesaran en ustedes- opinó Coriña que siguió al representante al comedor con Horce detrás.

Verena se tomó su tiempo para seguirlos ya que los pies seguían doliéndole horrores pero se hundió en el individual al notar que Barius tampoco los seguía. Al final quedaron solos en la habitación, la chica puso toda su atención en sus pies y se abofeteo a si misma mentalmente por no tenerlos en condiciones para salir corriendo.

-¿Estas completamente segura de que solo hiciste _supervivencia_?- preguntó el chico enfatizando las palabras.

Ella no respondió, siguió observando sus pies y apretando los dientes ¿Esa habría sido la reacción de los demás Tributos cuando se enteraron de su puntuación?

Barius esperó pacientemente a su respuesta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para intimidarla. Con un suspiro Verena se rindió.

-¿Y que pasaría si hice otra cosa?- no quiso responder con la verdad, no le gustaba la actitud que había tomado su compañero, tan arrogante y superior.

- Te creerán un blanco difícil y querrán deshacerse de ti lo más rápido posible…-dijo él.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué tu no estás con _ellos_?- señaló furiosa interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerte daño?- preguntó atónito Barius.

Verena tardó en responder, no quería enfrentarse con él, no le convenía pero no podía evitarlo, además no había sido ella la que empezó con aquella conversación.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- inquirió desafiante al final alzando una ceja rubia.

Barius la miró incrédulo, la boca se le abrió de la sorpresa y sus ojos pasaron de estar atónitos a la tristeza pero solo le duró un segundo ya que se sentía completamente furioso por lo que su compañera había insinuado.

-¡Te equivocas!- ladró a final con los dientes apretados, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos chispeando rabia. Sin más se marchó a grandes zancadas.

A Verena le hubiese gustado gritarle un poco antes de que él se fuera, pero no le salían las palabras se había quedado clavada en la asiento, sorprendida de lo que había hecho.


	7. Entrevista con Shorán Netrek

**Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**Entrevista con Shorán Netrek**

La noche transcurrió tan lentamente como todas las anteriores en el Capitolio pero aquella era especialmente desagradable. Verena no sólo no podía conciliar el sueño por los dolorosos calambres que le contorsionaban las piernas, si no que el sentimiento de remordimiento que le revolvía el estómago no la dejaba pensar en nada más que no fuera la tarde pasada.

Tal vez Barius no se mereciera su pena pero la chica no podía parar de pensar en como había herido sus sentimientos aquella tarde ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de decirle algo si? ¿Sería posible hacer las pases con él antes de que los abandonaran a su suerte en la arena de los juegos? Verena se removió inquiera en la cama con aquel pensamiento aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la pierna derecha se le tensionó demasiado y dio paso a un siguiente calambre. Resistió el impulso de aullar, nadie debía escuchar su lamento, menos su compañero de piso ¿Qué dirían los demás participantes si se enteraran de que no era capaz de andar en zapatos altos?

Durante la estadía de los Tributos en el Centro de Entrenamiento, Verena había alcanzado a oír algunas difusas conversaciones, corridas y lamentos a través del techo de su habitación. Estaba segura de que no debía escuchar aquello pero normalmente los Tributos estaban en las habitaciones al mismo tiempo y le era imposible no fijarse en lo que hacían los demás. Ya había supuesto que sus vecinos eran los del Distrito 5 y precisamente la alcoba de la chica estaba a la par de la suya. Las primeras tres noches la había escuchado sollozar hasta que se dormía; luego, el mismo día de la prueba de zapatos, mientras Coriña le ayudaba a calmar el dolor de su tobillo al haberse caído, había escuchado a la chica tropezar y que su estilista resoplaba de aburrimiento y agobio. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que las pocas palabras que había alcanzado a percibir eran de apoyo que el compañero de distrito le daba a su vecina ¿Por qué ellos podían llevarse bien? Se había preguntado cada vez que los escuchaba. Barius la había ayudado una sola vez en toda su estadía y, aunque fuera una pequeñez, ella siquiera se lo había agradecido.

Suspiró pesadamente y resignada se levantó de la cama recorriendo el gran cuarto con la mirada. Las luces estaban apagadas pero el brillante destello de la cuidad entraba por la ventana. Se encaminó al baño, tal vez una ducha de agua muy caliente le ayudara a relajar los músculos, pensó.

Al despertar se sorprendió de que Garut fuera quien la había ido a levantar, normalmente era Coriña la que lo hacía. Casi se pone a gritar al notar la cercanía del rostro del hombre, los ojos lilas de éste la miraban con entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos, arriba!- le dijo sonriendo- hay mucho que hacer hoy, iré a despertar a Barius, quiero encontrarte en el salón cuando vuelva- le ordenó, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan frenético.

El representante del Distrito 4 se marchó de la habitación dejando a la chica más perpleja que nunca. Después de descubrir que sus manos eran púrpuras, Gatur no había vuelto a sorprenderla en ningún momento.

Diez minutos más tarde, lo que le costó dejar de mirar sus ojeras en el espejo y arreglarse, se dirigió al salón que estaba vacío pero con la mesa del desayuno desbordando, como siempre, de comida. No tenía apetito sin embargo se sirvió unos cuantos bocadillos para seguir su dieta de alto valor calórico.

-Bien, bien, bien. ¡Coman rápido que hoy será un día muy largo y tendrán una noche increíble!- gritó Garut al atravesar con Barius el portal del salón. Él chico que iba a su lado no parecía despierto aún, Verena recalcó en que tenía unas laves ojeras púrpuras bajo sus ojos que contrastaban con su piel trigueña y que el cabello colorado lo llevaba muy desordenado como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas en la cama. La chica sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al darse cuenta que era culpa suya ¿Cuánto había atormentado a Barius la discusión del pasado día?

El desayuno fue incomodo, Garut siquiera lo notó él estaba en su propia nube, Verena evitó cualquier contacto visual con su compañero y éste, al ingerir café y despertarse un poco, no le sacaba la vista de encima. Más tarde se unió el estilista de Barius sin embargo Coriña no se presentó. Verena al preguntar por ella solo obtuvo la respuesta de que se encontraba muy ocupada con el traje de una fiesta de aniversario en el Capitolio.

-¿Y por qué nos has despertado tan temprano?- quiso saber el pelirrojo mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Luego del triunfo con los puntajes la gente querrá saber quienes son, como son, que los motiva… ¡todo!- explicó con una sonrisa muy grande- pero para eso necesitan saber como comportarse en una entrevista, ya no están en el Distrito 4 ahora son estrellas del Capitolio- inquirió haciendo gestos con las manos para reafirmar el hecho de que se encontraban muy lejos de sus casas- ¡y para eso estoy yo!

-¿Así que tú nos dirás que debemos contestar cuando nos entreviste…? no recuerdo el nombre- fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, Verena no estaba muy segura de que su representante pudiera hacer aquello ya que cuando había sido la cosecha en el Distrito 4 no había manejado muy bien la situación.

-Shorán Netrek- dijo Horce recordándole mientras untaba jalea en una tostada.

Verena no estaba segura del por qué pero el estilista de su compañero nunca le había caído del todo bien, había algo extraño en él que la hacía desconfiar. O talvez eran los celos que le daba el hecho de que Horce siempre estuviera acompañando a Barius mientras que Coriña se había ausentado en varias ocasiones.

Al terminar el desayuno Garut los llevó a la sala de estar en donde se encontraba la pantalla plana y los cómodos sillones, la pelirrubia intentó evitar mirar ese lugar ya que le hacía recordar lo que había dicho la tarde pasada a Barius.

-Las entrevistar serán individuales, primero se presenta a la chica y luego al chico y, por supuesto, el orden es según el distrito. Así que ustedes serán los cuartos- comenzó a hablar el hombre apenas se acomodaron en la sala.

-Muy bien, ahora imaginen que soy Shorán Netrek solo que más alto y delgado, ¡Ah! Que tonto, pero claro, si ustedes no la conocen- rió al comprender su error.

-¿Es una mujer? Creía que ese nombre era de hombre- preguntó Barius sorprendido.

-Se usa para ambos, hombres y mujeres, claro que es más común en los hombres- contestó al instante el representante- pero eso ahora no importa- le reprochó al chico- imaginen que están con ella- dijo y se señalo el pecho- ¿Qué me dirían para impresionarme?

Verena evito mirar a Barius pero falló en el intento, algo que siempre habían compartido desde que llegaron al Capitolio habían sido la miradas elocuentes entre sí cuando Garut decía algo muy desconcertante. Sin embargo esta vez no fue como las anteriores, ambos se miraron pero retiraron los ojos al instante al notar que otro también lo hacía. Fue un momento muy perturbador.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar el hombre al ver que ninguno decía nada- Creo que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de sus estilistas- dijo para sí suspirando.

Como había dicho Garut el día fue muy largo. Por suerte para Verena, Horce decidió que los dos chicos practicaran por separado y estos obedecieron sin rechistar. Llamaron a Coriña, la cual tardo dos horas en llegar al Centro de Entrenamiento, para ayudarla con la entrevista ya que el representante y el otro estilista se habían ido con Barius dejándola sola a ésta en la sala.

Tuvo dos horas para despotricar contra Brisky por haberla dejado en banda, llegó a la conclusión de que él prefería a su compañero que a ella y estaba seguro de que tenía más chances de ganar que Verena. Estuvo dando vueltas, de una punta a la otra de la habitación, pensado en que sólo quedaba un día para comenzar los inminentes juegos. A pesar de todas las distracciones que habían tenido nunca había podido dejar de pensar cuanto le quedaba. Poco tiempo antes de que llegara Coriña a ayudarla, la melancolía de la chica se dio a relucir atravesándola como un rayo, no dejaba de pensar en sus difuntos padre y hermano, y en como estarían en el Distrito 4 sus dos hermanas mayores y su madre ¿La habrían visto en las pantallas gigantes que habían colocado en la plaza durante el día de la cosecha? ¿Habrían llorado? ¿Seguirían con el negocio de las redes? ¿Se sentirían su madre orgullosa por el puntaje que había recibido?

-¡Verena!- la sorprendió la estilista mirando a la nada cuando llegó- siento mucho no haber podido llegar antes- se disculpó mientras dejaba el saco de terciopelo sobre el sofá y se sentaba al lado de la chica- acabo de hablar con Garut, dice que no ha empezado contigo todavía, así que me pidió que te corrigiera algunas cosas…-

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó alterada Verena, en las últimas horas había tenido mucho tiempo para ensañárselas con Garut.

-Mmm, la postura, no te debes sentar tan encorvada. Sonreír más y pestañar encantadoramente- apuntó mientras batía sus pestañas largas como ejemplo. La niña la observó desorientada.

-Claro- contestó sin muchos preámbulos y se enderezó en el sillón.

Como había prometido su estilista, la tuvo más o menos una hora practicando a sonreír de varias formas: encandilarte, sexy, amistosa, inocente… y algo que la mujer llamaba risueña pero no funcionó. También terminó con los ojos llorosos de tanto pestañar, cosa que la hacía sentir una estúpida cada vez que alguien la miraba a los ojos, sin embargo no se le daba mal así que Coriña se enfocó en sus ojos, que eran lo más expresivo que la chica tenía y se sintió muy complacida al enseñarle como mirar por entre las pestañas. De ese modo Verena se veía realmente sexy.

Entonces llego Garut, parecía muy animado cuando salió de su _mini-entrevista_ con Barius pero no intentó esconder la decepción que le daba tener que dejar a su Tributo estrella.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?- comenzó con su encuesta, tenía una lista de preguntas anotadas en un largo papel.

-Eh, no lo se…- balbuceó Verena incomoda por su representante, notó al instante que este no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarla mucho.

-¡Por favor! Pon más empeño, los patrocinadores no querrán gastar su dinero en alguien que no conocen- resopló el hombre exasperado.

-Nadar- contestó de mal humor la chica y se cruzó de brazos bruscamente.

-Eso no es nada excitante ni increíble- murmuró.

-¡Es la verdad!- gritó Verena exasperada por el trato de Garut, nunca la había tratado de esa forma y la irritaba mucho que lo hiciera por una cosa tan trivial como lo era una entrevista.

-Por que no, mejor, le hago yo las preguntas ¿te parece, Garut?- comentó intentando suavizar la situación Coriña y tomó la lista de notas. El hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza y se recluyó en el asiento mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mejor así- susurró la mujer tomando el mando y rebuscando entre las preguntas del papel- ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-.

La joven enarcó una ceja, en ese mismo momento su deseo era golpear a Garut, pero decidió que responder aquello no sería muy útil. Había muchas cosas que podían responder a tal cosa, sin embargo ya ninguna se podía hacer realidad por que estaba claro que le quedaba poco tiempo. Sin pensarlo y muy decidida respondió:

-Ganar-.

Luego de dejar a su estilista y a Garut totalmente sorprendidos por como había cambiado el rumbo de su entrenamiento vocal, estos decidieron que Verena mostrara su lado más resuelto y voraz para con los juegos en la entrevista. A pesar de ser una chica muy menuda la puntuación que le habían otorgado los Vigilantes le habían dado la posibilidad de mostrarse tan segura y poderosa como Barius en aquel evento.

La noche se hizo con el cielo muy pronto y Coriña más el equipo de preparación, se enfocaron en el vestuario de la chica, luego de la revelación de aquella tarde la estilista había salido pitando a remodelar el traje que tenía preparado mientra que les daba instrucciones a sus ayudantes para que embellecieran a Verena.

Le suavizaron la piel, si es que se podía hacerlo más de lo que ya estaba a esas alturas, le cubrieron las uñas con un esmalte de color petróleo y el maquillaje facial estuvo enfocado a sus ojos, profundizando su mirad verde con tonos oscuros en los parpados y realzando sus pestañas rubia con una mascara de un tono dorado muy brillante. Durante la producción Verena intentó no recordar todo lo que se le venía encima, todavía no estaba segura de donde había salido aquella audacia pero contaba con que en la verdadera entrevista no saliera corriendo. Evitó rotundamente pensar en lo que especularía su compañero de distrito al verla en el escenario.

El vestido era muy sencillo, de gasa muy liviana y del mismo color que el esmalte de uñas: petróleo. Le caía muy ceñido por las piernas acomodándose a su figura, más que nada a su cintura y muslos. La prenda tenía un escote en v muy pronunciado mientras que los tirantes se cruzaban por su espalda completamente descubierta de tela. Al ver los zapatos a Verena se le desenfocó la mirada de horror.

-Lo siento mucho- había dicho Coriña al mostrárselos- pero hubo un cambio de planes.

Eran casi tan altos como los que había usado para aprender a caminar con taco alto, sólo que estos estaban recubiertos por gasa negra y brillante que se le enroscaba por las piernas.

Entre el vestido oscuro, los tacos tan elevados y el maquillaje gótico que le habían puesto en el rostro su piel albina se hacía resaltar como si estuviera siendo iluminada por algún extraño efecto de luz. Verena se sorprendió al verse tan adulta y segura en el espejo. Estaba espléndida pero no se reconoció ni un poquito.

-Recuerda: inclina un poco la cabeza para que tus ojos se vean más brillantes e intensos cuando respondas las preguntas, no olvides que habrá cámaras enfocándote constantemente- le aconsejó Coriña cuando terminó de acomodarle el cabello, lo tenía sobre la cabeza en un peinado muy refinado, ninguno de sus mechones caía suelto por la espalda.

-Lo haré…gracias- respondió algo desanimada al contemplar su reflejo. ¿Qué dirían las personas del Distrio 4 al verla? ¿Y Barius?

La entrevista se realizaba en el Circulo de la Cuidad a la salida del Centro de Entrenamiento. Habían montado un pequeño escenario con unas grandes y elevadas gradas alrededor para los patrocinadores, representantes del Estado, Vigilantes y aquellas personas que podían pagarse un lugar en la ceremonia. Sobre el escenario se hallaban veinticuatro sillas una al lado de la otra formando un medio circulo y dos silloncitos individuales, medio alejados y más próximos al frente, en el centro.

Los Tributos se reunieron en la salida del Centro de Entrenamiento con sus acompañantes, sus estilistas debían tomar asiento en las primeras filas de las tarimas acomodadas. Barius se había quedado alucinado al ver a su compañera cuando se vieron obligados a juntarse en la salada de su piso. El chico llevaba un traje de raso azul marino que brillaba con las luces del Capitolio, acompañado por pequeños detalles en rojo para que su cabello resaltara.

Cuando los Tributos se encontraron todos en el hall del edificio el espectáculo comenzó.

Una mujer regordeta de cabello negro muy brillante y cara tostada subió al escenario.

-¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros a la primera entrevista de los Juegos del Hambre!- clamó la mujer con una voz potente, llevaba un vestido rojo sangre- con ustedes su anfitriona: Shorán Netrek, osea yo- sonrió, el público rió y gritó a la vez, todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado- ¡con ustedes los Tributos!- gritó la mujer mientras las puertas del Centro de Entrenamiento se abrían de par en par y los chicos pasaban uno a uno hasta los asientos formados en circulo.

Las cámaras enfocaban a cada uno de los jóvenes aunque a veces se detenían más tiempo en unos que en otros. Verena intentó mantener su cabeza elevada y muy seria ante la multitud, eran más personas de las que podía imaginarse. Tomó asiento al lado de Marco, iba vestido con un traje medio multicolor a rayas, era una suerte que fuera alto por que si no quedaría más ridículo de lo que ya lo estaba con aquello. La chica se apiado de él, por otro lado su compañera, Ween, llevaba un vestido muy corto y brillante de color cobre, como el de los cables de las conexiones del Departamento de Justicia.

-¡Excelente!- aplaudió Shorán cuando los chicos terminaron de acomodarse, se veía muy acalorada- no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a lo que realmente importa- dijo mientras tomaba asiento y el publico el respondía afirmativamente- ¡con ustedes, del Distrito 1, Desma Silver!- comenzó la entrevista.

Cada participante tenía tres minutos para contar y responder a las preguntas de Shorán Netrek, la mujer era muy carismática, era obvio por que la habían elegido anfitriona. Intentaba hacerle preguntas puntuales a sus entrevistados pero no todas eran fáciles de responder y eso a veces no era bueno para los Tributos. Elogiaba los puntajes de aquellos que habían recibido de un siete en adelante e intentaba sacar a colación conversaciones incomodas. A Verena no le agradaba para nada y ver como Shorán desarmaba a sus compañeros la ponía muy nerviosa, no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerse firme, los únicos que lo consiguieron hasta el momento fueron los Tributos del Distrito 2, los dos eran lo suficientemente aterradores para que la mujer no necesitara agobiarlos de preguntas.

-Y ahora, ¡Verena Cástil, del Distrito 4!- presentó la morocha mientras Marco bajaba derrotado del podio.

Verena se acomodo un poco el vestido antes de ponerse en pie y subir el escalón que la separaba de la tarima. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar al individual, no por que le costara caminar, cosa que era un problema, si no para sembrar cierto aire de seguridad a su alrededor, dar a entender que podía manejar aquello con serenidad.

-Verena, un gusto tenerte aquí- la saludó Shorán dándole un abrazo medio forzado, la mujer tenía la cara muy caliente y las manos sudadas.

-Gracias, igualmente- contestó el Tributo tomando asiento.

-Estás espléndida, te pareces a alguna diosa vengativa- opinó la entrevistadora recorriendo el atuendo de Verena con la mirada.

-Sí, mi estilista se enfocó en mi personalidad al hacerlo- mintió descaradamente bajando un poco la cabeza como Coriña le había dicho para realzar su mirada, sabía que ese era el momento preciso en el que debía demostrar que con ella no podría jugar.

-Muy impresionante, merece un gran aplauso- sonrió y con la multitud aplaudió- Muy bien, desde que te he visto en la pantalla quería preguntarte algo ¿Cuál fue la reacción de tus padre al ver que quedaste seleccionada en la cosecha?- la pregunta azotó a Verena, no había visto venir aquello pero no tenía tiempo para titubear.

-Mi madre se desmayó- Shorán puso una expresión de asombro al escucharla tan poco interesada por responder.

-¿Y tu padre?- el publico espero en un silencio expectante.

-Murió, hace unos años- a Verena se le enjuagaron los ojos, no le era fácil hablar de su padre o de su hermano, sin embargo se recompuso rápido al ver la mirada de su anfitriona, al parecer la conversación no había ido bien por aquel camino.

-Oh, lo siento- el publico comenzó a susurrar- y dime ¿estás impresionada con la nota que te han dado los Vigilantes o te lo esperabas?- cambió el rumbo antes de que el público se entristeciera por la pena de un de los Tributos.

-No creía ser lo suficientemente buena para llegar a más de un seis, pero al parecer lo soy- apuntó otra vez cínicamente, estaba mintiendo demasiado y siquiera ella se creía capaz de poder hacerlo tan bien.

-Seguramente, y yo también lo creo- afirmó Shorán, la mujer había reconocido que tenía delante a un Tributo tan prometedor como Prida y su compañero. Las personas que se encontraban en las gradas aplaudieron y gritaron para reafirmara la frase de Shorán, al parecer también estaba de acuerdo. Verena no les sonrió.

- Te ves tan segura de ti misma ¿Crees que podrás vencer a los Tributos que te doblegan el tamaño?-

-Que sean más grandes que yo no significa que sus cerebros sean más listos- respondió con desden y altanería. Pensó en Ween, quien se había destacado con una notación de ocho como la suya, debía ser realmente lista y era muy pequeña.

El público rió y siguió aplaudiendo.

-¡Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar!- gritó Shorán justo cuando la campana del tiempo sonaba, habían pasado los tres minutos- Oh, se a acabado el tiempo. Fue un gusto hablar contigo Verena- saludó algo decepcionada por no poder seguir, había hecho aquello en otras ocasiones pero sólo con los Tributos de Distrito 2.

Verena se despidió muy poco afectuosa, tenía el corazón casi saltándole del pecho y lo único que le indicó que lo había hecho muy bien fue la cara de Barius, casi enfadada como si no lograra reconocerla. La joven se encogió de hombros al cruzarlo, no podía explicarle por que había actuado de aquella forma, todavía no.

La función siguió su curso, Barius también se mantuvo firme a pesar de tener altibajos pasó las pruebas de Shorán Netrek, como también el chico del Distrito 7, la chica del 9 y los dos del 12. Para los demás fue como un calvario aunque para Verena lo fue peor ya que la expresión de Barius le carcomió la cabeza hasta que se apagaron las luces del escenario y salieron del lugar.

* * *

**Holaaa a todos los lectores y lectoras!**

**Bueno, ha sido un capítulo bastante largo, me costó mucho hacerlo para que no se pareciera tanto a la entrevista de Katniss, pero creo que ha salido razonablemente bien ¿no? ¿Que les parece el cambio de Verena? ¿Creen que durara en la arena aquella confianza?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren decirme algo, dejar alguna critica, háganlo. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

**Besos, y nos leemos Scarlet.**


	8. La cuenta regresiva

**Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

La cuenta regresiva

Cuando las luces incandescentes, que pendían de unos peldaños del escenario arriba de sus cabezas, se apagaron, Verena vio lucecitas titilantes en la oscuridad, cómo rayos de colores, hasta que los ojos se le acostumbraros a la penumbra. El escenario en donde habían estado sentados los Tributos y Shorán Netrek quedó débil mente iluminado por un haz de luz violáceo y un montón de personas hablando animadamente mientras abandonaban el recinto. La chica, que todavía se encontraba en su silla, los contempló. La mayoría eran hombres que, por sus ropas estrafalarias, peinados perfectos renos de gomina, brillo y artificios metálicos y modificaciones estéticas en el rostro; debían ser muy adinerados. Todos iban acompañados de bellas mujeres muy jóvenes, maquilladas y relucientes, con vestidos de seda, perlas y piedras presionas o telas elaboradas a base de microorganismos que resplandecían con una extraña aura plateada, casi como si tuvieran vida propia.

Al ver a aquellas mujeres, Verena se preguntó si ella se veía de aquella misma forma: deslumbrante y hermosa con una luz a su alrededor que titubeara al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Esperaba que así fuera, ya que su diseñadora se había realmente esforzado por dejarla magnífica para aquella noche a pesar del cambio de planes. También esperaba haberle dado una lección a Garut, él no había confiado en que ella pasara la prueba de Shorán, pero allí estaba, con la mirada serena centrada en toda aquella gente que la había ovacionado.

Sin embargo se sentía muy sola y desdichada. Podía notar como Barius se levantaba de su asiento, contiguo al suyo, sin siquiera decirle nada para encaminarse hacia la puerta del Centro de Entrenamiento ¿Estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella en la arena ahora que sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa? Se le removieron las tripas cuando aquel pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza.

Los Tributos comenzaron a abandonar sus lugares, no había ningún lugar a donde ir más que la puerta por la que habían entrado: la del Centro de Entrenamiento, despedía una luz blanca que los guiaba hacía ella. Todo lo demás se encontraba en penumbra y oscuridad, los niños sabían que la multitud que los había ido a ver salían por otras puertas, porque ellos eran libres de hacerlo que quisieran.

La muchacha pelirrubia siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeros, olvidando que tenía unos zapatos con taco muy altos lo suficiente para tambalearse cuando se levantó de su asiento. Barius hizo un ademán inconsciente para ayudarla a no caer, sin embargo Verena se tomó del asiento para estabilizarse y él retiró la mano antes de que ella lo notara. Arreglándose el vestido, el cabello y enderezando la espalda como le había enseñado Coriña, la chica, comenzó a caminar con decisión hacía el edificio. Su fachada no podía flanquear en aquel lugar, tenía una extraña sensación de que la observaban continuamente incluso en la oscuridad del momento.

Dentro del Centro de Entrenamiento se encontraban todos los estilistas, ayudantes del equipo de preparación y los acompañantes de cada distrito esperando a que los Tributos regresaran con ellos. Los chicos del Distrito 4 reconocieron al grupito formado por Coriña, Horce, Garut y los jóvenes que los había maquillado y preparado esa misma tarda, Verena reconoció a los gemelos Luhs y Shul ya que iban vestidos exactamente iguales con sendos trajes rosados como un pez, no podría decir cual era cual, cerrados en un circulo en donde hablaban entre ellos.

-¡Fantásticos!- brincó Garut cuando sus Tributos se le acercaron desde el pasillo- Ambos estuvieron impresionantes- canturreó contento con las manos violetas juntas a la altura de su pecho parecía como si le hubieran dado el mejor obsequió de su vida.

-¡Very, me dejaste con el corazón en la boca!- gritó Luhs, o Shul, la chica no lo sabía, acercándosele- Shorán tenía razón quedaste como una diosa maligna, estoy _hiperseguro_ de que muchos patrocinadores te querrán- continuó con su perorada el joven deslumbrado con Verena.

-Gracias- respondió la chica sin demostrar mucho interés, era cierto que no le interesaba lo que él dijera pero prefería que vieran su gesto como despectivo a una simple sensación de cansancio. Todavía había mucha gente a su alrededor como para dejar de fingir.

Escuchó un leve bufido a sus espaldas. La chica del Distrito 3, Ween se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que ellos decían. Las dos Tributos se miraron, Ween con desdén zarandeando de un lado la otra la cabeza, llevaba unos tacos puestos cosa que la hacía más alta pero no tanto como Verena. Esta última no supo que pensar ante la mirada de rencor que le dirigía la pequeña pero no se dejó llevar, le hubiera encantado explicarle que todo era una mentira y que sólo lo hacía para sobrevivir, el problema era que sólo viviría uno. No pudo evitar mirar a Marco, él también había fijado sus ojos en ella, sin embargo estos parecían perdidos como buscando algo. Tal vez se había sentido parte de algo junto a ellos en las horas de entrenamiento pero nada más que eso. Nunca había aprobado sus planes para defenderse de los Tributos más grandes y fuertes.

-¡Vamos, vamos que nos espera un gran banquete en el salón!- comunicó Garut haciéndole una seña a sus Tributos estrellas para que lo siguieran a los ascensores. Verena se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pedían.

Algunos Tributos la miraron de arriba hacia abajo con envidia mientras pasaba a su lado, o cuando esperaban a su lado el ascensor; Desma, la chica horrible del Distrito 1 se la quedó mirando incrédula, incluso con los zapatos altos que llevaba Verena no podía pasarla, y ella también era alta.

Estaba segura que nunca había recibito tanta atención de otras personas, exceptuando el día en que le comunicaron que su hermano y su padre habían muerto en la guerra, nunca nadie se había fijado en ella. No había terminado el colegió ya que prefería ayudar a su madre en casa, así que nunca tuvo ningún chico detrás suyo o amigos. Se podría decir que Barius era lo más perecido a aquello y eso la entristecía, vagamente recordó que su compañero si tenía una novia que lo miraba desde el Distrito 4.

El viaje en el ascensor fue muy incomodo y tenso, Garut no dejaba de aclamar sus actuaciones y como habían controlado las preguntas engañosas de Shorán Netrek, los alagaba diciendo que hasta los mejores actores habían caído en sus trucos. Por su parte, Verena, se mordía el labio inferior intentando soportar las ganas de gritarle que se callara y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su compañero quien tenía la vista siempre al frente, no miraba a nada.

La mesa alargada del comedor se encontraba lista para la cena, la vajilla de plata estaba impecable y las copas de cristal apoyadas al revés sobre la mesa para que no se rompieran. Había unas botellas de vino purpura alrededor junto con unos platos de ensaladas, sopas y legumbres. Unas cuantas personas encargadas de la limpieza y el orden del piso cuatro se encontraban allí, acomodando la comida y los utensilios. A Verena se les hicieron extrañamente familiares, como si ya lo hubiera visto.

-Me cambiaré para la cena, vuelvo en un minuto- comentó Garut y se esfumó por el pasillo dando saltitos.

Los estilistas no habían subido con ellos, si no que se habían quedado en el pasillo central de la entrada respondiendo las preguntas de los reporteros oficiales de Los Juegos del Hambre, Verena los había reconocido por que todos llevaban un uniforme rojo borgoña de gabardina con una placa dorada en la solapa izquierda que deba su identificación.

-Sorprendente- repuso Barius apenas el acompañante los dejó solos arrastrando las letras. El doble sentido y la ironía estaban plasmados en la palabra, se encontraba rabioso.

-Lamento haberte arruinado el número, Garut tenía mucha fe en ti- contestó al instante Verena impasible, aunque también enfadada. No sabía porque pero no podía evitar ponerse de los nervios cuando él le hablaba, mucho más si estaba de aquel humor.

-Y al principio yo era el malo ¿No?- incitó con burla cargada en la voz- quien iba a pensar que la escuálida sirenita del Dsitrito 4 sería un feroz tiburón- continuó ahora con recelo caminando lentamente hacia la chica.

Verena le daba la espalda, no quería ver su rostro cargado de repugnancia.

-Ya me he disculpado- repitió distante, como si aquella conversación no le concerniera ni lo más mínimo.

-Siquiera te avergüenzas- afirmó Barius rompiendo su máscara de arrogancia para dejar ver lo que realmente sentía, la traición y la desilusión se veían reflejadas como en un espejo en sus ojos pardos aún maquillados.

Verena no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir que responder sin embargo sabía que en el juego no podrían sobrevivir los dos, las cosas terminarían aquí, aunque una pequeña esperanza se instaló en su interior: si tenía la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a su compañero lo haría.

-No espero que lo entiendas- confesó secamente y se volvió para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Su vestido hizo un extraño sonido de desliz cuando flotó a su alrededor

-¡Puf! ¡¿Quién eres?!- vociferó exasperado- ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablar de tu padre sin ningún respeto por su muerte?!- la voz se le quebró en la última palabra.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Él no sabía nada acerca de su padre ¿Cómo se le ocurría reprimirla por algo de lo que no tenía idea? Sabía que había estado mal, pero sólo lo había hecho para evitar el tema sin que la reportera continuara haciéndole preguntas de ello.

-Tú- le indicó señalándolo con su dedo índice y los dientes apretados- no sabes nada- susurró débilmente, se le empezaron a acumular las lágrimas en los ojos, provocándoles un brillo excesivo y centellante. Su compañero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto extrañaba a su padre.

-Estás actuando como ellos quieren, intentando caerles bien- le recriminó el muchacho y aversión, sin dar un brazo a torcer- las personas te apreciaban en el 4, no creo que lo sigan haciendo ahora.

-_Ellos_ controlan el juego, ellos tiene el poder de devolvernos al Distrito 4…-refutó Verena intentando sonar convincente.

Se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro pero con la furia que sentían no lo habían notado. A pesar de los tacos, Barius seguía siendo más alto que Verena, sólo por unos centímetros. Si no se les miraba a la cara se podría decir que estaban a punto de ponerse a bailar o por entrelazar los brazos y besarse, sin embargo lo que sentían era todo lo contrarió. La chica quería arrancarle las palabras de un golpe, cerrarle la boca para que ya no pudiera recriminarle todo lo que había dicho, mientras que él sólo sentía más desilusión y traición para con ella.

-Ya piensas como ellos- siseó para que sólo lo escuchara ella, como si estuvieran rodeados de gente imaginaria.

-No tengo la fuerza para ganar, pero puedo intentarlo de otra forma- dictaminó aferrada a su idea original. El puntaje que le habían otorgado los Vigilantes la ayudaban a cubrir su farsa, el resto debía hacerlo ella sola.

-Vivirás, pero sin honor. Preferiría morir antes de seguir así- aseguró seriamente Barius.

Precisamente en ese momento los estilistas entraron en el salón y se pararon en secó al ver a los dos chicos a tan poca distancia uno de otro, aunque Barius no dejó que su imaginación volara mucho más allá, se giró en circulo para quedar frente a ellos y con unos ojos feroces se alejó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo que daba a su alcoba.

Verena se recompuso en pocos segundos aprovechando el desconcierto de las dos personas que acababan de llegar.

-Descuiden, no se siente muy bien- dijo con despreocupación en la voz, como si nada hubiera pasado y sólo se hubieran entretenido hablado.

Garut regresó pocos momentos después ataviado con un nuevo traje blanco de seda que brillaba incandescente con las luces del edificio, era difícil mantenerle la vista.

Verena no se entretuvo mucho en la cena, no tenía apetito, además de que su representante le hacía muchas preguntas acerca de Barius a las que no estaba dispuesta a contestar. Así que se marchó a su habitación poco después de haberse sentado a comer junto con los estilistas. Su compañero no había salido del cuarto.

La muchacha estaba completamente segura de que no podría dormir mucho aquella noche, no sólo por el eminente destino que le esperaba al día siguiente si no, que ahora se le sumaba el peso en su espalda de la discusión que había tenido con Barius, a pesar de intentar convencerse de que no debía importarle no podía dejar de pensar en él y su ojos plagados de traición.

Se quitó el hermoso vestido intentando no romperlo, revoleo los zapatos y se quitó todas las prendas que tenía debajo para poder darse una ducha, allí las lágrimas se confundirían con el agua y nadie sabría que había estado llorando. Recordó el llanto de la chica del Distrito 5 a la cual había escuchado unas cuantas veces a través del techo ¿Habrían oído la discusión?

Luego de quitarse los restos de maquillaje gótico que le quedaba en la piel la pelirrubia se acostó, ya sin esperanzas de poder dormir, mirando al techo blanco y recordando todas las cosas que le habían sucedido desde que su nombre salió en la urna de la Cosecha, no quiso pensar en su familia, ya que eso le dolería mucho. Se durmió cuando llego a recordar su cita con los Vigilantes.

Coriña la despertó por la mañana, el sol naciente brillaba por su ventana.

-Arriba- insistió la mujer por quinta vez. Verena había dormido sin sueño y era muy difícil despertarla así.

Cuando la niña por fin visualizó el rostro tatuado de su estilista esta agrego:

-Es hora de levantarse, dormilona- a Verena le recordó a su padre- vístete y ven a desayunar- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La chica tardó pocos segundos en asimilar el hecho de que este sería el último día que estaría en el Capitolio, pero cuando lo hizo no podía parar de morderse el labio inferior o la mejilla por dentro de la boca, esperaba que no comenzara a sangrar.

Baruis ya se encontraba en el comedor cuando ella llegó. Había tomado las primeras prendas que se le metieron en las manos al abrir los cajones de su habitación, así que no tenía idea de cómo se veía.

El chico no la miró en ningún momento, también se veía nervioso pero estaba más ausente que otra cosa, con una cuchara agarrada muy fuertemente mirando sin ver al plato de cereales que tenía enfrente. Verena comprendió al instante que le sucedía ya que a ella también le ocurrió lo mismo al ver la comida, quería vomitar. A pesar de ello se obligo a darle unos cuantos bocados a sus tostadas y a beber agua. Se sintió satisfecha cuando vio que la mitad de su plato estaba vació.

Una alarma como de despertador sonó en el piso cuatro una hora después de que los chicos se acomodaran en la mesa. No tenían idea de que era aquello pero sus estilistas sí. Garut se les acercó y los abrazo.

-Fue un placer haberlos conocido- comentó con lagrimas en los ojos, no eran de tristeza, si no, de felicidad- los estaré viendo todo el tiempo, no lo olviden, yo seré quien les entregue los regalos de los patrocinadores- agregó luego de el emotivo gesto y se alejó.

A Verena le empezó a palpitar el corazón nerviosamente, la hora había llegado.

Los estilistas eran los encargados de llevar a los Tributos hasta la arena. Así que Coriña y Horce acompañaron a los dos chicos por el ascensor hasta el piso más alto, el de la terraza. No había mucho allí, sólo unas cuantas plantas metidas en vasijas y una hermosa vista del Capitolio. Un ruidoso aerodeslizador se hallaba en lo alto del cielo esperando por ellos. Era grande, con la forma de un barco más que la de un avión, y negro. Una escalera fría y de metal opaco descendió de él hacía la cornisa, Verena sintió una horrible electricidad recorrerla al tocarla, esta la afianzó al metal contra su voluntad y la subió rápidamente. Dentro el lugar era bastante lúgubre para ser algo del Capitolio. Todo de metal negro, había unos asientos rígidos llenos de cinturones rojos a los costados. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro la máquina, esta comenzó a moverse en alguna dirección desconocida para los Tributos.

Allí había más personas, unos cuantos Agentes de la Paz, a Verena le sorprendió verlos, le resultaba muy lejana la última vez que se había cruzado con uno de ellos en el Edificio de Justicia de su distrito, aunque estos eran muchísimo menos amigables que los de allí. También había unas mujeres ataviadas con batas de médico y otras personas que nunca hablaban y tenían la mirada clavada en el piso, estas les sirvieron comida aunque ninguno de los Tributos comió nada.

Luego de una hora de viaje, una de las mujeres con bata se le acercó a Verena con una especie de pistola de vidrio, le tomó el brazo izquierdo sin siquiera pedirle permiso y disparó. La chica se asustó muchísimo ya que no hubo ningún ruido pero si mucho dolor, le había implantado algo dentro del brazo.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió medió gritando por el dolor.

-Un localizador- fue lo único que dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía Barius con la delicada pistola. El chico intento no producir ningún ruido cuando le inyectaron el aparató, aunque su compañera llegó a vislumbrar una mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro.

Poco tiempo después aterrizaron sin siquiera saber dónde. Verena no sabía que se esperaba ver al salir pero estaba segura de que no fue lo que vio. Se encontraban en un edificio enorme lleno de aerodeslizadores, los cuales llegaban desde el Capitolio con los Tributos restantes. Era de piedra negra y estaba iluminado por tubos fluorescentes que despedían una luz mortecina sobre sus cabezas, las sombras agigantadas de los aerodeslizadores resultaban intrigantes.

Coriña se llevó a Verena consigo por una puerta, aparentemente al azar, por la que ningún otro Tributo las siguió, sin esperar a que ella se despidiera de su compañero. Caminaron poco tiempo por un pasillo con el mismo aspecto a la anterior habitación hasta llegar a una nueva puerta. Allí sólo se encontraban unas cuantas sillas que rodeaban una mesita pequeña, un baño con ducha y sobre uno de los bancos unas cuantas prendas. En medio de la sala había una cilindro metálico que sobre salía del piso.

-Estoy segura que aquello debes ponértelo- comentó Coriña al ver la expresión desconcertada de la muchacha. Verena no se opuso y prosiguió a cambiarse.

El conjunto estaba formado por unos pantalones elásticos de color verde sepia que se afianzaban a la curvatura de sus piernas, una blusa a juego larga que le llegaba a medio muslo, unas zapatillas de lona negra, cómodas, con la suela de plástico duro, y por último una campera liviana color petróleo. No tardó mucho en ponerse las prendas, salvo por el pantalón que se le trababa en los pies, por suerte Coriña le ayudo a ponérselo.

La estilista pidió algo de comida, no sabían cuanto tiempo permanecerían allí. Según su reloj de oro macizo todavía faltaban veinte minutos para dar las doce del medio día.

-Estas segura de lo que haces ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer después de mucho tiempo de silencio.

Verena había estado contemplando fijamente el cilindro metálico desde que se había vestido repiqueteando el pié con el suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se encontraba muy nerviosa y podía sentir su corazón acelerado en sus oídos, tal vez aquel sería su último día en el mundo.

-¿Tú lo estarías?- contestó la niña sin siquiera mirar a la estilista.

La mujer llena de tatuajes no le contestó pero aquella sería una pregunta que la perseguiría toda su vida.

Un pitido, igual que el que sonó en el piso cuatro del Centro de Entrenamiento, les comunico que ya era la hora. Coriña le dio las instrucciones a su Tributo para que se metiera dentro del cilindro que había estado contemplando como si realmente supiera que aquello la llevaría al exterior.

Cuando apenas se había introducido en la placa un tubo de vidrio la envolvió velozmente sin siquiera dejarla decirle un adiós a la última persona que vería. Verena sintió una gran opresión al darse cuenta de su encierro y comenzó a toquetear el vidrio intentando encontrarle alguna fisura por la que entrara el aire. Un nuevo temor se adentró ¿y si la asfixiaban? Recordó bajamente la idea de que los dejaran dentro de una mina de grafito del ya destruido Distrito 13 y se le cerró la garganta.

De improvisto la placa comenzó a ascender y una luz brillante se asomó por el extremo superior cegándole los ojos. Verena no pudo enfocar la vista hasta que estuvo completamente a la intemperie, una briza increíblemente calorosa la rodeaba sofocándola, cosa que no le servía de mucho para tranquilizarse. Cuando pudo ver a su alrededor se encontraba en un claro muy amplio, lleno de pasto, rocas y arena. En medio, una gran estructura con forma de cuerno de lo que debía ser oro, los bordes se difuminaban por el calor ardiente del sol sobre ella, dentro podía alcanzar a ver un amontonamiento de objetos. Alrededor del claro se apreciaba el linde de dos bosques: uno de coníferas lleno de arboles grandes y frondosos y otro, el más cercano a ella, de cañas de bambú todas creciendo una al lado de la otra, increíblemente altas, lo más probable fuera que estuvieran modificadas genéticamente, y finas. Tenían hojas verdes colgándoles desde la punta y otras, color café, salían desde el talló en punta hacía arriba.

La chica no tuvo mucho tiempo más para visualizar lo que había a su alrededor sólo vio a unos cuantos Tributos, tan desorientados como ella, en sus placas metálicas. Ninguno se animó a moverse. Parecían estar todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia dorada.

-¡Bienvenidos a los Primeros Juegos del Hambre!- vociferó una voz desde lo alto del cielo, en donde se proyectó una pantalla, allí se podía ver a un hombre, obviamente desde un estudio de televisión, relatando- me llamo Galo Thored y soy el presentador de estos increíbles juegos. Tributos, por favor préstenme atención unos minutos antes de iniciar el juego- prosiguió el hombre, Verena no se molestó en mirarlo, dirigió su mirada a lo que le faltaba conocer de su alrededor.

-Solo hay una norma: no pueden salir de la placa metálica hasta que suene el gong. La Cornucopia está llena de instrumentos que necesitaran para sobrevivir en la arena, así que les aconsejo que los recojan, y por último cada vez que un Tributo sea descalificado oirán un sonido de cañón, a media noche se mostraran, en esta misma pantalla, los Trubitos que ya no están en el juego.

Verena no podo visualizar a Barius, el debía estar del otro lado del cuerno. A su derecha se encontraba un chico pequeño, no recordaba quien era; y a su izquierda estaba Marco quien tenía los ojos clavados en la Cornucopia, se notaba decidido.

-Muy bien eso es todo. Que tengan buena suerte y ¡que comiencen los Primeros Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

**Holaaa, lamento la tardanza es que he estado dando parciales en la facultad y he estado muy ocupada...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se han invertido los papeles entre Barius y Verena ¿no?**

**Ya me voy, besos grandes nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	9. La Sangrita

Capítulo 9

**La sangrita**

En la pantalla gigante desapareció la cabeza de Galo Thored para ser reemplazada al instante por un cronómetro color negro que resaltaba en el deslumbrante y blanquecino cielo de la arena. A los Tributos les costaba mucho fijar la vista en él ya que la luz del Sol era abrazadora para sus ojos, por suerte para ellos la voz de una mujer carente de emoción hizo el conteo a la par del cuenta atrás.

A Verena le sudaba todo el cuerpo aunque no estaba del todo segura si era por el calor abrumado de aquel lugar o de miedo. Le castañeteaban los dientes con cada pip que sonaba en la pantalla mientras que sus ojos recorrían nerviosamente cada detalle de su alrededor.

Se había equivocado la primera vez que fijó su vista en la Cornucopia, ahora notaba que ésta en realidad era de oro pero centellaba con un extraño resplandor color blanco tan puro que nunca había visto en su vida. Casi la invitaba a ir hacía ella, mucho más sabiendo que todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir se encontraba en su interior. Más cerca de los Tributos, y no tanto del cuerno, los Vigilantes habían dejado armas iguales a las del Centro de Entrenamiento para que los competidores se pudieran hacer con ellas. La más cercana a Verena era una guadaña larga y bien afilada inservible para la chica ya que nunca en su vida había visto una y siquiera reconocía el arma.

Observó también que muchos de sus compañeros se habían puesto en posición para salir corriendo hacia la Cornucopia apenas sonara el gong, ellos se veían muchísimo más decididos que ella, miraban los cuchillos, las lanzas y masas que estaba más a su alcance. Fugazmente se preguntó si Barius estaba haciendo lo mismo que ellos, advirtió que Prida, quien se encontraba a más de cinco Tributos de distancia, y Lutherin, el cual estaba casi detrás de la figura central del claro, se hacían unas señas aunque no pudo interpretarlas. Unos pocos todavía daban vueltas por su placa metálica, como ella misma, buscando de lo cual aferrarse antes de escuchar el sonido del inicio del juego.

La cuenta regresiva ya iba a la mitad cuando Verena comprendió que no tenía ninguna chance de llegar a la Cornucopia primera ya que no era muy rápida y menos con vida. No era competencia para los Tributos del Distrito 1 ni menos para los del 2, tal vez Barius no la matara pero tampoco la ayudaría.

Miró con desesperación la pantalla en el cielo, sólo le quedaban quince segundos para decidir hacia donde correr. No tenía idea de que cosas se encontraría en el bosque de coníferas pero estaba segura de que en el de cañas no habría mucho más que eso: cañas. El Distrito cuatro tenía grandes pantanos de agua salada llenos de aquellas plantas que copaban una gran zona, si no conocías el área tenías muchas posibilidades de perderte y sin la ayuda de un mapa o el sol, que normalmente no se veía mucho por la altura de la vegetación, era muy fácil perderte y morir allí por la falta de agua potable y comida.

¡GONG!

Verena se sobresaltó al escuchar el ensordecedor sonido y casi cae de la plataforma cuando saltó aturdida, no sabía qué hacer. Miró para ambos extremos del claro indecisa mientras que la mayoría de los Tributos corrían alocadamente hacía el centro. Conocía los peligros dentro de la selva de cañas cosa a la cual no quería acercarse pero tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo sobrevivir en un bosque frío y con arboles desconocidos.

Seguía al lado de su placa de metal cuando una briza cargada de olor hediendo que le hacía picar la nariz y querer apartarse al instante le llegó junto con los gritos de la Cornucopia. Asustada se orientó para ver lo que sucedía y soltó un grito de horror.

Casi en la estructura de metal un Tributo completamente envuelto en llamas aullaba de dolor mientras intentaba volver a apartarse del centro, sus ropas llameaban imparables, tenía el pelo totalmente chamuscado y pegado al cráneo, mientras que la piel comenzó a ennegrecerse para luego desaparecer consumida por el fuego y la sangre negra bramaba liquida por todo su cuerpo cuando se desmoronó en el piso todavía carbonizándose. Por desgracia no había sido el único en llegar a la Cornucopia y un segundo Tributo estaba ardiendo en llamas mientras que los otros detenían sus pasos apresuradamente y corrían a alejarse de la escena.

Verena corrió hacía la Cornucopia al reconocer al segundo Tributo en llamas: era Marco. Éste había llegado segundos después de que el primer chico comenzara a arder, había intentado retroceder pero al hacerlo resbaló y al estar la pendiente en bajada hacía el cuerno su cuerpo quedó la misma distancia que el otro muchacho ya sin vida. Sus zapatillas y pantalones fueron lo primero que comenzó a estallar en llamas rojas y ardientes.

-¡Marco!- gritó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no fue la única que lo hizo.

Ween la compañera del chico estaba completamente clavada en el piso sin poder mover ni un músculo excepto el de la boca, estaba en shock. También Neils, el chico del Distrito 9 con el cual habían estado planeando estrategias, gritó junto a Verena e intentó llegar al muchacho que no paraba de gritar y llorar de dolor.

Cada paso que se acercaban a la Cornucopia tenían más calor y sentían como la piel se les irritaba rápidamente era como si el calor saliera del propio cuerno. Verena no pudo correr mucho más de cinco metros ya que su piel albina comenzó a enrojecerse tanto que le dolió seguir corriendo, su traje también se había calentado y el calor que sentía le cerraba los pulmones, el sudor le corría por la frente, la espalda y las piernas. Con mucho pesar retrocedió sobre sus pasos, no podía hacer nada para salvar al chico, tal vez Neils lograra llegar pero con la rapidez que se había carbonizado el primer Tributo no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Marco tu viera suerte.

La mayoría de los Tributos no se habían quedado a mirar el segundo espectáculo sangriento, tomaron todas las armas cercanas a ellos y se disiparon en el bosque de coníferas alejándose del peligro inminente que suponía la Cornucopia y los demás participantes. Fugazmente la pelirrubia avistó como Neils regresaba derrotado a buscar a Ween quien todavía estaba estancada en el mismo lugar mirando sin ver al cuerpo de su compañero que se consumía por las llamas.

Antes de llegar nuevamente a la plataforma sintió un dolor punzante en el antebrazo y el frió correr de la sangre por él, un cuchillo plateado la había rozado provocándole un no muy profundo corte para luego caer dentro del circulo metálico. Sorprendida miro hacia atrás y se encontró a Prida con unas tres navajas entre las manos lanzándoselas a los Tributos más cercanos ella. La chica al darse cuenta de que su tiro no había herido de gravedad a Verena se volvió y le lanzó un segundo cuchillo con toda la furia de la que fue capaz, tenía lágrimas en los ojos enrojecidos. Esta última se tiró al piso en el preciso momento en que la afilada punta volaba velozmente hacia ella directo al corazón.

-¡Debo salir de aquí!- se gritó Verena al tocar el suelo, sin siquiera mirar si Prida le lanzaría alguna otra cosa se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, al pasar por la plataforma tomó el cuchillo y sin pensar el camino que elegiría se adentró en la selva de Cañas de Bambú las cuales se partieron por la fuerza con las que las atravesó cerrándole el paso a los Tributos que quisieran perseguirla.

Corrió con desesperación, asustada y con lágrimas cayendo a golpes de sus ojos. Siquiera había pasado cinco minutos en la arena y ya estaba horrorizada, traumada y completamente desahuciada. La respiración se le entrecortaba cada vez que intentaba apretar más el paso y los sollozos agravaban el problema, las hojas de las cañas le hacían cortes en las manos cada vez que pasaba demasiado rápido por entre ellas, estaba muy cerca las unas de las otras por lo tanto no podía avanzar con rapidez y la hacían perder el equilibrio constantemente, era una suerte que el suelo fuera arenoso y no tuviera muchas piedras.

Se había guardado el puñal entre el cinturón y su pantalón así no le entorpecía el recorrido, aunque ya fuera torpe. Su brazo seguía sangrando y todavía sentía un calor abrazador. Lo único bueno de la situación era que no sentía nauseas, tenía un buen estómago para las escenas sangrientas y que el terreno parecía bajar, cosa que en casa significaba estar yendo hacia el mar.

Estaba completamente segura de haber sido la única en escapar por el bosque de cañas, no había vislumbrado ningún otro destrozo como el que ella había ocasionado al colisionar con ellas cuando entró enloquecidamente.

Luego de diez minutos escuchó los cañonazos que Galo Thored había advertido que escucharían cuando alguien se quedaba fuera del juego, en otras palabras, cuando muriera. Sólo fueron dos, el de los chicos carbonizados en el claro. Verena volvió a largarse a llorar al recordar la horrenda muerte de Marco, sí él había sido uno de los primeros en morir ¿qué le depararía a ella?

Siguió adelante unos veinte minutos más sin parar el ritmo hasta que sus piernas le dolieron lo suficiente para darse un respiro y comenzara a hiperventilar, no paró, pero aminoró el paso. Lo más probable fuera que Prida y su compañero junto con los demás Tributos con los que se hubieran aliado quisieran buscar a los Tributos del bosque de coníferas antes de adentrarse en donde ella estaba, aquel territorio tan versátil y engañoso que nadie lo había escogido como refugio.

Siguió caminando, ahora intentando no chocarse con ninguna planta, a pesar de estar convencida de ser la única persona en aquel lugar prefería ser lo más silenciosa posible. Cuando volvió a tener la respiración medianamente normal decidió mirar la herida de su brazo.

No era profunda, había tenido suerte, Prida no era de fallar en los entrenamientos del Capitolio. La sangre ya había comenzado a coagular cosa que le daba una asquerosa visión de viscosidad con resequedad en los lindes a la herida. Sabía que debía lavarse el corte pero no tenía agua ni ningún paño como para poder hacerlo así que sólo arrancó una de las ásperas hojas de las cañas y se envolvió el antebrazo fuertemente con ella, solía usar aquel método en casa, no tenían el dinero necesario para comprar vendas pero allí si se la desinfectaría. Al menos dejaría de sangrar.

Caminó durante unas cuantas horas, nada parecía perseguirla aunque a veces apretaba el paso. No tenía idea hacía donde se estaba dirigiendo ya que el Sol no se veía con claridad desde su posición y mucho menos sabría hacía donde iba el viento ya que allí no había corrido una misara gota de aire desde que incurrió en el lugar. Sin embargo la temperatura había comenzado a descender primero levemente y luego precipitadamente, ya no sentía calor pero tampoco frío. Al parecer alejarse de la Cornucopia era alejarse del calor abrazados o al menos ella pesaba aquello. También el suelo había cambiado y se había vuelto más rocoso aunque seguía habiendo arenilla y las cañas se encontraban tan pegadas unas de otras como cuando habían comenzado aquel recorrido.

La intensidad de la luz a través de las hojas de caña fue aminorando, pasó de ser de un verde intenso, seguramente iluminado por la luz del mediodía, a ser un verde cálido medio amorronado. Una hora después de notar aquel cambio la joven comenzó a escuchar el inconfundible ruido del agua corriendo.

No estaba desesperadamente sedienta, sin embargo no podía dejar de notar la resequedad en su garganta y el hambre en su estómago aquello si le estaba suponiendo un problema, tendría que conseguir algo de comida o, irónicamente pensó, moriría de hambre.

Ya debía ser el crepúsculo cuando Verena por fin encontró un claro entre tanta vegetación. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente y agradeció tener la pequeña campera en perfecto estado. Después de tanto tiempo encerrada en aquel bosque pudo sentir una briza, aunque diminuta, de aire. En medio del recinto fluía un pequeño arrollo que no debía tener más de dos metros y medio de ancho, el flujo había hecho erosión en el suelo rocoso y se podía notar un cauce de agua no muy profundo. Del otro lado del arroyo seguía la conocida vegetación del paisaje.

Verena no vio nada extraño pero si lo sintió apenas salió de la frontera de cañas.

En la orilla que separaba el afluente de las plantas no había rocas ni arenilla, si no una superficie viscosa y blanda la cual casi provoca una nueva caída a la chica ya que era muy resbaladiza. Bajo sus pies la sustancia crujía con un sonido extraño entre quebradizo y pegajoso, podía notar como aquella cosa se le pegaba a la suela de las zapatillas. La luz era muy tenue como para poder vislumbrar que era aquello pero la sensación bajo sus pies se le hizo extrañamente familiar, no podía recordar por qué pero seguro debía ser algo que sucedía en su distrito. Con la idea de reconocimiento se sintió mucho más aliviada, así que con cuidado siguió caminando hacia el agua, sólo eran unos pasos más.

Saltó al arroyo y quedó en la mitad de este, mojándose las zapatillas y la mitad del pantalón con un pequeño atisbo de alegría ya que había logrado encontrar agua, una de las cosas más importantes para sobrevivir. Se sintió un poco orgullosa, sin embargo recordó lastimosamente a los Tributos que habían ardido por acercarse a la Cornucopia, algo que Galo Thored les había incitado a hacer con su discurso, y quiso apartarse del agua al instante ¿Y si estaba envenenada o era toxica?

Estaba totalmente segura de que a los creadores de aquel horrible juego no les importaría dejar más trampas por allí. No tenía muchas maneras de saber si aquella agua era potable sólo las que sus sentidos le otorgaban. Sí hubiera sido tóxica la piel de sus pies o de sus piernas se debería haber irritado al instante, ardido o al menos dolido cosa que no era el caso, se encontraba perfectamente. Olisqueó el aire intentando captar algún olor que no debería estar allí pero tampoco encontró nada, todo olía a Caña de Bambú y a humedad. Normalmente en el Distrito 4 todo olía a sal aunque los arroyos, ríos o riachuelos de los cuales sacaban agua los habitantes no olían estrictamente a nada. Verena sólo podía esperar que al probarla no le sucediera nada.

Aunque otra vez el dolor la tomó por sorpresa y siquiera alcanzó a agacharse a poner las manos en el agua.

Sintió como unos filamentos le cortaban la piel de la pantorrilla izquierda para luego adentrarse en el músculo de su pierna, el dolor era impresionante y lo único que pudo hacer, por instinto, fue salir del agua aunque el dolor no amenguo. Corrió hacía la orilla opuesta por la que había llegado sin recordar lo resbaladiza que era y cayó de frente al suelo empapándose con la asquerosa sustancia viscosa toda la ropa, parte del rostro y el cabello. En ese momento comenzó a gritar ensordecedoramente sin poder controlar su propia voz.

Aquello ya lo había visto.

Se arrastró como pudo con la pierna totalmente inmovilizada por el dolor que parecía ser mayor con cada segundo, se metió dentro de la selva de cañas como pudo para quedar sentada con las piernas extendidas y la espalda apoyada en uno de los finos troncos. Seguía gritando sin control.

Se miró la pantorrilla que no cesaba de dolerle y se le salieron los ojos de la impresión. Un alga viscosa y de color rojo sangre se le había pegado a la pierna atravesando la fina tela elastizada del pantalón, tenía filamentos debajo los cuales se habían adentrado en la carne buscando sangre. Verena la reconoció al instante, una Sangrita, era un muto que el Capitolio había creado para la guerra y preferentemente para los rebeldes del su distrito ya que aquellas cosas vivían en el agua. Eran sumamente peligrosas, como todas las mutaciones que habían creado.

Una vez que el alga adentra sus filamentos en el músculo de su víctima para chuparle la sangre esta no podrá quitársela ya que hacerlo le causaría una herida tan grande que perdería el miembro y para peor también busca los nervios, transmitía un mensaje al cerebro y la persona no dejar de gritar. Los soldados del Capitolio solían poner aquellas algas cerca de sus fuertes ya que delataban fácilmente la posición de los rebeldes que querían emboscarlos.

Verena no tuvo tiempo ni para estremecerse al recordar toda aquella información de golpe ya que mientras pensaba que hacer sentía como la cosa había comenzado a succionar. Debía actuar rápido o perdería demasiada sangre y acto seguido moriría.

Tomó el cuchillo que Prida le había lanzado haciendo caso omiso a los espasmos de dolor que sentía y cortó de cuajo una de las cañas que tenía adelante. Con dedos temblorosos le quito unas cuantas hojas del tallo, eran largas, de un color verde más oscuro que amarillento y parecían ser más fuertes y firmes que las de la copa.

No podía controlar los gritos, era como si tuviera un altavoz en la garganta, cosa que la asustaba ya que cualquiera que estuviera a más de un kilometro de distancia podría escucharla perfectamente e ir a por ella y matarla.

No podía arrancarse la maldita alga, cosa que le resultaba lo más instintivo pero su cerebro se negaba a hacerlo. Podía intentar cortar el flujo de sangre de su pierna así el muto se hartaba de ella rápido y no le quitaba toda la sangre.

Se hizo un torniquete con dos hojas de caña en su muslo, ya que allí se encontraba una de las arterías por la que más sangre llegaba a la pierna. Lo ató tan fuerte hasta que logró sentir otro dolor aparte del de su pantorrilla. Luego hizo un segundo torniquete debajo de su rodilla así la sangre que lograba pasar por el primero se detendría. El dolor se intensifico poco después de haber terminado el último nudo ya que la Sangrita estaba haciendo más fuerza para succionar la sangre, aquello hizo que Verena gritara mucho más pero aquel no era un lugar en el que se podía dar el lujo de gritar tan a la ligera, así que se metió unas cuantas hojas en la boca para tapársela.

Siguió reforzando los torniquetes con más hojas de las cañas que cortaba a su alrededor, sin embargo comenzó a sentirse débil luego de unos diez minutos de haber estado con el muto afianzado a la pierna. No se atrevía a cerrar los ojos pero no podía contra la pesadez que la embargo y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo aunque no antes de escuchar el sonido de un cañón a lo lejos.


	10. Un refugio

**Disclairmer****: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary****: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**Un refugio**

Verena recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que había presenciado un ataque de Sangrita.

Sólo tenía once años, la guerra entre el Capitolio y los trece distritos recién daba comienzo y al parecer, para pesar de los habitantes de los distritos, los representantes de Panem ya tenían preparadas sus horribles mutaciones; entre ella un alga blanquecina que a primera vista resultaba completamente inofensiva como cualquier otra especie fluyendo en un rio, sin embargo los rebeldes del Distrito 4 aprendieron de la peor manera que aquellas cosas no eran seres de la naturaleza.

Los soldados del Capitolio junto con la mayor parte de los Agentes de la Paz se habían recluido en un fuerte lejos de las playas del distrito, resultaba casi sospechoso que se alejaran del agua pero los rebeldes, a falta de educación, siquiera lo notaron.

Verena se encontraba con todos sus hermanos pescando en un saliente recoso, no muy cerca de las playas arenosas y blancas, con el Sol muy cerca de comenzar el crepúsculo, para poder llevar comida a casa. El negocio familiar había comenzado a decaer gradualmente ya que la mayoría de los pescadores se habían enlistado en la lucha contra el Capitolio, incluido su padre, y ya nadie necesitaba redes nuevas, más bien ahora buscaban quien pudiera arreglar sus armas.

La chica recordaba perfectamente como su hermana mayor, Zeen, balbuceaba un montón de patrañas acerca de la guerra, en particular por que las odiaba, no le gustaba la manera en que el Capitolio los manejaba, sin embargo no le parecía que una batalla sangrienta y enloquecida fuera a ser mejor que lo que ellos hacían. Verena sentía una devoción increíble por su hermano, era su ejemplo a seguir. Ella deseaba ser tan inteligente como él, aunque tuviera que pasar muchas más horas en casa entretejiendo sogas en vez de ir al colegio.

Fue mientras su hermano maldecía contra todo lo que podía cuando escucharon los alaridos de unos cuantos hombres a la vez. No se hallaban cerca de nada, siquiera de aquellas personas, pero estas gritaban tan desaforadamente que sus voces frenéticas podían escucharse en la mitad del distrito.

De no haber sido por que reconocieron una de las voces los cuatro hermanos se habrían escondido por unas horas en el acantilado a esperar que terminara el extraño suceso, no era muy común que la gente aullara en aquel distrito ya que las mordeduras de pirañas y pellizcos de cangrejos eran muy frecuentes, las personas estaban acostumbradas a sufrir dolores y heridas al acercarse al mar y estaba muy mal visto que un hombre gritase ante cualquiera de aquellas situaciones.

-¿Papa?- susurró Vicky completamente desconcertada como sus hermanos quienes habían dejado de controlar las cañas para mirar hacia la selva que se alzaba a sólo veinte metros de donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Verena con pánico en la voz a su hermano.

-Quédense aquí, volveré pronto- fue la única respuesta que le permitió el adolescente justo cuando comenzaba a correr hacía el alarmante caos de gritos.

-¡Zeen, no!- gritó su hermana Pouline pero no lo siguió, no podía hacerlo, lo que les estuviese ocurriendo a aquellos hombres debía ser increíblemente horrible como para atreverse a ir, además su padre nunca dejaría que sus hijas se expusieran a semejante situación, siquiera si él se veía implicado.

-¡Zeen!- gritó la más pequeña de las chicas y, al contrario de su hermana, comenzó a correr siguiéndole la pista al muchacho quien se alejaba considerablemente rápido.

Verena no tenía ningún calzado y las pequeñas rocas que había en el acantilado le dañaban los pies.

-¡Verena vuelve aquí!- escuchó que le gritaban sus dos hermanas pero no les hizo caso, normalmente no lo hacía y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción, ella debía seguir a Zeen.

Sólo cuando se introdujo en la jungla de cañas notó que las dos chicas a sus espaldas corrían tras ella casi suplicándole que volviera.

Los cuatro hermanos se acercaron a los gritos de los hombres, aunque por separado, y a medida que ganaban terreno estos se hacían más intensos y ensordecedores. Verena se preguntó si no necesitaban aire para poder seguir gritando, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que realmente uno de ellos era su padre y la angustia le recorrió el cuerpo como un cuchillo muy afilado. Podía escuchar las hábiles pisadas de su hermano delante de ella y las suaves de Vicky y Pouline detrás.

No fueron los primeros en llegar, ni mucho menos, sin embargo el escenario era desconcertante. Cinco hombres, obviamente marineros, musculosos de tanto cargar arpones, tridentes, sogas y redes chillaban sin parar en medio de un arrollo no muy profundo de unos cinco metros de largo. Todos estaban acurrucados, entrelazando sus corpulentos brazos por entre sus piernas, como si alguien les estuviera azotando la espalda o como si sus heridas fueran tan graves que lo único que podían hacer era aovillarse en el agua y esperar a la muerte.

Verena alcanzó a vislumbrar que en la orilla opuesta a la suya se hallaban dos marines: Fredis Larenteck, quien frecuentemente pasaba por el negocio de su madre, y un segundo al que no reconoció. Pocos minutos después unos cuantos pescadores se aglomeraron en el lugar, totalmente conmovidos por la escena.

-¡Papa!- gritó Zeen y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el agua a socorrer a su padre.

-¡No! ¡Váyanse!- aulló entre gritos el hombre que estaba más cerca del muchacho.

-¡No entren…al agua!- masculló un segundo desde el otro lado del torrente.

Entonces el padre de Zeen, Vicky, Pouline y Verena se levantó de su posición y con un increíble dolor se arrastró hacía la orilla vecina para luego desplomarse en el suelo arenoso frente a los demás hombres que iban llegando. Las tres jóvenes no pudieron contener los gritos de horror al ver la espalda, el cuello y los brazos de su padre, estos estaban repletos de unas manchas color escarlata que se movían alrededor de la piel blanquecina.

Los gritos continuaban incansables, casi como si no pudieran refrenarlos.

El primer hombre que había gritado la advertencia también estaba cubierto de las extrañas algas pegajosas y con un arrebato de enloquecedora ira intentó quitárselas de su piel, desafortunadamente Verena y su hermano se encontraban sumamente secar de él y la sangre que escupió el muto cuando por fin se desprendió del hombre les bañó el rostro y el torso.

Zeen, sin inmutarse por lo sucedido corrió nuevamente a la orilla para ponerse a salvo de las extrañas y asquerosas mutaciones. Sin embargo Verena quedó completamente rígida en su lugar, con la poca merienda en la garganta atentando a salir de su cuerpo, completamente inmóvil ante la imagen sádica y espantosa que tenía enfrente…

-¡No!- gritó la chica regresando a la arena.

Estaba farfullando para conseguir aire, el recuerdo que sus sueños trajeron le dieron ganas de devolver la bilis que tenía concentrada en el estómago.

Su padre había muerto por culpa de una Sangrita, él había sido uno de los primeros en corroborar sus efectos, y ella junto con sus hermanos había estado allí para presenciarlo. No habían podido hacer nada por ellos, murieron pocas horas después de que los encontraran, totalmente perdidos en el dolor que les provocaban las heridas, y el haber sido atacada en aquel lugar por una Sangrita era como un cachetazo particularmente doloroso para ella.

Luego de un breve momento de amnesia, Verena comprendió que no se encontraba en un lugar mejor que el de sus sueños.

Seguía allí en medio de una jungla de cañas verdes, altas y con hojas ásperas y largas; el sonido del agua fluyendo acompañaba el susurras de las hojas. Todavía no había amanecido, aunque no había plena oscuridad a su alrededor, estaba claro que en menos de una hora el sol volvería a alumbrar el estadio, y no podía saber cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, de lo único que podía estar completamente segura era de que la Sangrita la había soltado y sólo por eso se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio.

El mortífero muto se hallaba chupando la salvia a una caña vecina, la chica comprendió rápidamente que lo que había pisado en las orillas del arrollo no era nada más ni nada menos que los _cadáveres_ o restos de las cañas de las cuales las algas se alimentaban para suplantar la sangre de los animales o, en el caso de su padre, humanos.

Le dieron unas ganas terribles de cortarla en mil pedacitos con el cuchillo afilado que tenía, pero de nada le servía ya que no eran comestibles y no quería perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba en algo tan trivial como la venganza para con un muto.

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a deshacerse de los torniquetes que le habían salvado la vida. Tenía la pierna increíblemente pálida, casi azulada por la falta de sangre, y apenas soltar el primer lazo de hojas que le obstruía la artería femoral sintió como el cálido fluido de su sangre comenzaba a calentarle los músculos, los huesos y hasta los nervios de su pierna. Cuando terminó de quitárselos todos se sintió muchísimo mejor, aunque tenía hambre y sed.

Verena cayó en la cuenta, mientras dejaba reposar un poco la pierna, de que a pesar de lo ocurrido seguía con vida. A pesar de haber estado gritando desaforadamente casi como una alarma indicando su ubicación exacta nadie había ido tras ella, al parecer estaba completamente sola en la selva de cañas o los demás Tributos no se atrevían a acercarse a ella por miedo a que les ocurriera lo mismo a ellos. Podía ser cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Era una maldita suerte que las Sangritas, una vez se desprendiera por si sola de sus víctimas, estas sólo dejaban unas pequeñas marcas como de agujas en la piel, las cuales sanaban con facilidad. Era una de las desventajas que tenían aquellas algas como armas, sí uno lograba sobrevivir a su ataque inicial no le quedaba ningún rasguño luego. Así fue como los habitantes del Distrito 4 aprendieron a combatirlas ya que el Capitolio, una vez finalizada la guerra, las dejó abandonadas en todo el distrito y era muy frecuente toparse con ellas en cualquier lugar.

Recién cuando las copas de las cañas comenzaron a tornarse de un color verde claro, Verena se sintió con la suficiente fuerza para levantase, no podía evitar pensar que si algún Tributo la encontraba con aquellas fachas, ni aunque fuera el más débil de todos, dudaría en acabar con ella, por lo tanto sabía que debía seguir moviéndose.

Pero primero a lo primero. Debía tomar agua y con la luz del amanecer podría identificar a la perfección a los mutos dentro del arroyo. Deseó que los demás Tributos, como Prida, su compañero de distrito y los del Distrito 1 se hubieran visto envueltos en el mismo pesar que ella, sin embargo llegó a la conclusión de que si se habían aliado con Barius difícilmente podrían haber caído en aquella trampa.

Antes de acercarse al arroyo construyó unas pequeñas canastas entrelazando hojas de cañas, muy bien apretadas entre sí, en donde podría poner agua sin que se derramara. Había aprendido a hacerlas desde pequeña para llevar el agua desde los ríos hasta su casa con sus hermanos, así que se podía decir que era una experta en ello. A pesar de no querer introducirse en medio de la selva, la chica, tuvo que aceptar que había sido su mejor elección ya que se parecía tanto a su distrito que la mayoría de lo que tenía cerca, que no eren muchas, le servía para sobrevivir.

Al final, con la pierna cojeando y agarrotada, caminó lentamente hasta el arroyo, pasó por los restos gelatinosos de las cañas que habían sucumbido ante las Sangritas y con cuidado de no tocar el agua con las manos llenó la vasija de hoja de caña hasta llenarla por completo.

Cualquier otro Tributo hubiera dudado de la potabilidad del líquido, pero ella no. Sabía que las mutaciones sólo podían vivir si el agua era pura, así que no dudó en beberse de un trago el volumen de la canasta. Así unas cinco veces hasta sentirse satisfecha con su sed.

Ya con el cuerpo hidratado podía pensar con más claridad, todavía seguía sintiéndose débil por la pérdida de sangre y la pierna le pesaba más que todo su cuerpo sin contar que le dolían los músculos de la misma, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en el mismo lugar todo el día, tal vez los Tributos no quisieran acercarse a aquella zona, sin embargo en algún momento tendrían que hacerlo. No importaba que se movilizara con lentitud, estar en movimiento era mucho menos arriesgado que estás tirada siempre en el mismo lugar.

Verena no se adentró en el bosque de cañas, no quería perder de vista el arroyo, ya que era su única fuente de agua y sólo la abandonaría si se encontraba en un muy grave apuro, aunque no se desplazó por entre los _cadáveres_ de las cañas, ya que sus pequeños pies quedaban perfectamente visibles una vez que los pisaba, así que caminó lentamente por entre medio de las cañas más próximas al fluido para no dejar huella alguna.

A medida que el Sol se alzaba en la arena se podía notar cómo se elevaba la temperatura, aunque no se comparaba con el calor abrazador de la Cornucopia. Recordar el cuerno de oro blanco la puso de los nervios, no quería volver a ver las muertes de aquellos Tributos, especialmente la de Marco, calcinándose vivos pasando por sus ojos. Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

Sabía que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo gravados y con la interpretación que había dado en la entrevista con Shorán Netrek no podía dejar flanquear su fachada otra vez. La primera vez había sido la impresión de ver semejante escena ante sus ojos pero ahora no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte como la chica del vestido negro o la diosa vengativa como la había llamado la entrevistadora.

A pesar de hacer frente a la angustia que sentía por la muerte de Marco y el repentino recuerdo que la había despertado aquella mañana no podía dejar de pensar en el hambre que tenía, durante el día anterior había comenzado a sentir la molestia en su estómago al principio de la tarde. Ya habían pasado más de diez hora de eso y tenía la vaga impresión de que sus costillas volvían a verse pegadas a su piel marfileña sin contar con las nauseas que le provocaba el tener sólo bilis y jugos gástrico en la tripa. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir hambre, sin embargo no era para nada bueno viendo que había perdido mucha sangre, si no comía en menos de un día o dos podía morir por falta de hierro.

-No sería nada extraño morir de hambre en los Juegos del Hambre ¿no?- pensó para sí misma con irritación.

Al menos tenía agua, aunque ningún pez anduviera por allí.

Caminó rió abajo durante horas siguiendo el curso de la corriente, a medida que avanzaba notaba como la pendiente se hacía más pronunciada y el arrollo doblaba hacia la izquierda. Aquello no la desanimó, no le importaba cuando tardaría, simplemente sabía que aquel riachuelo debía terminar en un lago, mar u océano. La arena fue intercalándose con piedras hasta terminar siento más roca que granos de tierra, las cañas cada vez crecía más aisladas unas de otras y el Sol se podía apreciar si miraba hacia arriba. La temperatura se mantuvo cálida, casi siempre al mismo nivel, sólo cuando estuvo mucho tiempo andando hacia la izquierda de la arena, sin bajar la pendiente, sintió que el calor se hacía más pronunciado pero sólo unos cuantos grados que únicamente la hicieron sudar más de la cuenta.

Aún así seguía teniendo agua.

A mitad de la tarde Verena se quedó congelada al escuchar el ruido del cañón, se sentía lejos pero a la vez tan cerca, no quería ni pensar quien ni como había muerto aquel Tributo, solamente sabía que con su muerte le daba una pequeña posibilidad de salir de allí aunque fuera mínima. Recordó que no había visto los nombres en el cielo, como había dicho Galo Thored que sucedería cada noche, ya que había estado inconsciente. Verena recontó los muertos que iban hasta el momento: el día anterior dos habían sucumbido en la Cornucopia y estaba segura de haber escuchado el cañonazo antes de desmayarse, así que con ese eran tres; más el que acababa de escuchar hacían cuatro. Sin embargo no tenía idea de si habían muerto más Tributos mientras había estado inconsciente por lo tanto eso la dejaba más indefensa ya que seguramente ella sola no sabía cuántos enemigos la acechaban.

Cuando comenzó a caer el Sol, con él el frío se hizo presente.

En el Distrito 4 no hacía mucho frio, sólo en invierno y no era de esos en los que debías ir con más de dos abrigos. Verena no estaba acostumbrada a aquello y la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba no la ayudaba para nada. Se estaba congelando además de muriendo de hambre.

Mientras seguía adelante las rocas comenzaron a hacerse más grande hasta que en algún punto las cañas dejaron de crecer para dar paso a un paisaje rocoso, no muy alto, en donde corrían ventiscas de aire frío que olía a sal.

Verena sabía que debía seguir el curso del río pero una corazonada le decía que ya estaba a salvo, la combinación de viento y sal le decían que estaba en casa.

Y así fue, si no hubiera sabido que se encontraba en un estadio construido por los Vigilantes y diseñado únicamente para que un montón de niños se mataran entre ellos, habría dicho que se encontraba en el Distrito 4. Unos pocos metros de roca elevada dividían una costa en forma de media luna con arena blanca y rocas grises entremezcladas bañada por el agua de un mar que se extendía hasta donde a Verena le daba la vista.

Fue la primera vez que sonrió dentro de aquel horrible lugar, por qué a pesar de ser el escenario de una sangriento juego se sentía como en casa en aquel páramo.

La pelirrubia descendió rápidamente por la colina de rocas que daba al inicio de la playa, no llegaba a ver en donde terminaba y eso le dio más confianza.

¡Se había salvado!

* * *

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, la verdad es que entre la facultad y que estoy haciendo otro fics he dejado de lado este, por favor no se enojen mucho conmigo.**

**Espero que el capítulo no haya sido muy aburrido, en el próximo veremos a otros Tributos se los aseguro ;)**

**Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, así que no teman en dejarme cualquier cosa que piensen!**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet**


	11. Trampa para tiburones

**Disclairmer****: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary****: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

**Trampa para tiburones**

Verena había salido por uno de los extremos de la playa y no alcanzaba a ver el otro desde su posición, sólo que giraba gradualmente hacia afuera como si de una medialuna se tratara.

Gracias a la luz blanquecina de la luna podía ver a sus espaldas las rocas que se elevaban, por las que había descendido a la costa, apreciaba unos cuantos riscos llenos de cuevas, peñascos filosos y desfiladeros traicioneros los cuales eran azotados por el agua del mar erosionando la piedra gris. Unas cuantas islas se desprendían de allí casi ocultas por el agua embravecida. La chica alcanzó a ver una bastante alejada de los arrecifes capaz de albergar a unas tres personas de pie en la cima. Si tenía tiempo la inspeccionaría ya que parecía un escondite perfecto si por casualidad algún Tributo se acercaba a la playa.

En la angosta costa de arena grisácea el viento corría enfurecido, las cañas más cercanas tenían una leve inclinación a causa de ello, y a Verena se le partían los labios del frío que se le escurría entre las ropas de su traje, tenía suerte de haber conservado la campera, pero la liviandad de esta la hacía vulnerable a las bravas corrientes de aire.

Se acercó al mar, lo más probable fuera que estuviera tan helado como el exterior, no era una buena idea bucear en esos momentos, tendría que esperar al día siguiente cuando el Sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo para poder comer, aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Muchas dudas se le plantaron enseguida ¿Habría comida en aquel mar? ¿Estaría plagado de Sangritas como el arroyo? ¿Habría cosas más peligrosas? Estaba claro que todas aquellas preguntas no podían ser respondidas en la noche, era demasiado peligroso arriesgarse a entrar en el agua helada sin poder calentarse luego.

Verena se quitó las zapatillas para poder sentir la arenilla entre sus dedos, también estaba congelada y era dura pero no le importó, todo fuera por poder sentirse como en casa, aunque en el Distrito 4 nunca hacía tanto frío. Su distrito se encontraba al sur de Panem, cerca de lo que, hacía mucho tiempo, se llamaba Nuevo Mexico, Oklahoma y Texas, parte de aquel terreno había sucumbido bajo el agua y ahora era el Distrito 4 lleno de costas con arenas blancas y bosques de plantas que aguantaban el ardiente calor del Sol y los suelos resquebrajados del desierto, ahora ahogado con tierra fértil. En invierno no solía haber bajas temperaturas, mínimamente uno quince grados ya que el agua cálida del mar controlaba el frío.

La pelirrubia cambió el parche hecho con hoja de caña que tenía en el brazo, gracias al cuchillo que le había clavado la chica del Distrito 2. La sangre había coagulado tanto que la clorofila de la hoja se había mezclado en su piel, era asqueroso, aunque al menos había dejado de sangrar. Luego de revisarse la pierna en busca de algún indicio de sangre Verena se encaminó lentamente hacia las montañitas rocosas por las que había descendido, se encontraba muy expuesta en aquella zona y no sólo era presa fácil para los Tributos sino también para cualquier animal que apareciera y para el viento helado. Necesitaba un refugio y aquel lugar era perfecto para poder dormir un poco.

Se acercó con cuidado a los salientes mojados y resbaladizos en donde se encontraban las cuevas que había visto desde la playa, al tener los pies descalzos podía controlar mejor su equilibrio y aferrarse más a las rocas, estaba acostumbrada al verdín y a la sal, nunca podría caer por aquel risco.

Había muchas cuevas pero ninguna muy grande para resguardar a una persona, siquiera del tamaño del Tributo. La pelirrubia tuvo que trepar hasta el final del desfiladero, en donde se encontraban las rocas más filosas y erosionadas, para encontrar una cueva lo suficientemente grande y resguardada. Con el agua fría y las piedras de los arrecifes puntiagudas, perfectas para matar a cualquiera que cayera desde la altura a la que estaba la joven, a sus pies Verena consiguió meterse en la oscuridad de un refugio. Era imposible que la detectaran en aquel lugar.

Verena estaba segura de que aquella hazaña tan peligrosa debía estar siendo filmada y reprogramada en vivo a todo el país, seguramente los habitantes del Capitolio esperaban que ella resbalara y cayera a una inminente muerte mientras que en su casa rogaban por que fuera precavida y no continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

La piedra estaba helada, pero al menos no corría viento.

La chica tiritaba de frío, le castañeteaban los dientes, aquello podía llamar la atención entre tanto silencio, e intentaba entrar en calor frotándose todo el cuerpo con las manos, pero era inútil. Se adentró más en la cueva pero cada vez que lo hacía la temperatura descendía más así que volvió a su posición original.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el cielo se iluminó y Verena escuchó el himno de Panem, se acercó a averiguar de qué se trataba, tal vez Galo Thored tenía alguna regla más que advertir, pero no era el caso. En lo alto del cielo nocturno estaba el escudo del país, estático como un fantasma en la oscuridad de la noche, que a los pocos segundos de terminar la música desapareció para dar cabida al rostro de una chica. Era menuda, de ojos grises, aparentaba tener unos doce o trece años, Verena recordaba haberla visto en el entrenamiento mientras Marco y Neils planeaban estrategias, la chica estaba muerta de miedo. Su foto iba acompañada de un número 6 que debía ser de su distrito. Su muerte debió haber activado el cañón a mitad de la tarde cuando la chica del Distrito 4 estaba caminando al lado del pequeño rio.

Entonces un nuevo rostro apareció en pantalla, otra chica acompañada de un número 8. Verena intentó recordar cuantos disparos había escuchado, no le fue difícil porque había sido sólo uno, aquello le hizo preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Había tenido muchísima suerte ya que perfectamente el cañonazo que no había escuchado podría haber marcado su muerte.

Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar pensar en Marco y en la horrible muerte que había tenido, también la del primer Tributo que había perecido de la misma forma, pero Verena nunca supo quién había sido ni tampoco si había hablado con él o ella, por lo tanto toda la angustia que sentía sólo podía dedicársela al chico del Distrito 3. No quería imaginar lo mal que lo debía estar pasando Ween, si a ella le había afectado la muerte de aquel chico, entonces a su compañera de distrito la debería estar destruyendo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin embargo se contuvo, seguramente había una cámara dentro de su cueva y no podía dejar que la vieran de ese modo, no con todo lo que había hecho en la entrevista.

El cielo volvió a iluminarse por el escudo de Panem junto con el himno que inundó la arena, al parecer aquel día no habían muerto muchos. Según la cuenta que llevaba la chica sólo sabía de cinco muertes, pero al haber estado desmayada durante la noche anterior no podía estar completamente segura de si quedaban diecinueve Tributos con vida.

La oscuridad volvió luego de unos minutos y Verena siguió castañeteando de frío hasta que el cansancio y el hambre vencieron todas sus fuerzas y cayó dormida en un sueño profundo pero del cual no podía escapar de frío nocturno de la arena en la que se encontraba.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en el estómago que le rugía sin paz. Era de esperase, no se había alimentado desde que salió del Capitolio, de eso ya habían pasado unas cuarenta y ocho horas. Debía actuar rápido, si no moriría de hambre, algo que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

La luz del Sol naciente se colaba por entre las rocas de su escondite, debían haber pasado dos horas del alba y el frío parecía menguar con casa segundo que el Sol permanecía en lo alto. El viento seguía igual que la noche anterior, enloquecido.

Verena salió de su escondite agradecida por el calor, tenía los músculos agarrotados y le costó mucho salir del peligroso risco. No vislumbró a nadie en la playa ni tampoco ningún movimiento sospechoso, así que no esperó mucho más para bajar de las rocas y tocar el agua del mar.

Estaba fría, aunque soportable. La Tributo respiró hondo para poder saborear la sal que manaba de la espuma blanca.

Ahora que el Sol iluminaba el estadio podía apreciar mejor el paisaje. La arena era de piedrilla gris mezclada con mica que brillaba en colores, las cañas más cercanas a la playa era de un color más intenso que las que se encontraban rio adentro, mientras que el agua era transparente aunque a medida que ibas ganado terreno se volvía celeste profundo y no había ni rastros de las algas que la habían atacado anteriormente. Era imposible divisar el horizonte en donde el mar y el cielo se tocaban.

Verena escondió las zapatillas y su campera bajo unas rocas cercanas, se ató el cuchillo que Prida le había lanzado en la Cornucopia al cinturón con la mitad de una hoja de caña y sin esperar más se zambulló en el agua. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para pescar con la única ayuda de un cuchillo, luego cuando ya estuviera alimentada armaría una red, sin embargo ese no era el momento.

A cada brazada que daba el mar se hacía más profundo, era extraño que a sólo diez metros de la playa hubiera una profundidad de veinte, a la chica del Distrito 4 no le importó aquello, había nadado en aguas mucho más profundas y podía aguantar unos cinco minutos sin respirar. En su distrito había un ritual que los niños de diez años debían celebrar para poder consagrarse marineros primerizos, debían poder aguantar unos cuantos minutos mínimos bajo el agua, para ello había toda una preparación mental, así en la ceremonia no les entraba el pánico y por ende no se ahogaban. Todos sus hermanos, incluida Verena, habían pasado la ceremonia y ella se sentía muy orgullosa por ello. Se preguntó si Barius podía estar más tiempo que ella dentro del agua, lo más probable fuera que sí, ya que él tenía el cuerpo mucho más grande, en su tórax podía albergar mucho más aire.

Verena rehuyó a pensar en su compañero de distrito, no quería siquiera hacerse la pregunta de en donde estaría, ni como estaría.

Encontró muchos mariscos en el fondo del mar, esperando a ser devorados por ella. También vio unos peses robustos con bigotes largos que le salían del labio superior, debían medir unos treinta y cinco centímetros, casi como el largo de su brazo, y eran de color naranja, perfectamente visibles fuera del agua. Se parecían mucho a los bagres, aunque nunca había visto unos de tal color, nadaban muy cerca de la superficie y Verena supo que serían muy fáciles de pescar con una red o un arpón.

Recogió en total dos peses, de los más pequeños así no le costaba cargarlos, y unos diez moluscos entre ellos caracoles, ostras y un pequeño pulpo rosado que no dejaba de enrollarse en su antebrazo. Menos los peses las demás criaturas las reconocía perfectamente, sabía que eran comestibles.

El cañón volvió a sonar, bajo el agua se escuchaba mucho más apagado y grave casi inaudible a la profundidad a la que estaba, y Verena salió a la superficie para inspeccionar la playa, seguía desierta. El cañón sonó por segunda vez, debajo del agua casi no lo había escuchado, pero esta vez era perfectamente audible, el sonido venía del este , no se encontraba cerca de su posición pero debía haberse escuchado en toda la arena.

Para cuando salió a la playa esta se encontraba mucho más tibia y agradable, el viento se había caldeado y podría secar su ropa fácilmente. Se sentó en la arena cerca de las cañas y a pleno Sol mientras limpiaba los caracoles y chupaba al bicho para que saliera. Era lo primero que comía en mucho tiempo y a pesar del aspecto asqueroso que tenían aquellos animales junto con la viscosidad le resultó un manjar digno de su distrito. A los habitantes del Capitolio les encantaban las ostras y la demanda era altísima, casi nunca había en la pescadería, aunque su familia no podía darse el lujo de comprarlas legalmente, siempre las recogían ellos para comerlas, igual que como estaba haciendo ella hora.

Verena se desprendió del pulpo, que le dejó marcado el brazo con los círculos de sus ocho extremidades, y lo golpeó fuertemente contra unas rocas, era bastante complicado matarlos, ya que al ser invertebrados no podías romperles ningún hueso y sus tentáculos se adherían a lo que fuera para hacer el trabajo más complicado. Si querías matarlo debías aporrarle la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente, la chica lo sabía y así lo hizo. Los peses ya debían estar ahogados por la falta del agua y mientras la chica cortaba el octópodo con el cuchillo se comía rápidamente la pulpa a las ostras.

Todo estaba increíblemente salado así que cuando terminara su desayuno tendría que volver al arroyo por agua dulce.

Cuando sólo le quedaron los peses los evaluó detenidamente, no estaba segura de que fueran comestibles, así que los olisqueó en busca de algún efluido extraño o peligroso, pero el animal sólo olía a sal y al inconfundible olor apestoso de un pescado. Cortó uno para inspeccionar el interior, la carne era blanca con espinar grandes, tampoco resaltaban diferentes a los peses de su distrito. Por ende se terminó comiendo uno entero sin asar, estaba acostumbrada a comer cosas crudas, pero el aceite del lomo de aquel pescado era bastante asqueroso para poder tragárselo sin más, así que lo despellejó antes de comerlo, ya no tenía tanta hambre con todas las ostras que se había zampado por lo tanto no le importó esperar un poco para seguir alimentándose. Guardó el segundo pez, en la canasta que había hecho para tomar agua del arroyo, aunque no entraba completamente y lo dejó a la sombre de unas cañas junto con su campera. Tendría que comerlo en poco tiempo o si no se pondría malo.

Una vez terminó de comer el Sol se encontraba muy alto, casi era medio día, y la arenilla de la playa le quemaba los pies. Se calzó las zapatillas, tenía la ropa casi seca, tomó el cuchillo y deshojó unas cañas para poder entretejer las hojas y hacer unos nuevos cuencos como en el que ahora yacía el pez anaranjado. No le tomó más de una hora tener tres perfectos tarros y con todas sus pertenecías escondidas se encaminó hacía el afluente de agua dulce. Luego de tomar un litro y medio de agua, teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar a las Sangritas que seguían allí, tan inocentes como siempre, volvió a buscar sus cosas, quería volver a su cueva ya que el viento se había calentado tanto que no era apetecible estar en la playa junto con el Sol abrasador del medio día, no hacía tanto calor como cuando estaba en la Cornucopia pero tampoco le agradaba mucho.

Hizo barios viajes antes de instalarse dentro de la montaña de piedra, ya que debía solucionar el problema de no morirse de frió cuando cayera nuevamente la noche, estaba segura que sería igual de fría como la anterior. Así que cortó muchas cañas, no las de la playa si no las de más adentro para no llamar la atención si algún Tributo llegaba allí, y se las llevó para poder hacer una colcha con sus hojas verdes y ásperas. No sería cómodo pero era mejor que nada. Aquello le tomó gran parte de la tarde.

Dentro de la cueva se estaba bien, mientras estuviera lo más dentro posible en donde el frío de la noche se había conservado. Pero a medida que pasaban el tiempo la temperatura volvía a descender y para cuando Verena terminó su colcha la tarde era cálida ya tendiendo a fría.

Los cuerpos sin hojas de las cañas que había usado yacían desperdigados por todo su escondite y antes de poder hacer nada con ellos una idea se le ocurrió para poder aprovecharlos al máximo.

Todavía le quedaban unas dos o tres horas de luz así que debía moverse rápido.

Sólo a los habitantes del Capitolio les gustaba comer tiburón, tenían un aceite muy requerido para sus comidas, los dientes los terminaban usando como hacer joyas, la piel la hacían carteras y zapatos y su carne dura la comían con salsas que sólo en el Capitolio se podían preparar. Los marineros del Distrito 4 habían encontrado la solución para cazar semejante animal, al principio habían intentado hacerlo con arpones, redes gigantes y tridentes, pero muchos terminaban en el mar y devorados por la ya muy enfadada bestia. Así que idearon una trampa excelente que nunca fallaba. Había una especie de tiburón, el tiburón blanco, que cuando iba a dar a luz se acercaba a los ríos que desembocaban en el mar para poder tener su cría. Pero antes de llegar a destino se colocaban unos enormes y afilados arpones dentro del agua no muy profunda por la que el tiburón pasaría y terminaría incrustado en ellos. La idea a los habitantes no les gustaba mucho, pero si el Capitolio demandaba tiburón los del Distrito 4 debían dales tiburones, y que mejor uno tan blanco como aquel.

A Verena se le había ocurrido usar aquella trampa para tiburones cerca de donde se encontraba, así estaría protegida. En vez de esconderla bajo el agua la pondría a lo ancho de la playa desde donde estaban las últimas cañas hasta la orilla del mar. Si algún Tributo tenía la intención de pasar por allí terminaría cayendo en la trampa.

Cortó con el cuchillo las puntas de las cañas que le habían sobrado haciéndolas terminar en punta, parecían tan afiladas como las rocas del arrecife que tenía debajo. Así lo hizo con al menos veinte finos troncos. Para cuando terminó el Sol ya estaba en el horizonte escondiéndose nuevamente y el viento volvía a su temperatura habitual nocturna.

Verena volvió a la playa nuevamente cargada de puntas de caña, si la idea se le hubiera ocurrido más temprano podría haber cubierto todo el espacio que quería pero sólo pudo llegar hasta la mitad enterrando los punzones creados por ella misma, la oscuridad de la noche los escondería de cualquier Tributo.

Cuando sólo le quedaban dos cañas por poner escuchó nuevamente el cañón y la proximidad del sonido hizo que se le desbocara el corazón. Quien fuera que había matado a aquel Tributo estaba muy cerca de allí. Terminó de colocar los últimos dos pedazos de su trampa, esparció un poco de arena para que quedaran más escondidos y justo cuando iba a volver a la cueva escuchó dos voces que se aproximaban por el saliente rocoso por el cual ella había llegado a la playa.

No podía volver a las rocas ya que los Tributos que se acercaban estaban demasiado cerca de allí. Sólo le quedaba una opción, meterse en el mar el cual ya se había enfriado al marcharse el Sol. No lo dudó, era mejor estar bajo el agua que quedarse allí.

Había dejado el cuchillo en la cueva cosa que le facilitó adentrarse en el agua helada. La luna ya había hecho acto de presencia y el fondo no se veía. Verena nadó por debajo de la superficie, haciendo aislados intervalos para buscar aire y orientarse ya que podía ver muy poco abajo. Se dirijo hacia la isla que había visto desde el risco en donde se hospedaba, la cual podía albergar a tres personas de pie y ser un perfecto escondite por si llegaba algún Tributo a la playa. Cosa que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

La piedra estaba llena de musgo y verdín era complicado subirse si no quería hacer ruido, así que se quedó en el agua tiritando de frío y detrás de ella para que no advertirán su presencia. Espió para saber de quienes se trataba.

En la playa, dos figuras grandes caminaban rápidamente con linternas que apuntaban al mar y al creciente bosque de cañas, ninguna se fijaba en la inofensiva arenilla. Eran dos mujeres y Verena pudo identificarlas rápidamente: eran Prida, la que casi la mataba en la Cornucopia con su cuchillo, y Desma, la Tributo gigante del Distrito 1. Las dos se acercaban peligrosamente a la trampa para tiburones y Verena no podía creer que dos Tributos tan poderosos estuvieran a punto de caer en su trampa.

* * *

**Holaa! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡espero que bien!**

**¡Se acerca el momento! ¿Qué pasará con Desma y Prida? ¿Caerán en la trampa? ojala que sí ¿no?**

**Espero sus comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta o no**

**Besos, nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	12. El Tributo del Distrito 2

**Disclairmer****: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary****: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

El Tributo del Distrito 2

Los dientes de la chica del Distrito 4 castañeteaban sin control, le daba miedo que escucharan el sonido y se adentraran en el agua, sus dedos se volvieron blancos pero no por eso dejó de arraigarse a la superficie resbalosa de su escondite, sentía un millar de pinchazos en los pies, ella no conocía esa sensación pero no podía ser para nada bueno. El agua helada parecía querer adueñarse de todo el calor corporal que tenía, si los Tributos que se encontraban en la pequeña playa no se hacían con ella entonces el mar congelados la mataría de todas formas.

Las linternas de las chicas en la playa se movían apuntando a cada lugar sospechoso que había a su alrededor, el mar, las rocas y la selva de caña. A Verena resultó un poco estúpido que buscaran a alguien entre las altas plantas, puesto que sería muy fácil detectarlo y no era el lugar perfecto para escabullirse sin hacer ruido. Caminaban lentamente y el viento marino hacía que sus voces llegaran hasta donde se encontraba su víctima.

-¿…Viste como estaba?- preguntaba con regocijo una voz pastosa y potente. Verena no supo de quien era ya que nunca había escuchado hablar a ninguna de las dos pero se arriesgó a creé que era Desma, la Tributo del Distrito 1.

-Asqueroso- respondió la otra distraídamente apuntando su luz hacía el mar oscurecido- si la hubiésemos encontrado antes podíamos haber terminado con su sufrimiento un poco más rápido- agregó con un poco de empatía en la voz.

-¡Ja!- se mofó Desma soltado una cruel risita- la idea no es ser piadosa- opinó destituyendo a su compañera.

Prida gruñó ante el comentario.

Verena se preguntó por qué estaban ellas dos juntas y no cada una con sus respectivas parejas de distrito, estaba claro que no se llevaban del todo bien, aunque quien era ella para opinar si en ningún momento había barajado la posibilidad de quedarse con Barius.

Los punzones en sus pies se hicieron más notables y parecía que el dolor comenzaba a ascender por entre las pantorrillas, colándose en sus huesos y pinchando sus débiles músculos. Verena no supo qué hacer así que comenzó a moverlos para que la fricción con el agua diera algo de calor a sus piernas, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos ya que eso llamaría la atención de su enemigo así que fue cuidadosa. Sin embargo, de todas formas, algo malo sucedería allí, lo presentía.

-Este lugar está helado, no creo que haya muchos Tributos por aquí- consideró Prida dando algunos pasos hacía le centro de la playa blanquecina.

Verena observó con el corazón en la boca como sus cuerpos estaban a menos de cinco metros de su trampa y, a pesar, de tener las linternas en las manos en ningún momento habían sospechado lo que la arenilla tenía para depararles. La sangre caliente le bombeaba como un suministro de energía constante aunque sabía que su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando porque estaba helado si no, por la tención de estar a punto de ver como su trampa surtía efecto en aquellos Tributos que ella no había ni soñado poder atacar jamás.

-Si tu lo dices- aceptó la chica gigante con un encogimiento de hombros, Verena notó que llevaba una mochila de color rojo en la espalda ¡¿Cómo habían hecho para entrar en la Cornucopia?! Lo único que ella recordaba de aquel cuerno era que desprendía tanto calor que los que intentaban acercarse terminaban completamente en llamas, un claro ejemplo había sido Marco o el otro Tributo que nunca había sabido quien era.

-Entonces sigamos, quiero volver antes de que amanezca- continuó la chica del Distrito 1 y siguieron caminando hacía el otro lado de la playa.

La joven no había recorrido, hasta el momento, toda la playa de una punta a la otra y no tenía idea que podía haber del otro lado, pero sabía que para poder llegar allí debía pasar por su trampa, la cual recorría casi todo el ancho de la playa a excepción de unos pocos metros antes de la orilla del mar, era imposible que aquellos dos Tributos no cayeran en ella, ya que caminaban por el medio de la arena, como los tiburones que siempre terminaban muriendo en la trampa.

Verena se adelantó un poco para poder ver mejor desde su escondite, se apoyó en un pequeño y seguro saliente que tenía la gran roca para poder acercarse más al extremo de esta y ver con claridad lo que ocurría. Las dos chicas iban a la par y faltaban menos de tres pasos para que llegaran y sucumbieran lenta y dolorosamente. La pelirrubia sabía que aquello no sería fácil ni divertido de ver, aunque los del Capitolio dijeran lo contrario, seguramente las cámaras estarían tomando todos los cuadros posibles de este momento y programándolos en vivo.

Entonces el pequeño trozo de roca del que estaba agarrada cedió y se desprendió de la misma haciendo que Verena callera unos pocos centímetros y se internara ruidosamente dentro del agua sin antes golpearse la cabeza contra la misma piedra llena de algas y verdín. Con la sorpresa y la confusión sólo había alcanzado a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de adentrarse en las aguas negras. Había estado completamente segura de que el saliente podía sostener su peso a la perfección, el hecho de que se rompiera justo en aquel momento la dejaba muy confundida ¿Habría sido casualidad u otra cosa? Ya no importaba, ella se encontraba dentro del agua sintiendo una horrible y helada sensación en la pequeña incisión que se había hecho en la frente por donde la sangre comenzaba a salir.

Bajo el mar escalofriante se aferró a la parte trasera de la isla, el pequeño chapuzón que había provocado debió haber llamado la atención a alguna de las Tributos y no podía salir del agua para que ellas la detectaran, aunque al escuchar el primer grito de dolor, apaciguado por la masa de agua sobre su cabeza, supo que tenían otras preocupaciones.

Verena emergió a la superficie ansiosa y a la vez desesperada, no se atrevió a salir de detrás de la isla para ver lo que había ocurrido ya que tenía un desafortunado presentimiento de que no había sido lo que ella esperaba. Volvía a sentir las piernas, el pequeño, pero efectivo, incentivo dentro del agua para que las moviera había sido suficiente para devolverlas a la vida, sin embargo tenía un problema mayor: su cabeza no dejaba de sangrar. El corte había sido pequeño pero la sangre salía a borbotones y se le escurría por la cara obligándola a cerrar su ojo izquierdo.

Del otro lado de la isla el viento atraía los gemidos de dolor de un solo Tributo mientras que una risa macabra se colaba por entre los susurros, Verena supo al instante de quien era: Desma.

-Me inclino ante el Tributo que hizo esto, aunque de estar aquí ya estaría muerto- canturreó con su voz pastosa la chica enorme agraciada por su fortuna- la verdad es que todavía no se me había ocurrido romper nuestra alianza pero esto es perfecto- comentó, la chica imaginó que debía estar sonriendo.

Prida, quien debía haber caído en la trampa no hacía más que gemir de dolor, debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que los gritos salieran de sus labios.

-Quien haya hecho esto es muy ingenioso, la chica del Distrito 3 tal vez esté por aquí…- comentó con regocijo en la voz.

-¡Ayúdame, maldita idiota!- gritó Prida con desesperación en la voz interrumpiendo los vacios comentarios de su compañera.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que Desma volviera a habar, Verena tenía miedo de ser detectada pero quería ver lo que pasaba aunque fuera con un solo ojos. Se deslizó cuidadosamente por el agua sin hacer casi ruido y en vez de aferrarse a un saliente, para que el episodio no se repitiera, se sostuvo moviendo sus piernas debajo del agua, flotando.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la blancura de la playa y no le fue difícil hallar a las dos chicas en la arena. Prida había caído de frente al suelo, con una rodilla enterrada en la arena y la otra medio suspendida en el aire, seguramente uno de los astillo de caña habían ido a parar allí, tenía los brazos extendidos como si estuviera haciendo flexiones, las manos apoyadas firmemente y su estómago no tocaba la superficie, sencillamente no podía moverse de su posición incómoda y dolorosa. Por otro lado Desma se había puesto en cuclillas para observarla más de cerca, su enorme cuerpo proyectaba una larga sombra sobre la arena, no parecía que fuera a moverse para darle una mano. Verena se preguntó si estaría sonriendo ante aquella visión.

-Lo siento, Prida, pero no voy a acelerar tu muerte, ni mucho menos salvarte- dijo fingiendo estar conmovida por el estado de la chica- a Kare le encantará saber que ya no debemos inventar algún plan para deshacernos de ti.

Prida no pudo más que gruñir ante la horrible verdad que salía de la boca de su compañera.

Verena frunció el entrecejo ante tal traición, sabía que en aquel juego sólo podía haber un ganador pero no podía vivir consigo misma sabiendo que había traicionado de tal manera a alguien, pensó en Barius y la forma en la que lo había tratado o en cómo había sospechado de él y se le retorcieron las entrañas. Fue entonces cuando una idea escalofriante cruzó por su mente ¿Qué pasaría si ella ayudaba a Prida a salir de la trampa, de su trampa? ¿La mataría? ¿Se aliaría a ella? por alguna razón no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta pero tembló ante la imagen que se materializó en su mente.

-Estaré atenta y ansiosa esperando escuchar tu cañón y ver tu cara en el cielo- afirmó Desma y se puso en pie para seguir su camino.

-Juro que antes de morir te mataré con mis propias manos- masculló entre dientes con furia la otra chica, no podía mirar a su traicionera compañera pero Verena supo que de poder hacerlo la estaría matando con la mirada.

-¡Que tengas suerte!- respondió con dulzura y se alejó de ella por el mismo lugar por el que habían llegado.

Verena observó como la gigante chica del Distrito 1 se apartaba perezosamente de la trampa y desaparecía por entre la colina rocosa, por la que momentos antes habían salido a la playa. La joven pelirrubia comenzó a sentirse mareada por la pérdida de sangre y sabía que debía salir del agua antes de que la fuerza hullera de su cuerpo, no le agradaba para nada la idea de volver a desmayarse, mucho menos con un Tributo sano y salvo tan cerca de ella. No podía esperar a estar del todo convencida de que Desma no aparecería nuevamente pero tampoco podía quedarse y congelándose en el agua, la cual con cada minuto estaba más fría.

Se hundió nuevamente y nadó por debajo sin ser detectada por nada ni por nadie, no quería que Prida la viera todavía, mientras que el agua le limpiaba la sangre del rostro. Llegó rápidamente a la orilla y el viento helado le cortó la respiración. El comentario de Prida no había sido para nada herrado, nadie podría soportar estar mucho tiempo allí, excepto ella. Chorreando agua se quitó la campera que tenía, con suerte el viento la secaría y podría volver a ponérsela, la dejó sobre la arena mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía de frío, sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear violentamente y sus músculos se entumecieron al instante, Verena quiso volver a adentrarse en el agua.

Prida estaba en la misma posición sin poder moverse ni un centímetro y gimiendo de dolor. La pequeña chica se acercó corriendo, temblando, y encontró una mochila igual a la de Desma colgando de la espalda de la chica del Distrito 2 ¿Por qué no se la había arrebatado antes de irse?

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora- masculló de repente Prida, se notaba que también tenía frío, la gran diferencia era que ella estaba completamente seca.

Verena se encontraba a unos metros de la trampa y supuso que el ruido que hacían sus dientes al chocar unos con otros la había delatado, aunque sus intenciones estaban lejos de matar a Prida, nunca había pensado en que su trampa matara a nadie, simplemente era para dañar, además su cuchillo, el mismo que Prida le había lanzado en la Cornucopia, estaba en la cueva en donde se escondía, por un segundo sintió un puntazo de dolor en el brazo en donde tenía la herida que la chica a sus pies le había causado..

-No ten-ngo a-armas- susurró entre temblores, no sabía por qué le decía aquello ya que si la ayudaba a salir de allí la acuchillaría a la primera oportunidad, aunque algo le decía que podía estar equivocada.

Se acercó a la trampa para tiburones y sin proponérselo comenzó a escarbar la arena, sacando los trozos afilados de caña que estaba cerca de Prida, que ella misma había colocado poco tiempo atrás. La tarea hacía que sus manos temblaran un poco menos y que su cuerpo comenzara a entrar un poco más rápido en calor.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió con dolor la muchacha herida, todavía no podía ver el rostro de su nueva compañera y no alcazaba a reconocerla.

Verena no contestó. Al acercarse a ella vió las heridas, su conjetura de hacía unos minutos había sido cierta, Prida tenía perforada una pierna, la que se mantenía en el aire, la sangre goteaba por la abertura y se escurría por entre la madera de caña hasta llegar al suelo en donde se contrastaba perfectamente con el color blanco de la arena. ¿Por qué no había intentado escapar de la trampa? la respuesta llegó rápidamente: si Prida se movía teniendo los demás salientes afilados a su lado podría seguir dañándose y provocándose más tajos y aberturas en las piernas y el abdomen. Ahora que Verena estaba quitando las cañas Prida podría moverse con más libertad y quitarse la estaca que tenía enterrada en la pierna.

-Si-i no me matas-s…te-e sacaré de aquí-í- indicó la pelirrubia quitando estratégicamente algunos de los astilles para que Prida no pudiera moverse de su lugar mientras que ella recobraba el calor de su cuerpo haciendo la tarea.

La sangre en su cabeza seguía saliendo, tal vez un poco más lentamente, pero no lo suficiente. Verena sintió un horrible mareo y unos circulitos blancos se introdujeron en su visión.

-Hecho- respondió al instante- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó poco después mientras veía como su salvadora desenterraba las cañas con puntas afiladas de la arenilla.

-Dis-strito 4- susurró Verena mientras sus manos temblorosas escarbaban en el suelo, sintió como unas cuantas de las uñas postizas que su equipo de preparación le había colocado en el Capitolio se quebraban.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en quitar unas cuantas cañas pero el viento le azotaba todo el cuerpo y sentía como sus músculos se agarrotaban y se estremecían sin control, la sensación era horrible y no sabía si pasaría de esa noche sabiendo que no le faltaba mucho para desmayarse. Por muy ilógico que le resultara recordó la frazada de hojas ásperas que había hecho esa misma tarde para cubrirse durante la noche.

La Tributo del Distrito 2 se derramó al costado de su posición cuando vió que ya no había peligro en el suelo, la estaca que se había clavado se partió con el movimiento y la punta afilada quedó dentro del cuádricep de la chica haciéndola soltar un grito.

-No voy a matarte- admitió Prida contundente luego de recuperar el aliento- ahora puedo matar a Desma- agregó son los dientes apretados y resollando por el escuerzo que había hecho para mantenerse con los brazos durante tanto tiempo.

-De-e na-ada- contestó aliviada Verena desmoronándose en la arena y sucumbiendo antes las manchas blancas de su visión que se hacían cada vez más grandes.

El sonido de un cañón alejado le devolvió la conciencia y la atrajo a la realidad.

Todavía era de noche y no podía ver el resplandor de la luz aunque una luz verdosa y fantasmal se adentraba en su visión, seguramente estaba dentro de la selva ya que, no sólo no veía directamente la luna ni la negrura del cielo, si no que no sentía el viento helado rasgándole la piel…en realidad siquiera tenía frió, más bien estaba sumamente caliente.

Verena pegó un grito al notar que una masa negra la rodeaba por todas partes, únicamente tenía la cabeza fuera y ante la desesperación de encontrarse atrapada comenzó a dar patadas y alejarse de aquella cosa, se imaginó que tenía filamentos como las Sangritas y si no escapaba de su interior rápidamente terminaría desangrada.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- escuchó que la voz de Prida no estaba muy lejos.

Aquello la alivió un poco, aunque en el interior sintió que la chica la mataría en algún momento, ya que Prida era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle cualquier monstruo de encima.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó desesperada saliendo completamente de la masa uniforme y obscura, chocando con unas cuantas cañas y raspándose las piernas desnudas…al notar aquello se miró todo el cuerpo y más exaltada que nunca notó que sólo llevaba la ropa interior ¿Por qué estaba semidesnuda? ¿Dónde estaba su ropa?

-Vuelve al saco, tu ropa todavía no está seca- demandó su nueva compañera mientras cojeaba para acercase a ella desde el linde de la selva.

La comprensión no llegó hasta que respiró profundamente unos minutos y aclaró sus ideas. Prida seguía allí con ella, se había deshecho del trozo de astilla que tenía clavada en la pierna y ahora sólo cojeaba, seguramente al verla completamente despatarrada y congelada en el suelo la había arrastrado hacia el interior de la selva en donde el viento no soplaba tan desaforadamente y le había quitado las prendas empapadas para luego meterla dentro de un saco de dormir, prácticamente la había salvado de una hipotermia.

Sin decir nada Verena hizo lo que la chica del Distrito 2 le ordenó y volvió a meterse en lo que antes había imaginado ser una gigantesca alga negra y venenosa. Todavía seguía un tanto alterada por la extraña forma en la que había despertado pero su corazón de apaciguó al notar que seguía en la arena, no por qué estar allí le hiciera feliz o le agradara, más bien porque al menos seguía viva, al igual que antes de desmayarse.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste para traerme hasta aquí?- le preguntó luego de que transcurrieran unos incómodos minutos.

Algo en su lógica estaba fallando, Prida podía ser muy fuerte y todo pero aquel esfuerzo con su pierna herida debía haberla dejado agotada, no con ánimos de hacer guardia mientras ella se recuperaba.

-Tengo buenos patrocinadores- admitió sin un deje de humildad y señalando un pequeño paracaídas plateado que le colgaba del cierre de su mochila, la cual seguía sostenida por uno de sus hombros. La diminuta muchacha no pudo evitar pensar si ella tenía alguno.

-¿Qué te enviaron?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Una pomada para cicatrizar heridas- respondió sencillamente haciendo una mueca de alivio con la boca, sus facciones eran extrañas a la luz tenue que atravesaba las hojas de los delgados arboles- con la tuya ha funcionado a la perfección, pero mi pierna todavía no se hace cerrado- añadió señalando la frente de su compañera. Esta, atraída por la sorpresa, se llevó la mano derecha hacía la incisión que se había hecho al esconderse de ella y Desma en la isla medio hundida por el mar y encontró con gusto que el corte había desaparecido por completo dejando un pequeño relieve de una cicatriz.

-¿Por qué no me matarte? Tenías la oportunidad perfecta- volvió a preguntar al recordar lo indefensa que era ante la presencia de Prida.

-Yo no soy Desma, tengo mi honor- repuso con nerviosismo, Verena notó que se le cerraron las manos en puños y que las narinas se le dilataron al tomar aire con violencia y rapidez la imagen la hizo temblar- me salvaste la vida, estoy en deuda contigo- agregó aunque no parecía muy contenta con ello.

-¿Ha muerto alguien más?- quiso saber la pelirrubia luego de recordar el estruendo que la había despertado, no estaba segura de si prefería seguir durmiendo o no.

-Sin contar el que acaba de morir, no-afirmó sin estremecerse la chica con la cabeza rapada, a Verena le resultaba muy extraño que llevara el pelo tan al ras del cráneo- ha sido una suerte, Desma creerá que ese cañón fue el mío, debió estar esperándolo toda la noche- comentó mirando al colchón de hojas que se creaba sobre sus cabezas como si pudiera ver el cielo a través de él.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el vaivén de las olas que rompían contra los arrecifes medianamente lejos de donde se encontraban en aquel momento, Verena intentó volver a conciliar el sueño pero la voz de Prida volvió a sonar potente y decidida.

-Cuando su ropa esté seca podremos partir así que te recomiendo que descanses-.

-¿Qué pretendes?- la chica dentro del saco frunció el entrecejo ante la idea de dejar su refugio.

-Cumplir mi promesa- puntualizó mirando directamente a su compañera con los ojos claros brillando intensamente- voy a matar a Desma con mis propias manos y tengo tiempo hasta que los muertos de hoy iluminen el cielo y mi cara no esté entre ellos para encontrarla. Si no quieres venir te pediría que no te cruzaras en mi camino ya que no seré tan compasiva- confirmó con ira contenida en la voz, al parecer no le gustaba que la trataran como una estúpida o la traicionaran de la forma en la que la chica del Distrito 1 lo había hecho.

-¿Y el chico de tu distrito?-.

Prida observó fijamente a su extraña colega antes de responder en busca de algún signo que le revelase algo pero no pareció encontrar nada más que desconcierto.

-Fue el primero en morir, en la Cornucopia- susurró la muchacha con renuncia y tristeza en la voz.

Se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión, Verena no se había imaginado nunca que aquel poderoso Tributo hubiera sucumbido tan rápido, sin embargo nadie se esperaba aquella jugada por parte de los Vigilantes, así que sólo fingió no querer saber más del tema, aunque se moría de ganas por comprender que hacía Prida con Desma.

-Iré contigo, necesito que alguien cubra mis espaldas también- afirmó y volvió su tono altanero como el que había usado en la entrevista con Shorán Netrek.

Por fin los habitantes del Capitolio verían que tenía agallas y la habilidad suficiente para unirse a un Tributo tan poderoso como Prida, la chica del Distrito 2.

* * *

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes es que estuve ocupada con los exámenes de la universidad y terminando otras historias.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, realmente son un gran apoyo para mi.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, conocer a Prida un poco y que gracias a ella comience la acción!**

**Criticas, opiniones, saludos...todo lo que quieran es bien recibido aquí.**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	13. En busca del enemigo común

**Disclairmer****: La mayoría de los personajes son de mi invención, pero lo trama le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Summary****: Verena Cástil, un joven de dieciséis años del Distrito 4, queda seleccionada en la cosecha de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. Un desconocido mundo se abre ante ella revelando un nuevo orden después de la guerra. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la arena y luchar contra los demás tributos?**

* * *

En busca del enemigo común

Partieron pocas horas antes del amanecer.

La pierna de Prida todavía estabas herida ya que el ungüento, que le habían proporcionado sus patrocinadores, no surtía efectos espontáneos, al menos no con heridas tan grandes y profundas como la que la trampa de su ahora aliada le había provocado.

Verena estaba a la defensiva.

Aunque Prida había dejado muy en claro que no le clavaría un cuchillo por la espalda o no la asfixiaría mientras dormía no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella alianza no duraría por siempre, sabía quién ganaría cuando aquel momento llegara.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Desma? Ya nos lleva medio día de ventaja- preguntó la pelirrubia luego de levantar el insignificante campamento que tenían.

Se estaban acercando lentamente al saliente rocoso en donde se encontraba su refugio cavernoso en donde había dejado las pocas pertenencias que había logrado conseguir. La chica se sentía desanuda al notar que Prida iba armada con unos cuantos cuchillos de aspecto peligroso, bien afilados, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más dentro de su bolso.

Verena se había, más o menos, convencido a sí misma de que perseguir a un Tributo, tres veces más grande que ella misma, era lo correcto, aunque no por eso una mala idea.

-Nuestro campamento estaba en los acantilados del lado este de la isla- respondió la otra chica que cojeaba y aletargaba la marcha.

Aquello irritaba mucho a la Tributo del Distrito 2, por ende se aplicaba la pomada para heridas cada dos por tres. Verena había intentado explicarle que debía reservarla para futuras magulladuras pero su nueva compañera era un tanto terca.

La muchacha escuálida estaba casi segura de que ahora tenían una cámara persiguiéndolas a cada instante. Prida siempre había impartido respeto desde que los habitantes del Capitolio la vieron en la cosecha, en cambio Verena seguía siendo un palito vestido por el cual todos debían preguntarse ¿Por qué no la liquida de una vez? La situación debía tener a todos los habitantes del Capitolio intrigados. Y ya que iban en busca de una matanza debían estar, también, emocionados con su alianza.

Antes de dejar la playa la chica del Distrito 4 trepó por los resbaladizos y traicioneros riscos para llegar a su cueva, en donde había dejado la colcha que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer y el cuchillo con el cual Prida la había herido anteriormente en la Cornucopia. La chica se preguntó si su aliada recordaría a quien se lo había arrojado o si simplemente había estado lanzando cuchillos al azar para reducir el número de Tributos en la arena desde el primer día. Sí había sido esa su intención no había tenido mucho éxito.

Habían pasado cuatro días en el estadio y con ellos habían muerto ocho participantes, sin contar con el último cañón que había despertado a Verena durante la madrugada. Quedaban con un total de nueve Tributos muertos y quince vivos ¿Cuánto tiempo más durarían hasta ser tres o dos? Era la primera vez que la chica llevaba la cuenta con seguridad ya que desde que la lanzaron a la arena y estuvo inconsciente no pudo estar segura de cuál era el número exactos de enemigos a los que debía enfrentarse, no hasta que Prida se lo confirmó.

A Verena le hubiera gustado saber un poco más acerca de cuáles distritos provenían los Tributos caídos, pero a su compañera no parecía gustarle en sobremanera el tema, así que no pudo hacerle todas las preguntas que quiso. Si bien Prida parecía tan fuerte como una roca, por dentro seguía siendo una niña como ella misma y la muerte de su compañero debía haber sido un golpe bajo.

Recogió todas sus cosas, hizo especial hincapié en el cuchillo, y tomó algunas hojas de caña que habían quedado esparcidas por la cueva para poder usarlas de vendajes para cuando Prida se decidiera a romper su alianza. Estaba al tanto que su compañera debía tener un botiquín de primeros auxilios excelente dentro de aquella mochila gigante que llevaba en la espalda, pero no por eso debía fiarse.

La chica del Distrito 2 ya se encontraba en la cima de la pequeña sierra rocosa esperándola, observando todos los movimientos de su aliada mientras esta escalaba rápidamente por el angosto desfiladero de piedra que dividía la cumbre y el precipicio con una extraña mirada calculadora y satisfactoria.

-Debemos darnos prisa- comentó Prida al tener a Verena a su lado así escuchaba su voz sin tener que gritar por las fuertes corrientes de aire que soplaban allí arriba.

El frío no había menguado nada, mucho menos con aquel viento helado que les cortaba la cara. Sin embargo sólo parecía afectar a la chica del Distrito 4 ya que sus ropas seguían algo húmedas y no le servían para nada contra aquel hostil temporal. En su distrito siempre corrían ventiscas pero todas era cálidas y hasta abombantes en días de mucho calor, definitivamente no estaba preparada para soportar tanto frío. No podía dejar de temblar y castañetear.

Comenzaron a descender hacía donde se encontraba el caudal del arroyo que parecía continuar por las rocas a medida que se alejaba de su posición, seguramente tocaba el mar en algún punto de la cumbre. No había mucha vegetación por la ruta que Prida seguía, sólo unas cuantas cañas de bambú que peleaban contra las piedras para conseguir suministros, aunque si miraban hacia la izquierda la pared del bosque les cerraba la vista.

Verena recordó haber salido de aquel lugar dos días antes, muerta de hambre y frío, confundida por el ruido del mar se había acercado a la cima de esa misma sierra y se había encontrado con una pequeña, pero hermosa, recreación de su hogar. En ese momento se había sentido tan segura y ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquel sentimiento, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo estuviera que abandonándolo para ir tras el rastro de Desma, le resultaba una locura. Sin embargo, si quería mantener la protección de Prida, debía seguirle la corriente.

-No debemos dejar que nos vean- opinó la chica más corpulenta unos metros antes de llegar al caudal de agua- tú conoces la selva ¿verdad?

Verena se la quedó viendo como si le hubiese hablado en algún idioma extraño.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió exaltada ¿creía que era un mapa?

-¡¿Cómo que no?!- repitió incrédula la otra, Verena notó que se le erizaban notablemente los cortísimos cabellos que tenía en su cabeza rapada- te adentraste en la selva el primer día, debes saber cómo es- discutió aminorando la marcha.

-Te diré como es: verde e infinita- contestó de mala gana recordando lo tétrica que había sido su estadía en aquel ambiente- no volveré a entrar allí. Perderse es la única opción en esa jungla-.

Prida su detuvo completamente volviendo sus ojos penetrantes a su acompañante. Era impresionante la diferencia de masa corporal que había entre ambas chicas, lo único que hacía menos amenazadora a la Tributo del 2 era que seguía siendo igual de alta que la Tributo del 4.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para no perderte entonces?- arremetió con fiereza e indignación sin dejar de mirarla.

Verena no tenía ánimos para pelearse con ella, mucho menos estando tan en desventaja, y esos grandes ojos irritados la ponían muy nerviosa, sentía que estaba al lado de un león que saltaría en cuanto abriera los labios para contestar.

-Encontré el río- masculló por lo diminuta que se sentía ante la otra chica.

Entonces Prida sonrió con insolencia, algo que no era para nada agradable en su rostro de mandíbula cuadrada.

-Perfecto. Iremos por el río- afirmó con convicción y sin decir más enfiló hacia la izquierda en donde el riachuelo se adentraba en el linde de la selva.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamó alterando a su compañera y haciendo que frenara nuevamente la marcha.

A Verena se le pusieron los pelos de punta con sólo pensar en acercarse a aquellas aguas plagadas de mutos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le temes al agua, Distrito 4?- inquirió la rapada con petulancia luego de volverse a la chica con irritación.

El comentario hizo enfadar mucho a Verena ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar que ella, una chica que había crecido prácticamente dentro del agua, le temía?

-Compruébalo tú misma si tienes tantas agallas- silbó con los dientes apretados y alzando una ceja en presente desafío, estaba segura de que Prida no tendría idea de lo que era una Sangrita, siquiera debía haberse enfrentado a un muto en su vida -métete dentro del agua…veras como terminas- afirmó y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que habían comenzado al principio hasta llegar al arroyo.

Prida no le hizo caso, pero tampoco se movió de su lugar mientras que siguió observándola con precaución. La respuesta a sus preguntas tardó en llegar pero al final llegó.

-¿Qué hay en el agua?- preguntó con la derrota plasmada en su voz y acercándose a su compañera haciendo alguna que otra mueca de dolor por su herida.

-Por fin- susurró para sus adentros Verena al ver que se ponían de acuerdo en algo, al parecer su compañera era un poco lenta de mente -Mutos-.

La chica del Distrito 2, al estar al lado del agua, la miró fijamente buscando en ella una anomalía pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común. No sabía si era porque todavía estaba obscuro y sus ojos no llegaban a captar el verdadero peligro o porque su aliada le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Por qué no nos ha atacado ya?- inquirió con desconfianza Prida frunciendo el entrecejo.

Verena suspiró con paciencia e intentan tranquilizarse.

-Sólo viven en el agua o en lugares muy húmedos, si nos metemos dentro nos atacarán- comentó con pesar al recordar lo horrible que había sido el ataque del primer día- no te recomiendo cruzarte con uno de estos mutos si quieres ser discreta- opinó intentando disuadir a su compañera de ir por el arroyo mientras que se ponía en canclillas y buscaba a las algas dentro de agua.

La pelirrubia sabía que no podrían quedarse de aquel lado del río, Prida no se lo permitiría, además de que Desma debía haberlo cruzado sin problema sin saber siquiera de la existencia de las sangritas. Aunque convenciera a su compañera de no guiarse por él en la jungla de cañas, debían cruzarlo de todos modos; sin embargo se aseguraría de que ninguna de aquellas mutaciones le chupara la sangre de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosamente la interlocutora sin despegar los ojos del agua.

-Te hacen gritar como un condenado, cualquiera que esté a un kilometro a la redonda te escucharía- contestó justo cuando reconoció una de las algas. Tenía un aspecto fantasmal, coloreada de un blanco transparente, a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Debía haber pasado mucho tiempo sin alimentarse ya que tomaban aquel color tan inofensivo para mimetizarse y atacar a sus víctimas desprevenidas.

-Podría contener los gritos- confirmó con seguridad Prida, era lo suficientemente terca como para no importarle la presencia de un millar de mutos.

-No. Fueron creados para poder localizar a los rebeldes de mi distrito en la…- iba a decir guerra pero sabía que los habitantes del Capitolio no querían oír nada sobre ello así que cambió su discurso- los tiempos oscuros. Envían señales a tu sistema nervioso para que no puedas dejar de gritar- terminó esperando a que aquello diera por sentada toda la discusión.

Estaba completamente claro que frente a la sangrita, Prida, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, teniéndola a ella o no como aliada, si sufría un ataque la localizarían de todos modos o moriría desangrada al intentar arrancarse el muto. Realmente, Verena, había tenido muchísima suerte.

-Sabes mucho sobre el tema- agregó Prida mirándola de reojo.

-Las hicieron para mi distrito…he visto sus efectos- respondió, no podía decirle que una Sangrita le había atrapado la pierna el primer día en que los soltaron en la arena. No iba a rebajarse a confesarlo, mucho menos frente a Pida, quien parecía respetarla un poco más frente a sus conocimientos.

Se quedaron en silencio únicamente copado por el correr del riachuelo; que ahora, para Prida, resultaba un extraño enemigo más a quien enfrentarse en la arena.

-Te ayudaré a cruzarlo, pero no a transitar por él- aceptó Verena luego de unos largos minutos de cavilación. Era eso o que Prida la dejara allí sin nada, como antes de encontrarla, y en ese caso ya sabía que no podía volver a su preciada playa, debería conseguir otro escondite lejano.

-Hecho- concluyó la chica sin rodeos, no quería perder más tiempo para encontrar a su anterior aliada y recuperar el orgullo que le había quitado al dejarla desangrada en aquella trampa inmunda.

Satisfecha por haber entrado en razón con Prida, Verena comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, dejando atrás el linde del bosque de cañas y siguiendo el cauce de agua con precaución. Era lo suficientemente experta como para saber que el río se agrandaría a medida que se acercaba al mar. Sin embargo, aquel no era un afluente de agua cualquiera, puesto que recorría su salida al océano (o lo que fuera en aquel lugar) a través de un millar de piedras rocosas en donde la vegetación era escasa, no era un lugar en donde los mutos del Capitolio pudieran sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, cuando llegaran a aquel punto estarían completamente a salvo de las Sangritas.

Prida la siguió sin decir nada al comprender que no tenía idea de que era lo que hacía su extraña aliada. Verena se preguntó si su compañera creía que la estaba conduciendo a una trampa.

-Sé que has jurado…no matarme- comenzó a decir la rubia, sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería decir, sus leves pisadas casi no hacían ruido sobre la rocosa ladera del afluente comparado con los dispares pisotones de la otra muchacha.

-He hecho más juramentos de los que te podrías imaginar- afirmó con convicción Prida sin dejar continuar a la chica- y no he faltado a ninguno- continuó con solemnidad.

Aquello dejó completamente perpleja a Verena, y borró de su mente lo que quería decirle, tanto que se volteó a ver a su acompañante para poder descifrar si en su rostro había algún rastro de vacilación o falsedad. Pero, a pesar de registrarla por completo, no encontró nada más que convencimiento ante su fidelidad. Frunció el ceño ante tan clara seguridad.

-En la academia nos hacen jurar por Pánem, por proteger nuestro país- explicó con el mismo tono honorable que había utilizado para su anterior respuesta.

Aquella afirmación no hizo más que indignar a Verena.

-Y a pesar de ello estás aquí, en la arena, sin nadie que luché por ti- dijo sin poder reprimir el comentario, no podía quedarse con las palabras en la lengua y tragárselas. Notaba la injusticia que hasta a los niños del Distrito 2 debían sufrir, aunque no parecía que Prida se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¡Es un honor estar aquí! Traerá orgullo a mi distrito- exclamó la musculosa chica retomando la caminata.

-Sí ganas- admitió Verena con pesar- no soy rival para ti, lo sé, pero todavía hay trece Tributos más deseosos por salir de aquí- añadió intentando bajarle los humos y esperando que comprendiera que llegar a ganar implicaba matar a todos los demás. Un horror que ella misma estaba dispuesta a correr por volver a casa, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, mucho menos desde aquella perspectiva de su propio juego.

Prida se carcajeó brevemente, no resultaba una risa alentadora, aunque era algo después de haber estado con la mirada violentamente irritada.

-¿Hablas de tu compañero de distrito?- inquirió rápidamente la de cabeza rasurada desconcertando a su reciente aliada.

¡¿Barius?! ¡¿Cómo había aparecido en su conversación?!

-¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó a la defensiva, no le agradaba pensar en su compañero de Distrito…en Barius, en su mierda aquella noche en la que se habían peleado en el piso del Centro de Entrenamiento.

-Claro que sí, era…sigue siendo aliado de Desma y Kare- testificó con algo de renuncia en la voz al tener que corregirse.

-¡Se alió con los del Distrito 1! Pero que…cabrón- gritó sobresaltada Verena sintiendo una enorme presión en el pecho que luego supo identificar como traición.

No quería saber nada más acerca de su compañero pero aquella información había abierto su curiosidad, por sobre todo ¡No podía creer que Barius se aliara con esos Tributos gigantes!

Verena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante la idea.

-¿Esperabas que siguiera contigo como todas las demás parejas de Tributos?- comentó Prida observando detenidamente la reacción de la chica ante su pregunta, al parecer aquella mirada calculadora era muy propia de ella.

-¿Qué insinúas?- respondió nuevamente a la defensiva Verena.

Ya había dado muy por sentado que sus caminos se habían alejado en un punto sin retorno durante su estancia en el Capitolio, aunque quisiera deshacerlo, cosa que no era exactamente cierta, ya no podría. Estaba convencida de que mientras estuviera lo más alejada de Barius, todo resultaría mejor.

-Vi a todos los Tributos salir corriendo de la Cornucopia, únicamente Barius y tú siguieron caminos separados- alegó Prida sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí. No lo vi cerca de mi plataforma- se excusó la escuálida chica. Nuevamente se sentía intimidada por la seguridad de su compañera y por el hecho de que, de haber estado vivo su amigo/compañero o lo que fuera, nunca se habría alejado de ella.

Un silenció algo incomodo y siniestro aplastó la conversación que tenían las jóvenes. Prida no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para continuar sacando información y Verena se hundió en una incertidumbre tal que no prestó más atención a su compañera.

¿Si Desma era aliada de Barius, no quería decir eso que persiguiéndola a ella estaba, también, persiguiendo a Barius? Se estremeció ante la idea.

-¿Lo matarías?- inquirió de repente y con crudeza Prida sin ningún tipo de compasión por la pequeña chica a su lado.

Verena no se detuvo a pensarlo siquiera por un segundo, sólo respondió la única palabra que se le vino a la mente mientras que sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente el horizonte.

-No-.

No hablaron más después de aquello.

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando por la rocosa y sinuosa superficie que surcaba el riachuelo hasta que aparecieron los primeros resquicios de luz por el este. Fue entonces cuando Verena decidió que era hora de pasar al otro lado del río.

Con toda la precaución de la que fue capaz rastreó toda la superficie del río, era una suerte el que no fuera profundo, y con rapidez, las nuevas compañeras, cruzaron al otro lado sin que ningún muto las atacara.

Luego de estar a salvo en la otra orilla Prida retomó el mando del rumbo y comenzó a encaminarse nuevamente hacía el bosque de cañas del cual se habían alejado pero sin dejar la cumbre de rocas.

Caminaron unas horas hasta que los acantilados comenzaron a formarse. Verena volvió a sentir el familiar sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas. Al asomarse por el primer risco notó algo extraño: las piedras azotadas por las constantes olas no estaban muy erosionadas. Fácilmente llegó a la conclusión de que aquel lugar debía haber sido construido por las habitantes del Capitolio, poco tiempo antes de lanzarlos a todos desde las plataformas, y no por la naturaleza. Se sintió decepcionada ante aquella revelación, lo peor de todo era que ya no podía pensar en que se encontraba cerca de su hogar ya que sabía que no se equivocaba en cuanto a la naturaleza de aquel estadio. Nada era real, al menos para los que los estuvieran viendo por la pantalla de algún televisor.

Se detuvieron únicamente para comer unas provisiones, tiras de carne deshidratada, legumbres y barras orgánicas (seguramente hechas en el Capitolio), que llevaba Prida en su mochila y a tomar agua de unas vainas que también llevaba la chica. Verena se sintió un tanto inútil al no llevar algo de tanto valor como comida. Aunque luego se recompensó al comprender que sin su ayuda Prida no habría podido ir muy lejos con o sin aquellas cosas.

A medida que avanzaban, y el Sol se alzaba en el horizonte quemándoles la piel, la temperatura del ambiente aumentaba, aunque la pelirrubia notaba una diferencia entre el cambio de temperatura de su caminata con la de su estancia en la playa: la temperatura se elevaba mucho más rápido que en su refugió y aquello no hacía más que confundirla, seguía sin comprender el funcionamiento de la temperatura en la arena, aunque, como todo, no debía ser natural.

Justo cuando el Sol comenzaba a descender escucharon el sonido de un cañón a la lejanía. El sonido estaba muy apaciguado por el fuerte viento que corría por los acantilados, había sido una suerte que lo hubieran escuchado al haber ocurrido la muerte tan lejos de su posición.

-Desma debe estar muy convencida de que he muerto ahora- interpretó Prida luego de escuchar el cañón con la voz ronca por haber pasado tantas horas sin hablar. Su compañera no hizo ningún comentario, no tenía idea de que harían cuando encontraran el campamento de los ex-aliados de Prida, estaba segura de que si intentaban atacarlos no sobreviviría ninguna de las dos.

La tarde comenzó a caer mientras las dos Tributos continuaron con su caminata, Prida no exageraba con la distancia que había entre la playa y su anterior refugio. A Verena le dolía la pantorrilla en la que la Sangrita la había atacado, tal vez sus heridas ya se hubieran cerrado pero el torniquete que se había hecho la había dejado con la extremidad dañada y ya no podía hacer nada por ello, había sido su vida o su pierna.

Lo más extraño de todo era que cuando el Sol comenzó a tocar el horizontes oeste, escondiéndose entre la selva de cañas, la temperatura no descendió como habría esperado la chica que sucediera. La noche que había pasado en la cueva había sido la más fría de toda su vida y no le cabía en la mente como podía variar tanto el calor de la isla en aquellas zonas, había una distancia tangible entre ambas pero no la suficiente para que hubiese tal cambio de continentalidad.

Unas cuantas veces estuvo tentada a preguntarle a Prida sobre aquel fenómeno, pero siempre terminaba desechando la idea ya que no habían quedado en muy buenos términos con todas las conversaciones que habían tenido y porque, desde luego, la chica siquiera se habría fijado en la temperatura y lo consideraría un mal menor de la arena. No necesitaba que Prida la rebajara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

En algún momento indeterminado para Verena, en el cual estaba increíblemente exhausta, Prida la tomó bruscamente por el brazo, el herido por su cuchillo ya hacía unos días, y la arrastró rápidamente hacía el linde de la jungla.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- intentó gritar la pequeña joven pero una de las manotas de su compañera le tapó la boca.

¿Por qué había esperando, Prida, hasta aquel momento para matarla?

-¡Sh! Calla, nos escucharan- susurró con los dientes apretados la rapada. Sus ojos volvían a tener esa mirada calculadora a la que Verena se estaba acostumbrando.

Entonces la comprensión llegó. Habían llegado al campamento de los anteriores aliados de Prida.

Verena intentó evitar pensar que entre ellos se encontraba Barius.

* * *

**Holaaa! Desde ya lamento muchísimo todo este tiempo sin haber actualizado es que ha sido una suma entre la inspiración desaparecida y poco tiempo para escribir la que han tenido a este fics estancado. Nuevamente mis disculpas a todos los lectores.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, comienza a ponerse movidito ahora que Prida ha aparecido con sus sed de venganza. Espero que le descripción del personaje haya quedado bien, la idea era hacer a la persona que había inspirado a todos los Tributos del Distrito 2, o más bien los profecionales, a lanzarse a la arena por el honor y el orgullo para con su Distrito.**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**No estoy segura de poder actualizar con rapidez, me disculpo con anticipación por esto, ya que en abril comienzo los exámenes de la facultad y estaré desaparecida como a alguien que lo han inducido los ovnis.**

**Cualquier tipo de comentario, opinión, abucheo por mi desaparición, es bien recibido.**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


End file.
